<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supergirl Arrow Endgame by HeroWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458798">Supergirl Arrow Endgame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroWitch/pseuds/HeroWitch'>HeroWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arrowverse - MCU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Infinity Gems, Lian Yu Island (Arrow TV 2012), Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroWitch/pseuds/HeroWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Continuation of my story Infinity War / Arrowverse) In the aftermath of the defeat against Thanos, who wiped out half of the universe with a snap of their finger, Supergirl, Arrow and the remaining Avengers are facing the biggest of all their trials: find in themselves the strength to stand up and find out the way to defeat Thanos once and for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arrowverse - MCU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone, I finally started the continuation of my story crossover Arrowverse Avengers in the history of Endgame. This is the chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it. Good reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A time ago... my name was Kara Zor-El,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm from Krypton. I was a refugee on this planet. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin. But my pod got knocked off-course, and by the time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become... Superman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hid who I really was until one day when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people, I was a reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. But in secret, I worked with my adoptive sister for the D.E.O. to protect this planet I call my home from anyone that means to cause it harm. I was… Supergirl. </em>
  <em>At least I was.</em>
</p><p><em>Everything changed when Thanos landed and wiped out half of the universe with the power of the six Infinity Stones.</em> <em>And that I saw all my friends and family gone in ashes.</em> <em>We had lost.</em> <em>We had</em> <em><strong>all</strong></em> <em>lost.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Song: Dear Mr Fantasy of Traffic.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere in space</strong>
</p><p>The Benatar, the ancient ship of the Guardians of the Galaxy, was sailing in space thousands of light-years from Earth. The only occupants on board were Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow and Nebula, a former child of Thanos who rebelled against him. All the others were gone in ashes.</p><p>On board the ship, Oliver was doing his best to stay optimistic. His mind kept thinking about how everyone had disintegrated before him on Titan. He thought of his whole team on Earth, Felicity and William. Had they survived? Had they gone to ashes too? Oh, he didn't even want to think about it.</p><p>During the first days in space, he had devoted himself to making a new bow and arrows, from objects he had recovered from Titan. While building his new weapon, he became acquainted with the pragmatic nature of Nebula. She had told him about her past, the years she had spent serving Thanos before rebelling. For Oliver, it was obvious that she views Thanos in the same way that his little sister Thea views Malcolm Merlyn. Talking with her, while making his bow, allowed him to think of something other than his family and friends. Nebula had even taken care of Tony's wound.</p><p>The more days passed, the more the chances of reaching the Earth dwindled. During the battle on Titan, the fuel cells cracked, but Tony and Nebula had found a way to reverse the ionic charge and get forty-eight hours more. But now they have stalled. Their food supply was exhausted. Oliver and Tony were starting to suffer from malnutrition. And the Earth was still out of their reach. To believe that they were going to die in space.</p><p>Several times to pass the time, Tony and Nebula played football on paper. Tony had suggested to the archer to join him, but the latter had refused, preferring to focus on his bow and arrows.</p><p>Finally, Oliver had once again settled on one of the cabin seats and watched the stars from the porthole. It was a magnificent sight, he had to admit it. He couldn't believe he was going to finish like this. From Lian Yu Island so far. If only he could hear from his relatives on Earth. If they were all in ashes, Oliver preferred to die of malnutrition rather than face the world without his family.</p><p>He watched Tony Stark send a farewell message to his beloved Pepper Potts, then fainted. With Nebula's help, he had installed it on a cockpit seat. The archer had resumed his place and waited. He waited for the moment when he felt his strength leave him. He imagined he saw Felicity and his son with him.</p><p>As he waited for death, a bright light dazzled his eyes. What was happening ? Was it heaven? No, he was sure he was still alive, despite his weak state. Oliver was doing everything to try to distinguish this brilliant light that dazzled him and managed to see… a woman?</p><p><em>A woman in space?</em> <em>Was it Kara?</em> <em>No, she doesn't look like Kara.</em> <em>A woman floating in space?</em> <em>But who is she?</em></p><p>The blonde woman who was floating in the space watched the occupants of the cockpit, then disappeared. Shortly after, Oliver felt the ship move. What was happening ? Was it an angel of space who came to their help?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Earth of Avengers</strong>
</p><p>It had been more than three weeks since the battle in Wakanda. Since Thanos had snapped his fingers, and half of the universe had disappeared. It was total chaos all over the Earth.</p><p>In the sullen Avengers' compound, Kara watched the missing people on a holographic screen. The kryptonian was enormously affected by the powerful defeat they had just suffered. She had seen her friends Barry and J'onn disappear, then her sister Alex, then others who had gone to had the sensation of reliving the drama of Krypton. She remembered how she felt when her world was destroyed. Grief, despair, mourning… Today, she lived almost the same tragedy and she didn't know if she would be able to overcome it.</p><p>In the days that followed, Kara gave up her superhero suit, wore simple clothes and did everything to help the surviving Avengers locate Thanos, with no results. During her research, she had met Carol Danvers, aka Captain Marvel. A woman with incredible powers. She would be the equivalent of a Supergirl on this parallel universe. Kara had met her after a man had tried to contact her on an old beeper. She had answered present and hastened to help them.</p><p>The Kryptonian didn't return to her Earth from Wakanda. Not even once. She knew that her world had been ravaged by the mad Titan's hand-snapping, and wasn't ready to face chaos in her own city. She didn't want to know if her other friends were still alive. John Diggle, on the other hand, had returned to Earth – 1, then returned some time later. Kara hadn't dared to ask him how he was doing. Seeing his helpless look, she concluded that his Earth was in the same chaos as the Avengers'.</p><p>As she watched the missing people on the holographic screen, the whole building began to shake slightly, then severely. According to her super-hearing, it was a spaceship.</p><p>She went out into the outer courtyard of the compound, and stared at the starry sky. She was joined by Steve Rogers (who had just shaved his beard), Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes and Pepper Potts. Then came John Diggle, near the kryptonian.</p><p>All saw the great ship, supported by Captain Marvel to land softly in the yard. The landing gear unfolded as they touched the ground. The front door opened, then Kara saw Tony and Oliver, supported by a bluish humanoid. Steve ran to help Tony, while Kara and Diggle ran to help Oliver.</p><p>"I couldn't stop him," whispered Tony to Steve.</p><p>"Neither could I."</p><p>Oliver, in a weakened state, seemed relieved to finally see familiar faces.</p><p>"Kara… John…"</p><p>"Oliver," said Kryptonian, taking her friend in her arms.</p><p>"I'm glad to see you again, Oliver," Diggle exclaimed, looking shaken.</p><p>"Thanos... won..." the archer mumbled, looking away as he pulled away from his friend's embrace.</p><p>"Yes, we all lost!" Kara replied.</p><p>Oliver was surprised to see only Kara and John taking care of him.</p><p>"Where are the others ? Why are you alone?"</p><p>Kara and Diggle exchanged sad looks. Oliver watched them both, and realized that his fears he had had in recent weeks were well founded. After a silence, John Diggle looked at his friend, answering sullenly:</p><p>"It's just us, Oliver! Renee, Curtis, Dinah ... they've gone to ashes..."</p><p>The archer of Earth – 1 received a hollow in the stomach at this revelation, then looked at John with a frightened air.</p><p>"Felicity?"</p><p>Diggle shook his head in response. Oliver felt his tears fall.</p><p>"And William? My son ? Is he okay?"</p><p>Diggle shook his head before answering:</p><p>"I went back to our Earth after ... what happened ... Star City is completely annihilated. A lot of people have gone to ashes, like here ... Lyla and my son have disappeared ... I did not find William ... I think ... he disappeared, too."</p><p>Thus, his fears came true. Oliver had lost his family. He no longer had a team, and no family. Completely distressed, the archer collapsed to the ground, tears in his eyes. Kara, sad face knelt beside him.</p><p>"I lost my sister! I'm so sorry, Oliver!"</p><hr/><p>Later, everyone was gathered in the living room. The holographic screen showed the faces of people who had disappeared into dust. Oliver and Tony were sitting at a table, hooked up on a drip to were sullen.</p><p>After having all met, James Rhodes made an update on the situation:</p><p>"It's been twenty-three days since Thanos came to Earth."</p><p>"World governments are in pieces," Natasha continued. "The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... he did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures."</p><p>While listening, Oliver saw Peter Parker's holographic face, and once again had a hollow in his stomach. Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, this young man who had fought alongside him against Thanos on had witnessed his disappearance.</p><p>"Where is he now?" Tony asked.</p><p>"We don't know," Steve said. "He ... He just opened a portal, and walked through."</p><p>Tony looked at everyone and noticed Thor in a corner, ruminating, looking sullen.</p><p>"What's wrong with him?"</p><p>"Yeah, he's pissed," said Rocket, who had grown small so far."He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but there's a lot of that's goin' around, ain't there?"</p><p>Oliver and Tony then noticed the raccoon talking and looked stunned.</p><p>"Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear." exclaimed Tony.</p><p>"Maybe I am," said the raccoon.</p><p>Oliver, staring at Rocket, whispered to John in a low voice:</p><p>"Is that a…"</p><p>"Yes Oliver, it's one, but don't say it out loud. He's very sensible."</p><p><em>First a Cloak, now a talking raccoon!</em> <em>What a strange universe!</em></p><p>"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now." Steve explained. "Deep Space scans, satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, Mr. Queen, you fought him."</p><p>"Fought?" exclaimed Oliver shocked. "That's an understatement."</p><p>"Who told you that?" Tony added."We didn't fought him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the store. That's what happened. There was no fight."</p><p>"He had only five Stones when he was in front us," said the Earth archer darkly. "We had no chance of winning against him. As Tony said, there was no fight!"</p><p>"Did he give you any clues, any coordinates?"Steve asked.</p><p>Oliver remained neutral before retorting:</p><p>"He just said he was planning to rest after that. Rest and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe."</p><p>"Grateful?"exclaimed Kara, angry. "He's crazy!"</p><p>"I saw this coming a few years back," said Tony. "I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming."</p><p>"Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus," Steve insisted, getting up to his friend.</p><p>"And I needed you," Tony said, looking at Steve Rogers with a glare. "As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need? I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling you, Cap."</p><p>He began to get up and move everything that came to hand, and continued with his sullen air, withdrawing his perfusion:</p><p>"Otherwise what we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedom or not- that's what we needed!"</p><p>"Well, that didn't work out, did it?" Steve Rogers said simply.</p><p>"And it's not that easy," Kara added hoarsely.</p><p>"I said "we'll lose"," Tony said. "You said, "You said, "We'll do that together too." And guess what, Cap? We lost. You weren't there."</p><p>Steve didn't know what to say because he knew Stark was right. Rhodey was trying to put it back nicely, but Iron Man ignored him completely.</p><p>"But that's what we do, right?" continued Tony again. "Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the <em>A</em>vengers. Not the <em>Pre</em>vengers, right? Me, all I had besides the magician, it was Legolas of Earth Unknown! You Cap, who were you by your side, except your friends? You had Miss Goldilocks and Red Blur!"</p><p>"The Flash,"corrected Kara, in a harsh voice."His name was The Flash."</p><p>"Barry?" exclaimed Oliver.</p><p>In his grief, he didn't notice the absence of his speedster friend Barry Allen aka Flash.</p><p>"Where's Barry?" he asked.</p><p>Kara showed him the red speedster mask of Earth – 1.</p><p>"That's all that's left of him," Kara replied.</p><p>Oliver was shocked again and upset. As Tony continued his speech to Captain America:</p><p>"She's great by the way," (he pointed at Captain Marvel.) "We need you, you're new blood. Bunch of tired old mills! I got nothing for you, Cap! I got no coordinates, no clues, no plan, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar."</p><p>Then Tony snatched his Arc Reactor from his chest and shoved it into Steve's hand.</p><p>"Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on… You hide…"</p><p>Tony fell to the ground, everyone gathered around him.</p><p>"Tony!"</p><p>"I'm fine…"</p><p>And he fainted on the ground.</p><hr/><p>Later, Tony was lying in a bed in the infirmary, Pepper Potts was at his bedside. Rhodey came to see Steve, Natasha, Kara, Oliver and Carol Danvers to inform him of his condition.</p><p>"How is he ?"Oliver asked.</p><p>"Bruce gave him a sedative, he's gonna be out for the rest of the day," said the friend of Iron Man.</p><p>"You guys take care of him. And I'll bring Xorrian Elixir when I come back," Carol said, moving away from the group.</p><p>"Where are you going ?"Steve asked.</p><p>"To kill Thanos," she said as she left the infirmary.</p><p>Everyone looked at each other stunned.</p><p>"Is she serious ?" Oliver asked Kara, stunned.</p><p>The Kryptonian just shrugged.</p><p>Then, they decided to catch her.</p><p>"Hey," Natasha said. "You know, we usually work as a team around here, and between you and I, we're also a little fragile."</p><p>"We realize out there is more of your territory, but this is our fight too," Steve added.</p><p>"Do you even know where he is?"Rhodey asked.</p><p>"I know people who might," Carol said simply.</p><p>Then Oliver got in her way.</p><p>"Excuse me, but if you are looking for Thanos, I think I know someone who can lead us to him. Her. (He pointed to Nebula who was a few feet away from them.)</p><p>"Who's she ? And how does she know Thanos?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Her name is Nebula, she was one of his children. She knows him, she knows where he is."</p><p>Then the bluish alien joined them.</p><p>"Yes, I can tell you where Thanos is," she replied.</p><p>"Tell us everything you know," asked the archer of Earth – 1.</p><p>Nebula told her story to all the heroes gathered around the living room table.</p><p>"Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. Then when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask "where would we go once his plan was complete?". His answer was always the same: To the Garden."</p><p>"That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan," sarcastic Rhodey snapped.</p><p>"What's that, the garden?" Oliver asked, curious.</p><p>"A planet," said Thanos's child.</p><p>"A planet called the garden, seriously?" Kara said, stunned.</p><p>"So where is he then?" Steve asked.</p><p>Rocket, who was standing on the table, showed a representation of the Earth hologram.</p><p>"When Thanos snapped his fingers," he explained. "Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago… (the hologram showed a new planet) On this planet."</p><p>"Thanos is here," Nebula replied.</p><p>"Now we know where he is," Oliver said, looking at the hologram.</p><p>"He used the Stones again," Natasha exclaimed, looking at the holographic planet.</p><p>"But why?"Kara interjected. "He used Stones to destroy half of the universe, why use it again?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter, we now know where he is, and we have a spaceship to get us there," Oliver said, taking his new bow.</p><p>Bruce Banner intervened in his turn, not very enthusiastic about going to find the Mad Titan:</p><p>"Hey, Hey, we'd be going in short-handed, you know."</p><p>"Yes, because he killed all our friends and families," Diggle answered grimly. "I think we all know that here."</p><p>James Rhodes added:</p><p>"Look, he's still got the stones, so..."</p><p>"So let's get him," Carol suggested. "We'll use them to bring everyone back."</p><p>"Just like that?" asked Bruce.</p><p>"Yeah, just like that," Steve Rogers nodded.</p><p>"Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this," Natasha added."I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try."</p><p>"If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?" continued Banner still not convinced.</p><p>"Because before, you didn't have me," Carol said confidently.</p><p>Everyone looked at her, then Rhodey gave her an ironic look:</p><p>"Hey, new girl, everyone here is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?"</p><p>"There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys," Captain Marvel explained.</p><p>Oliver, sure of himself, walked over to Carol.</p><p>"Would you know how to fly a spaceship?"he asked.</p><p>"I was a pilot of the United States Air Force, I know how to fly everything," she said, still smiling.</p><p>Then Rocket joined him.</p><p>"Hey, homie, I remind you that the ship that brought you here, your friend and you, it's <strong>mine</strong>. So, <strong>I</strong> know how to fly it."</p><p>"Fine," Oliver said, not used to talking to a raccoon with speech.</p><p><em>I talk with a raccoon!</em> <em>You have got to be kidding me</em><em>!</em></p><p>"Oliver, are you sure you want to go?" Diggle intervened. "You stayed three weeks in space, and you have not recovered yet. You should rest."</p><p>"I'll go get some rest when we get rid of this monster and bring everyone back," Oliver said.</p><p>The Thor God, who ate a snack a little further, got up and walked quietly to Carol. He looked at her, while invoking his weapon the Stormbreaker who passed a few inches from the hair of the young didn't flinch and smiled quietly at the Asgardian.</p><p>"I like this one," he said smiling.</p><p>"Let's go get this son of a bitch!" Steve Rogers said looking at everyone.</p><p>"Yeah, Cap!"Kara replied as she opened her shirt revealing her Supergirl outfit under her clothes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SUPERGIRL</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ARROW</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AVENGERS</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ENDGAME</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>C</strong>
  <strong>hapter 2</strong>
</p><p>The Benatar left the Earth to join the space, with Supergirl, Green Arrow, Spartan and the surviving Avengers with the exception of Iron Man on board. They had arranged the cockpit to add seats. Once, when the spaceship reached the stars, Rocket, who was in command with Nebula and Bruce Banner, turned to his companions:</p><p>"Okay, who here hasn't been to space?"</p><p>Captain America, Black Widow, and War Machine raised their hands. The others already had experience with space.</p><p>"Why?" Rhodey asked, confused.</p><p>"You better not throw up on my ship," said the raccoon.</p><p>"Approaching jump in 3… 2… 1…" announced Nebula.</p><p>The ship jumped into a glass hole and everyone clutched at their seats, as the spacecraft raced at full speed.</p><p>"It's like in Star Wars," Diggle whispered to Oliver.</p><p>The latter contented himself with clinging to his seat without answering him.</p><p>The Benatar slowed down and hovered around the planet they had seen previously as a hologram. Captain Marvel came out of the ship and floated in space.</p><p>"I'll head down for recon," she told the others, before disappearing around the system.</p><p>Everyone waited for her. Supergirl looked at her companions. She saw Oliver, focused on himself, thinking only of the next confrontation with the Mad Titan. Her gaze fell on Steve, who was looking at a picture of a woman on an old compass.</p><p>"This is gonna work, Steve!" Natasha told him.</p><p>"I know it wil, because I don't know what I'm going to if it doesn't," said the super-soldier.</p><p>"We'll succeed, we have to," Supergirl added, shaking her head.</p><p>Like him, Kryptonian didn't know what she would do if their plan didn't succeed. She couldn't imagine a life without Alex, without Barry, without any of her loved ones. They had to bring everyone back.</p><p>"Failure's not an option, we're going to bring everyone back," Oliver said, staring at the planet. "Thanos mustn't win."</p><p>Finally, Captain Marvel returned to the ship floating. She announced to Benatar passengers:</p><p>"No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him."</p><p>"So he's alone," Oliver said neutrally.</p><p>"Then that's enough," Nebula added.</p><hr/><p>On the planet "the Garden," Thanos wandered among the vegetation, picked up the fruits he found and took them to his place of residence.</p><p>He was quietly eating when a thud caught his attention. Suddenly, a ray of energy came out of nowhere and hit the Titan. Thanos protected himself with his damaged gauntlet, then Captain Marvel rushed right at him, hitting him.</p><p>Supergirl arrived in her turn, flying like a missile and used her fists to hit Thanos in the stomach, pushing him back. Before he could get up, she used her super-breath, and threw herself to hit him in the face with fists. It was rage inside her. Using his gloved arm, the Titan pushed back the kryptonian.</p><p>Then Captain Marvel pulled herself up to Thanos's neck and used her leg to snatch his Gauntlet.</p><p>Bruce Banner, in the armor of the Hulkbuster, emerged from the ground, and grabbed him the Gauntlet. War Machine positioned himself to grab his other arm, while Supergirl wrapped her arms around Thanos' body, keeping him from moving, using her super-strength.</p><p>Green Arrow (without his hood and mask) and Spartan ran to them. One brandishing his bow, ready to shoot an arrow, and the other with a gun.</p><p>"<strong>HOLD</strong><strong> HIM!</strong> <strong>HOLD HIM</strong><strong>!</strong> Oliver shouted as he positioned himself to aim at Thanos in his line of mir.</p><p>Thor arrived in turn, demolishing part of the place, and with Stormbreaker, tore off the arm that contained the Gauntlet of the Infinite. Thanos screamed in pain, while Supergirl let go of her grip and joined the Earth – 1 archer, who threatened Thanos with his bow.</p><p>"If you move, you're dead," he murmured, glaring at his enemy.</p><p>Finally, Captain America and Black Widow arrived in turn sending murderous glances at the Mad Titan.</p><p>Rocket arrived in turn towards the Gauntlet on the ground. He made him return ...</p><p>"Oh no," he murmured, looking at the others with a look of despair.</p><p>All looked at the Golden Gauntlet, and noted with horror that it contained no Infinty Stones. All the notches were empty.</p><p>Desperate, Supergirl looked at both the Gauntlet and Thanos. She must have noticed that the violet alien no longer resembled the powerful Titan she had met three weeks ago. The kryptonian noticed that part of his left face was burned, with blisters, as if it had been in the fire. He seemed very pathetic all of a sudden.</p><p>"Where are the Stones?"exclaimed Supergirl with rage.</p><p>"Where are they ?"Steve repeated.</p><p>"Answer the question,"said Captain Marvel, still hoisted on his neck.</p><p>"<strong>SPEAKS NOW!</strong>" exclaimed Oliver, still his bow pointed at Thanos.</p><p>In a weak voice, the Mad Titan answered them:</p><p>"The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation."</p><p>"<strong>YOU MURDERED TRILLIONS!</strong>"Bruce yelled using the Hulkbuster to push the Titan to the ground.</p><p>"And even more," Oliver added, his murderous gaze on his target.</p><p>"You should be grateful!" replied Thanos simply.</p><p>As an answer, he received the Hulkbuster's fist in his face. Supergirl came towards him, her eyes angry.</p><p>"<strong>GRATEFUL</strong><strong>?</strong>"if she cried. "<strong>FROM</strong> <strong>WHAT?</strong> <strong>TO HAVE KILLED OUR FRIENDS AND OUR FAMILIES?</strong> <strong>IN YOUR DREAMS!</strong>"</p><p>And she hit him in the face with a fist and screaming with rage.</p><p>"Kara, calm down!" Oliver ordered her.</p><p>Captain America came to the kryptonian and took her by the body, prompting her to calm down. Then Oliver turned his attention to Thanos, ordering him curtly:</p><p>"We're asked you a question, where are the Stones?"</p><p>"Tell us where are they?" Black Widow added.</p><p>"Gone, reduced to atoms," said Thanos.</p><p>A shudder ran through everyone in front of the Titan. Supergirl was no longer angry, only gnawed by despair.</p><p><em>No, he's lying.</em> <em>Rao, make him lie ...</em></p><p>"You used them two days ago," Bruce said.</p><p>"I used the Stones to destroy the Stones," Thanos explained, giving a glare of power to those who threatened him. "It nearly… killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am… inevitable."</p><p>Horrified and shocked, Oliver began to lower his bow, while Spartan froze with despair. Supergirl had the feeling that she was straining.</p><p>"We have to tear this place apart," War Machine mumbled. "he-he-he has to be lying."</p><p>Supergirl regained her senses.</p><p>"Yes, he's lying, certainly. I spend this place x-ray."</p><p>"Don't bother," said a voice behind her.</p><p>Nebula approached the group with a neutral look.</p><p>"My father is many things. Liar is not one of them."</p><p>Thanos then saw his daughter and gave her a look of tenderness:</p><p>"Thank you daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly…"</p><p>And Thor cut his head with his ax before he could finish his sentence. Thanos's head rolled to the floor, as his body collapsed.</p><p>All looked at him with shock. Even Oliver and Spartan had their eyes fixed on him.</p><p>"What… What did you do?" exclaimed Rocket.</p><p>His eyes shattered, the God of Thunder looked at Thanos' dead body, murmuring:</p><p>"I went for the head."</p><p>Supergirl looked at Thor, horrified, and looked at the Titan's corpse again. Thus, all her hopes of finding her loved ones had vanished. The Infinity Stones no longer existed. There was no way to bring everyone back.</p><p>
  <em>So this is it? Does that mean I'll never see Alex, Barry, J'onn… again?</em>
</p><p>Totally ignoring Nebula, who closed her eyes to Thanos' head, Supergirl went outside at full speed.</p><p>She uttered a long scream of rage and destroyed the crops with her heat vision. The fruits, the plants, the trees… everything she saw, she reduced it to ashes with the power of her eyes, transforming the garden into a gigantic fire. At last she stopped, grunting in rage, and saw Thanos' armor hung like a scarecrow. At the sight of the armor, Supergirl screamed angrily again and rushed to throw the armor to the ground. And with an uncontrollable rage, she destroyed the armor in pieces with her fists, creating earthquakes. The helmet, the breastplate, all flattened with Kara's fists, causing small earthquakes.</p><p>Once all the armor in pieces, Supergirl calmed down and collapsed in tears. All these hunting weeks in Thanos for nothing. She hadn't returned to Earth – 38, because she hoped to be able to change the game by finding Thanos and bringing happiness to her Earth. She had lost. She had lost her loved ones. Lost everything. She felt as if Krypton had just exploded for the second time, and this time, Kara didn't know how to overcome this new loss.</p><p><em>I became Supergirl because Alex was in danger.</em> <em>Supergirl existed with Alex.</em> <em>And now… How am I going to live?</em> <em>Who am I without Alex?</em> <em>How can Supergirl continue to exist?</em></p><p>She felt a hand resting on her shoulder. Sobbing, she looked up to see Thor staring at her with a broken look.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Kara," he said.</p><p>But Supergirl barely heard it, and started crying again. The Asgardian went away with sadness. Then Oliver and Captain America came to her.</p><p>"Kara, we have to leave," said the Earth – 1's archer sadly.</p><p>The kryptonian got up, and came to her friend.</p><p>"We lost, and it's irreversible, Oliver! Stones are no longer there! Stark was right, we lost. It's too late. What can we do?"</p><p>Even Oliver was as helpless as she was. He felt like a man who could not breathe. He felt unbalanced, like a man on a high cable that was starting to shake.</p><p>"I don't know. I don't know what to do! I'm just an archer, and nothing more! And never again, I'll see Felicity again, my son and my team…"</p><p>Spartan joined them in the same state of despair as they. He took off his helmet and looked annihilated.</p><p>Supergirl stared at the sky, wiping her tears.</p><p>"Barry… J'onn… Alex… I'm so sorry…"</p><p>"We have to leave right now," said Steve Rogers sadly.</p><p>"Yes, he's right," Oliver said.</p><p>"Where do we go, Oliver?"Diggle asked, his voice broken.</p><p>"We have to go home. John and I, we go home. And you, Kara, go home too.</p><p>"Home ?" Supergirl exclaimed in a broken voice, thinking about what she would discover when she returned home.</p><p>"Let's go back to home, Supergirl," Captain America said, heading towards the ship.</p><p>The kryptonian shook her head as follows:</p><p>"It's Kara, now. No Supergirl. Just Kara."</p><p>And she walked to her new unknown and sad life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and reviewing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Five Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5 YEARS LATER</strong>
</p><p><em>She was crossing a long field of corn, dressed in a white dress.</em> <em>Kara was appeased.</em> <em>Soon after, she saw the figure of her sister Alex Danvers a few meters from her.</em> <em>She joined her, moved.</em> <em>Then came Barry Allen in his Flash outfit, without his mask, and J'onn J'onzz in his human form.</em> <em>All looked at her with a guilty look.</em></p><p>"<em>Why didn't you save us, Kara?</em>" <em>Alex said in a voice full of reproach.</em></p><p>"<em>Why didn't you kill Thanos when you could?"</em> <em>Barry added in a neutral tone.</em></p><p>
  <em>"You have left your friend God to take care of him, and that is the result," replied J'onn.</em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>You failed, Kara!</strong></em> <em><strong>You failed, Kara!</strong></em> <em><strong>You don't deserve to be called Supergirl!</strong></em> <em><strong>Not after that!</strong></em>" <em>Alex yelled angrily.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kara had tears in her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so sorry," she whispered in a broken voice.</em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>It's too late to be sorry.</strong></em> <em><strong>You have failed by your fault!</strong></em>"</p><p><em>Then came the figure of Thanos just behind her relatives, who brandished the Gauntlet that contained the six Infinity Stones.</em> <em>Kara stared at him to her horror.</em></p><p>"<em>I am... inevitable!</em> <em>he scolded with a cruel grin.</em></p><p><em>And he snapped his fingers, causing a detonation.</em> <em>Immediately, Barry, J'onn and Alex evaporated to ashes.</em></p><p>"<em><strong>It's your fault, Kara!</strong></em> <em><strong>Your fault!</strong></em> <em><strong>You failed!</strong></em>"</p><p>
  <em>Alex's voice echoed in the head of Kryptonian screaming with grief.</em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!</strong></em>"</p><p>Immediately, Kara awoke with a start, her face drenched in sweat. In her pajamas, she was still in shock from her nightmare, then sighed with relief as she regained consciousness. She dropped back on her pillow. Raising her head a little, she saw that day had risen. She decided to leave her bed to start the day. The same day for almost five years.</p><p>Since she had left the Thanos Garden, her life had quickly collapsed. She had said goodbye to Oliver and Diggle, before returning to Earth – 38. As she had expected, her Adopted Earth had suffered the consequences of Thanos's snapping fingers. National City had become a city virtually deserted from its inhabitants. DEO was completely in pieces. There wasn't much left of CatCo Worldwide Media. She had started looking for her friends James Olsen and Lena Luthor. She hadn't found them anywhere, she had concluded that they had been vanished in dust. Similarly for Samantha Arias and her daughter Ruby. She had no idea where Superman was. She didn't even know if on Argo, it was the same thing.</p><p>During the first few days after Supergirl's return to National City, the Kryptonian had to deal with riots and confusion throughout the city. Then, reluctantly, Supergirl had to explain what had happened to the world, people had finally understood the source of their misfortunes. And the situation quickly got worse for her. A lot of people were angry at Supergirl for her failure. They had always relied on her to stop these apocalyptic events, but this time she couldn't do anything about it.</p><p>Several residents of National City wanted Supergirl to be arrested or chased from their planet. Then, the aliens who lived in cohabitation with them, were quickly singled out, and the riots had resumed. Supergirl gave hopeful speeches to people, nothing changed. Even she had stopped believing in the hope she represented. What could she do when half of the universe was gone forever? Then, she quickly realized that Thanos had done more than just take her around and half of her Earth.</p><p>One day, supporters of Lex Luthor had developed a weapon to spread kryptonite into the atmosphere, thus condemning Supergirl to certain death. And they started it. By an unbelievable chance, the Kryptonian had managed to seize an extrapolator and escape to another Earth.</p><p>Finally, she had returned to the Avengers' Earth, in their compound. Having nowhere to go, she had been told to Steve, Natasha and Bruce what had happened to her, that now she couldn't go home. She didn't have a home anymore. And that she was alone in the world.</p><p>Compassionate and having suffered the same loss as she, Steve and Natasha had welcomed her into the compound, and Kara had settled there, had made her permanent residence for five years. Several months later since moving in, Kara was officially an immigrant on Avengers' Earth. She had packed her Supergirl's suit in a suitcase, and had decided never to wear it again. She once said to Steve and Natasha:</p><p>"Thanos took me everything. My family, my friends and my identity… By snapping his fingers, he also destroyed Supergirl with all the values she represented… including the emblem of my family… The hope that she represented… Supergirl no longer exists… No more… For ever…"</p><p>She had even abandoned her identity as Kara Danvers. She was no longer Supergirl, Kara Danvers, or even Kara Zor-El. Now, she was just Kara. She had never worn glasses.</p><p>And during the five years she had spent on her new adopted Earth, things had not changed dramatically. The world was slowly recovering from the loss it had suffered. Kara spent her days with Steve and Natasha. She had opened up a lot to them, and had moved closer to Black Widow. She wasn't Alex, but Kara had come to consider her as her new sister. As she walked alongside the Avengers, she knew almost everything about them now. She spent time with Bruce Banner, speaking about technologies and scientific facts. Having grown up surrounded by scientists, she gave ideas to Bruce, and one day, he ended up merging with his alter ego Hulk. From now on, he became a Professor Hulk. A brand new Hulk with the personality of Bruce Banner.</p><p>Then she had told them about Krypton until she was destroyed, her life with the Danvers, her work as an assistant and journalist at <em>CatCo Worldwide Media. </em>Then, the fateful day she had become Supergirl. Her fights. With sadness she had declared one day:</p><p>"When I came to my Earth, I had a mission: to protect my cousin. But it was no longer necessary, since he had grown up and became Superman. I didn't have to protect him anymore. So I built an identity.I became Kara Danvers, and when I became Supergirl, I had a new mission, a purpose, a reason to be… and now, I've nothing of all that. Thanos tooks me everything away. I don't have anything. Where is my place in a world where half of the universe no longer exists? What am I supposed to do? What's my destiny, now? Who am I without Supergirl?"</p><p>Steve had advised her to do what she knew how to do. Help as best as she could. So she spent her days patrolling the world in the sky, listening and watching everything she saw. Cities almost deserted and abandoned. Whatever city she went to, it was the same everywhere. She was flying completely uncovered. She was no longer hiding behind glasses. Since she was on an Earth where there was no kryptonite and where it was natural to see aliens land, Kara didn't mind to hidden. The people of this Earth had nothing to do with her. They had to suffer their losses and their mourning.</p><p>That was her life for five years. Kara had regular nightmares. Always the same, she saw Thanos reduce to ashes her loved ones. Her nightmares were very common, and it reminded her of her childhood at the Danvers, she was having bad dreams on a regular basis, because she didn't live well with Krypton's disappearance. The Kryptonian had to admit that she relived the same tragedy with Krypton. One night, Kara was in a nightmare that had alerted Natasha and Steve. Neither of them had managed to calm her down. She screamed in her sleep and threatened to destroy the compound with her super-strength. They had to use Hulk's colossal force to get Kara under control and wake her up. She had apologized and blamed herself for almost tearing down the building.</p><p>Like every day, Kara tooks a shower, then dressed in dark clothes with the Avengers symbol, although she didn't consider herself an Avenger at all. One would have thought she was going for a jog. She had tied her blond hair. Before leaving her room, her eyes rested on a framed picture, placed on a shelf, showing her (wearing glasses) with her sister Alex smiling. It was all she could have brought with her leaving Earth – 38. She looked at the image of her radiant sister, and her face showing a distant past that no longer existed today. Then, his eyes turned to the Flash's mask that was placed on a base. Looking at the picture and the red mask, Kara knelt down and began to pray. Even though it had been five years, she didn't want to lose the memory of Krypton and Rao. She prayed aloud:</p><p>"Though we go forth alone, our soul unites us under Rao's gladsome rays. We're never lost, never afraid for we shrink not under the Sun of Righteousness. Rao binds us to those we love. He gives us strength when we have none. And in the darkest places, he guides us. For Rao sees all, feels all. His love eternal. Rao, protect us so that we might protect others. And we shall rise, a fire in His heart, burning and free."</p><p>With sadness and nostalgia, she left her room to begin her similar day.</p><p>She was flying over New York, listening to people crying or wandering about. She was standing over a sad city. She intervened when something serious happened, but until now, there was nothing to report. There had been no crime in five years in New York.</p><p>Seeing nothing unusual, she returned to the Avengers' compound. She discovered Natasha in full conversation with the holograms of Nebula, Rocket, Captain Marvel, Rhodey and Okoye the Wakandese warrior. The kryptonian prepared a coffee. Listening to them, Kara admired Carol Danvers' willingness to do good throughout the universe. She was impressed by her heavy responsibility to take care of the thousands of planet that had Thanos's fingers. If she hadn't been forced to leave Earth – 38, maybe that's what she could have done. And it was interesting that Captain Marvel had the same name as her. Danvers. If only Alex were here. They would so get along, Kara was sure. As her sister was missing her so much.</p><p>Then, Natasha wished them all good luck. Kara came to the holographic picture of Captain Marvel.</p><p>"Good luck, Carol. See you soon, I hope."</p><p>The superwoman nodded and took leave.</p><p>It was Rhodey who explained to Natasha that corpses had been found in Mexico. Mafia gangs had been murdered before they could defend themselves. Apparently, it would be the work of Clint Barton. The one and only member of the Avengers that Kara had not yet met. He had a family, a wife and children who had suffered the same fate as the 50% of living beings on Earth. Kara could imagine what the Avenger was going through for five years, even she was struggling not to go crazy. Fortunately she had Steve, Natasha and Bruce to support her. Rhodey had expressed his desire to abandon Clint, but Natasha was determined to bring him back. Kara saw that she was struggling not to cry. Black Widow had told her about her past as an overworked assassin until the day Clint gave her a reason to live. A mission and a family. The kryptonian had noticed that she was on the brink, like her.</p><p>Finally, Rhodey cut off the communication. Natasha started crying as she tried to hold back her tears miserably. Kara came over to her, taking her by the shoulders. Then she spotted Steve Rogers sprawled on a shelf.</p><p>"You know I'd offer to cook you dinner but you seem pretty miserable already."</p><p>"Hey Steve," warmly greeted Kara.</p><p>"You here to do your laundry?" said the Avenger woman, who had stopped crying.</p><p>"And see friends," said the super-soldier. "How are they doing?"</p><p>"Like every day," Kara shrugged.</p><p>"I'm fine," Natasha added.</p><p>"You know I saw a pod of whales when I was coming up the bridge," Steve explained joining them.</p><p>"In the Hudson?"</p><p>"There's fewer ships, cleaner water."</p><p>"You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side. Um... I'm about you to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich."</p><p>"I'm not hungry. But it's very nice to ask how I'm felt," Kara replied.</p><p>"Force of habit," Steve said, taking a seat in front of the two women.</p><p>He addressed Kara:</p><p>"And the nightmares? Do you still do it?"</p><p>"I'm still doing this night, but it's okay, I'm fine," Kara assured him in a neutral tone and drinking her coffee.</p><p>After a silence, Steve spoke again:</p><p>"You know, I keep telling everyone they should move on and... grow. Some do. But not us."</p><p>"Moving on, that's what I've been trying to do for the past five years," Kara replied with grief. "I did it after Krypton exploded, but now... it's different. I can't move on. Not after you've spent a lifetime building an identity, a reason to exist. When you haven't all that anymore, what's left?</p><p>"Maybe it doesn't need to be done," Steve said.</p><p>Natasha spoke nostalgically:</p><p>"I used to have nothing. Then I got this. This job… this family. And I was… I was better because of it. And even though… they're gone… I'm still trying to be better. "</p><p>Kara smiled fondly, while Steve resumed his speech:</p><p>"All three need to get a life."</p><p>"Oh, would that it were so simple," said Kryptonian with a sad smile.</p><p>"You first," Natasha replied.</p><p>Then a beep was heard. Black Widow activated the touch screen, then a camera image popped up showing a man in front of an old brown van at the entrance of the compound.</p><p>"<em>Uh...Oh! Hi. Hi! Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport? In Germany? I got really big, and I had my mask on. It's Ant-Man.</em>"</p><p>Scott Lang? This name wasn't unknown to Kara's ears. She had heard about Scott Lang who was Ant-Man. A repentant thief who had a combination that allowed him to shrink or enlarge his waist, and even to communicate with the ants. She watched the man on the screen. She recognized his face that had appeared on people missing by the "snap" of Thanos.</p><p>She noticed that Steve and Natasha were staring at him, completely stunned.</p><p>"Is this an old message?" Steve asked and who was up.</p><p>"It's the front gate," Natasha explained.</p><p>So Scott had survived the decimation. But if he was not one of the victims of Thanos, where was he during all those years? And why come back only now? What did that mean?</p><p>"That's him, Ant-Man?" Kara said, her eyes fixed on the camera image."Where does he come from?"</p><p>"<em>I need to talk to you, guys</em>" Scott Lang added to the picture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>Soon after, Scott Lang aka Ant-Man, stood in front of Kara, Steve and Nat, pacing. He acted like someone who was lost or overwhelmed.</p><p>"Scott, are you okay?"Steve asked him.</p><p>Scott had a hard time formulating his words, and finally asked:</p><p>"Have you ever studied Quantum Physics?"</p><p>"Only to make the conversation," Nat said, obviously not knowing anything about it.</p><p>"I'm not a scientist, but I know about science and math," Kara said.</p><p>"Very good," Scott said. "Five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she's my… She was my… She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened, and I got stuck in there."</p><p>"For five years ?" Kara asked, wondering how a man like him could endure such a wait in a microscopic dimension.</p><p>"I'm sorry. That must've been a very long five years," Nat replied.</p><p>"Yeah but that's just it," exclaimed Scott, "For me, it was five hours. See the Rules of the Quantum Realm aren't like they are up here, Everything is unpredictable."</p><p>Kara looked stunned, then understood what Scott meant. Apparently, from what she had just understood, time and space didn't have an impact in the Quantum Realm. Exactly like with her in the Phantom Zone, when she was there after the end of Krypton. And when she came out, her cousin had grown up, but she had remained a twelve-year-old.</p><p>Which meant that to get out Ant-Man had to use a time portal, which had made it cross the time. A sudden thought came to her mind.</p><p>Scott grabbed Nat's sandwich, while Steve was confused in his explanations:</p><p>"Scott, what are you talking about?"</p><p>Scott took a mouthful of sandwich before answering:</p><p>"What I'm saying is, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if, we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it? What if there was a way to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos. "</p><p>"Like a time machine, that's what you mean!"exclaimed Kara, who was very excited, all of a sudden.</p><p>"I know it sounds crazy, but that's it," he replied.</p><p>"It's okay, Scott, it doesn't seem to me crazy for me," answered the kryptonian smiling. "I come from a universe and I have seen things that seem to me much more crazies than that."</p><p>"And me, I get e-mails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore," explained Nat.</p><p>"As for the Multiverse."</p><p>"The what ?" Scott confused.</p><p>"You don't know the Multivers?" Kara wondered.</p><p>"The Multi-what?"</p><p>"Never mind. This isn't the point."</p><p>"Excuse me, but who are you?"</p><p>"My name is Kara, and I come from a parallel world. I am an alien, but of another universe than yours.</p><p>"Oh man! You're a real alien?"</p><p>"But to time travel, we need a scientist. All that goes beyond my knowledge. We need someone who understands the subject. My friend Barry Allen could have helped us, since he has already traveled in time, unfortunately, he's gone."</p><p>"So who do we talk to about this?"</p><hr/><p>Later, all four had gone to Tony Stark's small residence in the woods. Kara hadn't seen much of the billionaire during those five years. She knew that he had married Pepper Potts and that he had a child, a girl named Morgane.</p><p>When they found him, Tony took his daughter home. Seeing his former companions, Tony understood the reason for their presence. After leaving her daughter inside, everyone was talking about what they had just find out. Kara hoped that Iron Man would help them.</p><p>
  <em>At least, it's good that there was one who could be happy for five years.</em>
</p><p>But to his disappointment, Tony was no more excited than she was by their plan.</p><p>"Now, we know what it sounds like… " Scott said.</p><p>"Tony, after all we've faced, what still seems impossible?" Steve added.</p><p>"On other Earths, I've seen people who can travel back in time," Kara said quickly.</p><p>"On other Earths, yes, but here… it's a bit more complicated," Stark explained. "Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale, which then triggers the Deutsch proposition. Can we agree on that?"</p><p>All four looked at him, having trouble understanding.</p><p>"In Layman's terms, it means you're not coming home."</p><p>"I did," Scott said.</p><p>"No, you accidentally survived. It's a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull off a... What do you call it?"</p><p>"A time heist," Ant-Man replied, trying to hide his pride.</p><p>"A time heist, of course," Tony said sarcastically. "Why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable? Because it's a pipedream?"</p><p>"The Stones are in the past," Steve says."We can go back and get them."</p><p>"Right," said Kara excitedly."We travel in time, we find the stones. We collect them and we use them."</p><p>"We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back," Natasha added.</p><p>"Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?" Tony retorted.</p><p>"I don't believe we would" said the super-soldier.</p><p>Kara was both amused and upset.</p><p>"After all that I lost in five years, I really don't see what could be worse. Personally, I've nothing left to lose."</p><p>"Gotta say, sometimes I miss that giddy optimism," replied Tony wanting to appease everyone. "However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise. Or the disappearance of the Multiverse, for example."</p><p>Scott intervened by sitting in front of Tony:</p><p>"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. That means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events… "</p><p>"I'm gonna stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on <em>Back To The Future</em>?"</p><p>"No," Scott said, puzzled.</p><p>"Good, You had me worried there. That's not how quantum physics works."</p><p>"Tony," Nat added, "We have to take a stand."</p><p>"We did stand. And yet, here we are," Stark replied flatly.</p><p>"I know you got a lot on the line," Scott continued."You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back. Bring everyone back. And you're telling me that won't even… "</p><p>"I won't, Scott…"</p><p>Kara intervened in turn:</p><p>"Tony, we have to do it. I'm glad for you. You married, you've a child. A lot of people don't have the same luck as you. I met children who are alone in the world. Children who are the age of your daughter, who have no parents. Either children who have lost their parents, or parents who have lost their children. You can imagine what they can feel. I lost everything I had. My family, my friends, my identity, and even my home… As a kryptonian, and under your yellow sun, I will live much longer than any human. And I can't continue like this. I won't to spend the rest of my life wandering like a lost soul in this destroyed universe. Sooner or later, I will go crazy. If it isn't done yet. You have to help us. I researched you, I know why you became Iron Man. You became a hero because you wanted to make a difference. That's what we want to do, too. We want to change this world. Not based on <em>Back to the Future</em>, but use the past for a better world than that. Returning families to those who don't have any more."</p><p>Tony remained neutral, however, seemed touched by what Kara was saying. But before he could retort, his daughter Morgan came to throw herself into his arms.</p><p>"Mommy told me to come and save you."</p><p>"Good job. I'm saved," Tony said, taking his daughter in his arms.</p><p>With a sorry look, he addressed his companions.</p><p>"I wish you'd come here to ask me something else. Anything else. I missed you, guys."</p><p>"Tony, I get it," Steve added. "And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance."</p><p>"I got my second chance right here, Cap." retorted Tony taking his daughter with him to his house.</p><p>Unhappy, all four returned to their car.</p><p>"I get it that Tony is scared of losing his family," Kara said."But we need him, Steve. We need a man of science. I thought about Harrison Wells, but he's gone to ashes, too… we can't do it without the help of a scientist."</p><p>"I know, Kara," Steve replied.</p><p>"But what are we gonna do?" Scott said. We need him."If he doesn't want to help us, are we gonna stop?"</p><p>"Off course not," retorted the kryptonian dryly.</p><p>"No, I wanna do it right," added the super-soldier, "We're gonna need a really big brain."</p><p>"Bigger than his?"</p><p>"Yes, bigger." Kara said.</p><hr/><p>Later, our four heroes were in a restaurant, along with Bruce Banner. Scott was stunned by the sight of Professor Hulk, who was eating quietly. It was no longer Hulk screaming with rage like a ferocious beast.</p><p>Professor Hulk quietly ate dishes, as he was told what they had find out.</p><p>"I feel like I'm the only one eating. Have some eggs."</p><p>"No thanks, Bruce, I'm not hungry," said Kara</p><p>"I'm so confused," Scott said, staring at the greenish colossus.</p><p>"These are confusing times." Bruce said quietly, looking like Hulk.</p><p>"No, no, that's not what I meant," Scott replied, embarrassed.</p><p>"No, I get it. I'm kidding! I know. It's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now."</p><p>"Oh yes, luckily we're still doing the big clothes," Kara said, glad that Professor Hulk wasn't constantly undressed.</p><p>"Yeah! How? Why?"Scott asked.</p><p>"Five years ago, we got our asses beat," Bruce explained, wiping his mouth with a towel."Except it was worse for me. Because I lost twice. First, Hulk lost, then Banner lost. Then, we all lost."</p><p>"No one blamed you, Bruce." Nat remarked.</p><p>"Off course, we didn't," Kryptonian said gently.</p><p>"I did," Bruce retorted. "I did. For years, I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease, something to get rid of. But then I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in a gamma the help of Kara's scientific knowledge. I put the brains and the brawn together. And now look at me. Best of both worlds..."</p><p>"Hulk and Bruce Banner became Professor Hulk," Kryptonian added proudly.</p><p>"Thank you Kara," said the green giant.</p><p>Then came three children. A tall girl, followed by two boys who shyly approached their table.</p><p>"Excuse me, Mr. Hulk," said the girl with a mobile phone in her hand. "Can we get a photo?"</p><p>"100%, little person." Bruce exclaimed, smiling.</p><p>Then he passed the girl's phone to Scott, asking him to take the photo. Kara had a feeling of nostalgia. She remembered what it was like to be admired by many people. Be a model for children. She still remembered the young children who idolized her. The good old days.</p><p>To say that at one time, Hulk was considered a terrifying monster sowing terror and destruction wherever he went. And today, everyone loved Professor Hulk.</p><p>"Bruce, about we were saying…" Steve said.</p><p>Bruce greeted the children with big hand signs.</p><p>"Bruce, focus, please," prompted Kara.</p><p>Then Professor Hulk resumed his seriousness by addressing his friends.</p><p>"The time travel? Guys, it's outside my area of expertise."</p><p>"Well, you pulled this off," Nat remarked. "I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible time, too. "</p><p>Kara also added:</p><p>"Guys, on this Earth, you managed to do things that even on my planet Krypton, you never thought possible to exist, or on the Earth where I come from. I'm sure together we can make it happen. We have another chance to save the Universe, we shouldn't waste it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p>In a laboratory in the Avengers' compound, Scott had parked his van. He opened the back doors, unveiling the Quantum Tunnel. Professor Hulk stood in front of several panels, with Natasha at his side. Ant-Man was wearing a gray jumpsuit for the Quantum Realm trip.</p><p>Kara and Steve joined them.</p><p>"Breakers are set," announced the kryptonian.</p><p>"Emergency generators are on stand-by," Steve added.</p><p>"Good," Bruce said cheerfully, "Cause if we blow the grid, I don't wanna lose tiny here in the 1950's."</p><p>"Excuse me ?"exclaimed Scott, anxious.</p><p>"He's kidding," retorted Nat, taking it lightly.</p><p>"Very funny," Ant-Man replied, not amused.</p><p>Professor Hulk suddenly seemed embarrassed, and hastened to answer:</p><p>"It was bad joke."</p><p>Scott nodded, not convinced.</p><p>"You were kidding, right?" Kara reprimanded him in a low voice.</p><p>"Look, Kara, I know you've seen time travel to another Earth, but here we've never tested it. Either it's all a joke, or none of it is. (Then, he waved to Scott with a smile of encouragement.) We're good! Get your helmet on, Scott. I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in 10 seconds. Makes sense?"</p><p>"Perfectly not confusing," Ant-Man replied after putting on the helmet.</p><p>"Good luck Scott," Steve encouraged as if he was greeting a proud soldier.</p><p>"Everything is going to be fine, Scott, we're here if there's a problem", added Kara.</p><p>"I do, Captain America, Kara…"</p><p>Then, he disappeared narrowing in the Quantum Tunnel of the van. Focused on his control panels, Bruce tapped his keyboard keys.</p><p>"On the count of three. 3… 2… 1… "</p><p>Then there was a return. But it was not Scott. Instead, it was a teenager wearing the combination of the Quantum Realm. Kara looked stunned.</p><p>"Uh, guys?"exclaimed the confused and disoriented teenager."This is doesn't feel right?"</p><p>"Bruce, what's going on?"Kara asked, shocked.</p><p>"What is this?" Steve added, taken aback.</p><p>But Professor Hulk was as confused as everyone else. He pressed several keys. Then the teenager disappeared… then an old man wearing the same suit appeared before them. The old man rubbed his back, moaning.</p><p>Bruce scrambled for the keys.</p><p>"Can you bring Scott back?"Kara asked, starting to panic.</p><p>"I'm working on it," Bruce replied.</p><p>Then the old man disappeared. When Scott reappeared, it was in the form of a baby floating in the suit.</p><p>"Oh Rao!"Kara exclaimed in amazement.</p><p>"It's a baby !"Steve stayed serious.</p><p>"It's Scott," Bruce said, as if it were natural.</p><p>"As a baby," repeated Captain America, a little annoyed.</p><p>"He'll grow," said Professor Hulk.</p><p>"Bruce, it's not funny, bring Scott back!"Kara retorted curtly.</p><p>"Kill the power, kill the power!"</p><p>Natasha hurried to the generators. She lowered the lever, and finally, Scott came back to them. He was himself, much to Kara's relief. Ant-Man seemed disoriented.</p><p>"Scott, are you okay?"asked the kryptonian anxiously.</p><p>"Someone peed my pants," he replied simply.</p><p>"Thanks to Rao," Kara said, relieved.</p><p>"But I don't know if it was "baby"me or me "old"me," continued Scott. "Or ... just me "me"."</p><p>Bruce raised his hands upward in a theatrical way.</p><p>"Travel time," he announced.</p><p>But nobody shared his enthusiasm. Steve and Kara shook their heads and walked away.</p><p>"What?"exclaimed the green colossus, "I see this as an absolute win."</p><p>"Scott was rejuvenated, then old and younger," Kara grumbled, peeved out of the lab. "It's just great!"</p><hr/><p>Steve and Kara went outside. Kryptonian was shot. If no one could make the travel time work properly, how would they be able to find the Infinity Stones in the past?</p><p>As she thought about her thoughts, a deafening noise broke the silence in the distance. Looking up, she saw an Audi R8 rush towards the entrance of the compound. The car stopped right in front of Steve. The window of the front door lowered and both could see Tony Stark watching them.</p><p>Seeing their heads annoyed, the billionaire get in their problem.</p><p>"Let me guess. He turned into a baby."</p><p>"Among other things, yes," Steve answered calmly."What are you doing here ?"</p><p>Ignoring Steve's question, Tony got out of his car and began to speak as if he were talking to a scientist.</p><p>"That's the EPR paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky. Dangerous. Somebody shoulda cautioned you against it."</p><p>"You did it," Steve nodded.</p><p>"Ah, did I," said Tony, pretending to be surprised. "Thank God, I'm here."</p><p>"Tony, what are you doing here?" Kara asked, puzzled.</p><p>The billionaire showed them a device that was stuck to his hand.</p><p>"A fully functioning Time-Space GPS. I want to make a difference, like you, <em>Supergirl</em>."</p><p>Eyes wide of surprise, Kara looked at Tony. Since she knew him, she'd never heard him call her Supergirl. Even though she had given up the name, she was touched by Tony's gesture.</p><p>Then he turned to Steve.</p><p>"I just want peace," he announced. "Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it."</p><p>"Me too," said the super-soldier.</p><p>Then he addressed Kara and Steve:</p><p>"You're right, we got a shot at getting these Stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities: Bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I got? I have to, at all costs. And... maybe not die trying will be nice."</p><p>"Sounds like a deal," Steve said, holding out his hand.</p><p>Tony hugged her. Then he went to the trunk of his car, under the puzzled looks of the Kryptonian and the super-soldier. He opened and pulled out under a pile of rags, the shield of Captain America. Kara was amazed. It was the first time she saw it in real life. Steve had thrown it after he and Stark had had their differences following the dramas that the Accords of Sokovia had caused.</p><p>Steve hesitated to take it, but the billionaire insisted he take it back. He ends up placing his arm in the shield.</p><p>"Thank you Tony," he replied.</p><p>Kara left them alone alone, while she saw the Benatar land in the courtyard of the Avengers compound. She flew to the yard, and came to greet Nebula and Rocket coming down the ramp.</p><p>Scott, who was sitting on a bench eating a taco, seemed stunned by the view of the spacecraft.</p><p>"That's awesome," he exclaimed when Nebula came towards him.</p><p>Kara came to them.</p><p>"Scott, this is Nebula and Rocket. Rocket, Nebula, this is Scott Lang," she introduced them, as if they were all friends.</p><p>The bluish woman glanced at Scott, before turning to his headset:</p><p>"Rhodey, careful on re-entry. There's a idiot in the landing zone."</p><p>Kara grimaced as she spoke to Ant-Man:</p><p>"She isn't very sociable with everyone."</p><p>As Scott came to his senses, War Machine landed without warning just in front of him and Kara, knocking the entire taco down.</p><p>"Oh God!"exclaimed Scott.</p><p>"Hey Rhodey," Kara said, cheerful.</p><p>"What's up, regular sized man," said Iron Man's friend to Scott. (Then he turned to Kryptonian.) "Hey Kara."</p><p>And he went away. Professor Hulk came over to them, and handed one of his tacos to Scott, before boarding the Benatar.</p><hr/><p>Kara flew into the sky and flew over the green Norway countryside. Bruce and Rocket, who had landed the spacecraft in the area, were crossing the countryside in a utility car. They passed a sign labelled <em>Welcome to New Asgard, please drive slowly</em>. They stopped in a small town on a harbor. Bruce and Rocket got out of the car. Kara joined them, landing on the ground next to them. She looked at the Asgardians around her, living like humans on the harbor. Hard to believe that these people came from an old destroyed world. Kara had a lot of pain and pity for them, considering what they had gone through. First, the loss of Asgard, then Thanos… The Kryptonian, having witnessed the end of Asgard, was angry at having almost abandoned them after the defeat against Thanos.</p><p>"Kind of a step down from a from a golden palace for an Avenger highness and whatnot."commented the raccoon aloud, looking around him.</p><p>"Rocket!" Kara exclaimed reproachfully.</p><p>"Have a little compassion, pal," Bruce reprimanded him. "First they've lost Asgard, then half the people. They're probably just happy to have a home."</p><p>"Poor people!" exclaimed the kryptonian, shot.</p><p>"You shouldn't have come," said a familiar voice.</p><p>Kara and Bruce saw Valkyrie, a former Asgardian warrior, become a mere fisherwoman. Kara had met her during the end of Asgard. And the warrior wasn't really enthusiastic to see them again.</p><p>"Hi Valkyrie!" the kryptonian threw her, giving her a friendly smile.</p><p>"Hi Blondie, it was a long time," replied the old warrior.</p><p>"Yeah, it's been a while. I'm very happy to see you."</p><p>"Valkyrie," Bruce said with a smile on his face."Great to see you, Angry Girl."</p><p>The warrior noticed Bruce's change of appearance and replied:</p><p>"I think I liked you better either of the other ways."</p><p>"This is Rocket," said the Green Giant, showing her the raccoon talking.</p><p>"How you doin'?" said the latter.</p><p>Valkyrie gave a brief look at Rocket, before turning to Bruce and Kara.</p><p>"He won't to see both of you."</p><p>"I guess Thor's not doing well," said Kryptonian.</p><p>"You've no idea, Blondie," Valkyrie explained. "We only see him once a month, when he comes for… (She showed them a huge pile of beer casks and other beers on the sidewalk.)… supplies."</p><p>Kara and Bruce winced.</p><p>"So he's not really well," Kara said.</p><p>"It's that bad," grins Bruce.</p><p>"Yeah," replied the old Asgardian warrior.</p><p>She pointed to the house where the Thunder God lodged, then Kara, Bruce, and Rocket headed for his home. Rocket knocked on the door. No answer.</p><p>"Thor! Thor!" called the kryptonian.</p><p>Still no answer. Rocket finally opened the door, and all three entered the house. On entering, all three smelled nauseating. Hard to believe that their friend Thor could live in such a dirty and dismal place.</p><p>"What's this stench?"cried Kara, pinching her nose.</p><p>"Something died in here," Rocket added.</p><p>"Hello? Thor?" Bruce called.</p><p>"Are you sure we weren't mistaken for a house?"asked Kryptonian, who had difficulty conceiving the fact that Thor could live in such a miserable hovel.</p><p>Then she recognized Thor's voice in a dismal room:</p><p>"Are you here about the cable? The Cinemax ran out about two weeks ago, and the sports were all kind of fuzzy."</p><p>Kara saw her friend, and had a huge shock. Her jaw dropped. The man she saw in front of her no longer resembled the one she had met five years ago. He was shirtless and very unrecognizable. His long blond hair had pushed back, and he has definitely put on more than a couple of pounds since she saw him last. How could a God have become so?</p><p><em>Rao, tell me I'm not seeing this!</em> <em>We were completely mistaken house?!</em></p><p>Thor picked up a beer on a table and turned to the new arrivals. He seemed happy at their sight.</p><p>"My friends ! Oh My God! Hulk! Kara!"</p><p>Happy, he took Bruce and Kara in his arms. The kryptonian smiled at her, embarrassed and bewildered at what had become of her Asgardian friend.</p><p>"Hi Thor," she replied, shocked.</p><p>"It's nice to see you again," Thor said happily.</p><p>Then he caught sight of Rocket, and began to cuddle him, as if he were a small pet.</p><p>"Come here, you little rascal!"</p><p>"No, I'm good. I'm good. That's not necessary," Rocket mumbled disengaging himself from his embrace.</p><p>"Hulk, Kara, you know my friends, Miek, Korg! Right?"</p><p>Kara then noticed the two aliens she had encountered during the battle of Asgard, Miek and Korg, sitting on a couch, playing a video game. The latter gave them courtesy greetings.</p><p>"Hi guys!" Korg wrapped them in a nice summer shirt.</p><p>Kara and Bruce greeted them jovially.</p><p>"Hello boys," the Kryptonian replied.</p><p>"Hey long time no see," answered Bruce.</p><p>Then, Korg spoke to them, without moving from the sofa.</p><p>"Beer's on the bucket. Feel free to log on to the Wi-Fi. No password, obviously.(And he resumed his Fortnite game, and he pointed to the screen.) Thor, he's back. The kid on the TV that called me a dickhead again."</p><p>"Noobmaster," Thor exclaimed, as if he had a formidable enemy in front of him.</p><p>"Yeah, Noobmaster69."</p><p>The Asgardian went to his friend, took his headphones and spoke in the microphone in a threatening voice:</p><p>"Noobmaster? Yeah, it's Thor again. You know, the God of Thunder? Listen, buddy. If you don't log off this game immediately, I'm gonna fly over to your house, come down to that basement you're hiding in, rip off your arms then shove them up your butt! Oh, that's right. Yes, now go cry to your father, you little weasel!"</p><p>And he returned the headphones to Korg, who thanked him.</p><p>"Let me know if he bothers you again, okay," said Thor to his friend.</p><p>"Thank you very much. I will."</p><p>Popeyed, Kara looked at Thor. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She no longer recognized the powerful God who had come to her Earth five years ago.</p><p>Then, Thor turned to Kara, Bruce, and Rocket again:</p><p>"What are you drinking? We have beer, tequila, all sorts of things."</p><p>He used his Stormbreaker ax to open his beer and hastened to drink it.</p><p>"No thanks, we didn't come to drunk," retorted the kryptonian wanting to remain serious.</p><p>Hulk gently put his hand on Thor's shoulder, talking to him as a friend:</p><p>"You all right?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine! Why?" asked the Thunder God, still smiling."Don't I look all right?"</p><p>"Not really, no," Kara grimaced."I wouldn't want to be rude, but you don't look like the God I met years ago.</p><p>"You look like melted ice cream," Rocket added.</p><p>Thor just laughed, before continuing:</p><p>"So, what's up?"</p><p>"Thor, you can try to be serious, please," Kara insisted. "We need your help. There might be a chance we could fix everything."</p><p>But Thor didn't seem to care about what the Kryptonian told him:</p><p>"What, like the cable? (He roasts like an alcoholic.) Cause that's been driving me bananas for weeks."</p><p>"Like Thanos," Kara and Bruce replied in chorus.</p><p>Thor stopped laughing and smiling like an idiot. He slowly put a hand on Hulk's shoulder and glared at his friends.</p><p>"Don't say that name!" he thundered.</p><p>Korg finally got up from the couch, took off his headphones and looked anxious.</p><p>"Um, yeah. We don't actually say that name in here." he murmured seriously.</p><p>Bruce gently put his hand on Thor's.</p><p>"Please take your hand off me. (And gently, he pushed her away.) Now, I know that... guy might scare you."</p><p>Thor resumed his alcoholic laugh.</p><p>"Why would I be? Why would, why would I be scared of that guy? I'm the one who killed that guy, remember?"</p><p>"I remember everything like it was yesterday," Kara snapped.</p><p>"Anyone else here killed that guy? Nope. Didn't think so. Korg, why don't you, tell everybody who chopped Thanos' big head off."</p><p>"Stormbreaker?" replied the stone alien, confused.</p><p>"Now, who's swingin' Stormbreaker?"replied the Thundering God, drinking his beer.</p><p>"Thor, look," Kara interjected gently. "You suffer, and I get it. You lost Asgard, and then half of your people. And I know first-hand that it's to lose one's world of origin. I remember how much you felt guilty when we lost five years ago. I suffered too, during those years. I lost all those my loved ones, I lost my identity, I lost my home… Now, I've nothing. I suffered as much as you. But there, we find out something that could change this world. And we want you to join us."</p><p>"I get it. You're in a rough spot, okay?" Bruce added. "You wanna know who helped me out of it?"</p><p>"I don't know," Thor replied, still drinking his beer. "Natasha?"</p><p>"It was you," said the green giant. "You helped me.</p><p>"And you can still help a lot of people if you joiny us," added Kara.</p><p>Thor stared out the window, sitting on an armchair, still sipping his beer.</p><p>"Why don't you ask the, Asgardians down there, how much my help was ones that are left, anyway."</p><p>"Exactly, we can bring them back," Kryptonian insisted. "Asgard may never become the people he once was, but you can give him a future. A better life than this one. You've a responsibility to these people. You've to assume. It's your duty, Thor."</p><p>"Please shut up, Kara," said the Asgardian, opening a pack of m &amp; ms. "I know you think I'm down here wallowing in my own self-pity, waiting to be rescued and and saved. But I'm fine, okay? We're fine, aren't we?" (He addressed his two alien roommates.)</p><p>"Nah, all good here, mate!" Korg hastily replied.</p><p>"So, whatever it is that you're offering," said Thor again, "We're not into it, don't care, couldn't care less. Goodbye. "</p><p>"We need you, pal," replied Hulk.</p><p>But the Asgardian continued to shake his head, negatively.</p><p>"There's beer on the ship," Rocket added, arms crossed.</p><p>"What kind?" said the Asgardian, turning towards him.</p><p>Seeing Thor get drunk without listening to them, began to annoy Kara. Quick as lightning, she tore the beer out of Thor's hand and threw it against a wall with her super-strength, breaking it into pieces.</p><p>"<strong>That's enough now,</strong>" she stammered angrily, looking at him with a threatening look."<strong>Thor Odinson and</strong> <strong>God of Thunder, you will listen to me.</strong> <strong>You want to get drunk and pity yourself like a poor kid?</strong> <strong>That's</strong> <strong>your problem.</strong> <strong>I don't care about your moods.</strong> <strong>You'll move your ass of this moldy chair, wash you because you stink beer,</strong> <strong>then you'll get dressed, take your ax</strong> <strong>and you'll follow us, whether you like it or not.</strong> <strong>Or else, I burn down this shabby shack with all your beers!</strong>"</p><p>Thor got up from his chair and glared at Kryptonian.</p><p>"Are you threatening me, Krypton's daughter? I can tear off your head with Stormbreaker!"</p><p>"Go ahead, try," Kara shot her with a defiant smile, clenching her fists."I would be curious to see what will happen! Are you still the God of Thunder or the God of Alcoholics and Depressives? Me, at least, I'm not fat!"</p><p>Everyone around them looked at them anxiously as Kara and Thor stared at each other, glaring at each other. Kara wasn't scared to face the Asgardian in hand-to-hand combat at all. She was determined to fight him.</p><p>Then, the Asgardian ends up capitulating.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm come."</p><p>And he went away.</p><p>"You have five minutes, hurry up!" she threw him.</p><p>Korg looked at Kara, as if he was afraid she was attacking him.</p><p>"Should ... we have to come with you, too?" he asked.</p><p>"No, you can stay," said Kryptonian dryly. "Stay here playing your stupid games."</p><p>And then she looked down at Rocket, who felt tiny in front of an angry kryptonian.</p><p>"And you, I forbid you to serve him beer in your ship, or I swear I burn your tail with my heat vision, got it?" she replied in a harsh voice.</p><p>"Yeah, Kryptonian," said Rocket, frightened, lowering himself before Kara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter, Oliver will be there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>My name is Oliver Queen,</em>
</p><p><em>After five years in hell, I returned home with one goal: to save my city.</em> <em>Before,</em><em> I was fighting that war on two fronts, by day I was leading Star City as Mayor, but by night I was someone else, I was something else ...</em></p><p>
  <em>I am… the Green Arrow. At least I was.</em>
</p><p><em>Everything changed when Thanos landed and wiped out half of the universe with the power of the six Infinity Stones.</em> <em>And that I saw my city sink into chaos, as no one had ever seen.</em> <em>I had lost.</em> <em>We had</em> <em><strong>all</strong></em> <em>lost.</em></p><hr/><p><strong>Earth – 1;</strong> <strong>Star Labs – Central City</strong></p><p>An interdimensional breach emerged from nowhere, and Kara emerged from it. After recovering Thor from Norway, she set out on a quest to go to Earth – 1, to look for Oliver. She hadn't seen him for five years, from the Thanos Garden. His help was welcome. She appeared right in the lab of Star Labs in Central City. What she saw under the eyes made a hollow in her stomach.</p><p>The laboratory was empty and covered with dust. It seemed to be abandoned for years. For five years, it looks like. With emotion, she looked at the black screens of the large laboratory office. She came across an old picture half covered with dust. It was a picture of the entire Team Flash (Barry Allen, Iris West, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Ralph Dibny and Joe West) with big smiles.</p><p>With a sad smile, Kara looked at the old fallen Team members, then decided to leave the deserted laboratory.</p><p>As she flew away, she was shocked to see what had become of the city of Central City. The city was almost extinct. No car was traveling. Police vehicles were abandoned on the sidewalks. Shops were completely looted. The Jitters coffee was abandoned and in ruins.</p><p>
  <em>Barry, if you could see your city…</em>
</p><p>Then her attention was focused on a couple who seemed to be having fun. It was Sam Scudder aka the Master of Mirrors and his girlfriend Rosa Dillon, aka Top.</p><p>"It's a wonderful day," he exclaimed with a grin. "All Central City is ours! Flash is no longer there anymore. Since half of the planet has disappeared … we're doing what we want in this city. No more Flash, no police, no judges to put us in jail. No one to stop us. All metas-humans are free to do what they want in Central City."</p><p>"A new life, darling," his girlfriend scolded, resting his head on his shoulder. "Fortunately we didn't disappear like everyone else. We were lucky."</p><p>Then his eyes fell on a poor woman who was running away with booty. The Master of Mirrors nodded to his girlfriend and disappeared into a mirror. He reappeared through another mirror right in front of the poor woman, blocking her way. The frightened woman tried to flee, but Rosa blocked the road.</p><p>"Please, don't hurt me," she said with tears in her eyes, begging her captors. "Please, let me go!"</p><p>"What do we have here?" Sam Scudder grabbed the booty of his prey.</p><p>It was a bag full of food. The woman looked at the couple, still begging them.</p><p>"Food, and I guess you have enough to pay my little lady?" sneered the Master of Mirrors.</p><p>"No, please, I have nothing in money! I gave you everything! It's food for my daughter! Please, she's only eight years old, she's very hungry and she's all that remains to me! Please!"</p><p>"Sorry for your kid, but you have to pay for this food," scans Top with a grim smile.</p><p>"It's our law," added the Master of Mirrors. "You have to pay, you pay. My darling, show her what happens to those who don't pay."</p><p>Rosa Dillon shook her head, and used her power to make the poor woman lose her equilibrium, making her dizzy. She fell to the floor, moaning and being mocked by the Master of Mirrors.</p><p>Unable to see this horror scene, Kara decided to intervene. She lands down to them. She grabbed Sam Scudder by the shoulder and sent him to a wall with her super-strength. She glared at Rosa Dillon.</p><p>"Leave her alone!" she ordered curtly. (She spoke to the frightened woman.) "Go right now!"</p><p>Immediately, the poor woman got up, retrieved her bag and disappeared from the alley.</p><p>"Who are you, the little blond girl?" said Top, staring at the kryptonian with curiosity.</p><p>"Someone who would be better avoiding piss me off, the little blond girl. You and your boyfriend, you just made me angry. I'll show you what happens to those who make me angry."</p><p>"Oh, screw you!" Top scolded, using her power over Kara.</p><p>The latter lost her balance and got dizzy. Sam Scudder stood up, rubbing his jacket.</p><p>"Another idiot who thinks she's Flash," he grumbled as he watched Kara writhing on the ground.</p><p>With one last effort, Kara managed to clap her hands, causing a powerful shock wave that propelled the two metas-humans backwards, destabilizing them. Rosa collapsed to the floor, unconscious.</p><p>The Kryptonian rose, while the Master of Mirrors, half sounded, looked at the young woman with a look of terror.</p><p>"But who are you?" he murmured.</p><p>"I'm a friend of the Flash, and since he's not here, I'll take care of you," Kara thundered in a voice full of threats.</p><p>She lifted Scudder by the jacket and slammed it against a wall, holding him firmly.</p><p>"Well, guess what, Central City isn't your city anymore. No more now, got it? Answer me?</p><p>The Master of Mirrors nodded, shocked.</p><p>"Yeah, Yeah."</p><p>Kara seemed satisfied.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>And she threw him into a dumpster. She took Rosa Dillon, unconscious, and threw her in turn in the container. She closed the lid, all satisfied.</p><p>"Have a nice day, Bonnie &amp; Clyde! It's hard to believe that Thanos spared stupids people like you!"</p><p>And she flew away from Central City.</p><hr/><p><strong>Earth – 1;</strong> <strong>Star City</strong></p><p>When she arrived at Star City, Kara was shocked again by seeing what had happened to the city. It was in the same state as Central City. Several abandoned cars. Shops looted and ransacked. Apparently, a big wave of crime raged throughout the city.</p><p>The Kryptonian arrived at Oliver Queen's apartment. At least, where he was supposed to live. On entering, she find out the deserted and abandoned residence. Oliver didn't seem to live here for years. She found an old dust-covered photo of Oliver with his wife Felicity and his son William. Stunned, she watched the family smile on their lips in a time before Thanos.</p><p>Then she kept the picture and left the residence.</p><p>She resumed her exploration of the city in search of Oliver flying over. Then she find out a battlefield on a crossroads. Individuals were shooting at each other with automatic weapons. A real war scene. Kara, despite her desire to find Oliver, landed on the ground, determined to stop the bloodbath. But before she could react, she saw an arrow touching a criminal in the leg. Then, Green Arrow emerging from nowhere, attacked the thugs with bare hands. He neutralized their weapons with a crossbow, and knocked them out with their fists. He fired an arrow from his crossbow, neutralizing a criminal who was about to shoot him.</p><p>Thinking he knocked everyone out, Green Arrow went off in one direction, when another criminal behind him pointed his gun at the archer. Kara hastened to use her super-breath, pushing the enemy away. Green Arrow then noticed the kryptonian heading towards him.</p><p>"Oliver! It's Kara! I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other, but we need to talk."</p><p>"Kara?"said Green Arrow, whose voice did not match her friend.</p><p>Interrupted, Kara looked at the archer, and find out that it wasn't Oliver Queen under the mask. It was John Diggle.</p><p>"Kara, what are you doing here?" replied the latter, stupefied.</p><p>"Where is Oliver?" exclaimed Kara, stunned. "I have to see him."</p><p>"I haven't spoken to Oliver for five years," Diggle replied, shaking his head.</p><hr/><p>Later, Diggle had taken Kara to his apartment, which was just as abandoned as that of the former mayor of Star City.</p><p>"I've been home alone since… Thanos has…" Diggle explained, unable to formulate his words.</p><p>"I know," said Kara, shaking her head. "What happened to this city?"</p><p>"The result of the consequences of Thanos when he wiped out half of our Earth. Half of Star City having gone, with my wife and my child… the whole city fell into the hands of the most dangerous criminals that could have been arrested. With the absence of the police forces, they took control of the entire city. Star City belongs to them now."</p><p>Kara looked shocked.</p><p>"And Oliver? What has become of him?"</p><p>Diggle pulled off his green hood before sighing.</p><p>"At first… When we came back to Earth – 1, Oliver did… he did what he could… He was clueless like me, I was. He fought with me to save the city. Together, we fought a battle for days… But… without the help of Felicity and the others, it was difficult for us to bring order. Oliver was devastated. In the deep end. One day, he told me… he couldn't bear to stay at Star City anymore. He said his mission to save his city was lost when Thanos snapped his fingers. That we were fighting an endless fight, that it was lost in advance. Then he left… He left the city, and he never came back…"</p><p>"Rao!" exclaimed Kara, shocked.</p><p>But there must be another reason. Oliver Queen would never have abandoned his city like that on a whim. Kara was certain there was something else.</p><p>"And since… I'm alone… trying to save this city. This hell has been going on for over five years. I took the identity of Green Arrow and since then I have been trying to save this city… what remains of it, more or less."</p><p>"John," said Kara gently. "If I'm here now, it's because… on Avengers' Earth, we've find out a way to repair the Universe. We can save those we lost, as well as this city."</p><p>Diggle looked at Kryptonian with a curious look.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"We found a way to get the Stones and use them to bring everyone back. But Oliver must be here. We need him. Don't you know where he could be?"</p><p>Diggle shook his head, before answering:</p><p>"I may have an idea of where he might be…"</p><hr/><p><strong>Earth – 1;</strong> <strong>Lian Yu Island</strong></p><p>John Diggle had given coordinates to Kara. A lost island. Her name was Lian Yu. Oliver had spent five years of his life fighting hell. Kara didn't know the whole story, having a vague idea about the history of Green Arrow.</p><p>The kryptonian flew over the sea, and finally discovered the dark island. She landed on a lush forest, surrounded by explosive weapons destroyed in neglect. She walked through the forest, using her super-hearing. Then, she heard someone. She stopped walking. She felt the presence of her friend nearby. Not knowing in what state of mind she was going to find her friend, Kara preferred to act with caution and gentleness.</p><p>"Oliver! Oliver! It's Kara! I know we have not seen each other for years, but we have to talk! Oliver? Where are you? I know you're here, I hear your heartbeat. Oliver?"</p><p>Suddenly, an arrow rocked the kryptonian, she managed to grab it before she could touch her back. Kara threw it, and saw a figure running in the woods.</p><p>The kryptonian hurled herself in pursuit of the individual, and finally blocked her way. Immediately, a bow and arrows were pointed at her. Kara raised her arms in the air as a sign of appeasement.</p><p>"Oliver, it's okay! It's me, Kara! You know very well that your arrows cannot hurt me."</p><p>"Unless they're in kryptonite," a hoarse voice replied.</p><p>Kara finally saw Oliver emerging from the shadows. He was unrecognizable. A long beard hid almost his entire face with ragged clothes. It was like a vagabond disconnected from reality.</p><p>
  <em>At least he didn't become fat.</em>
</p><p>Oliver stared at Kryptonian with a lost look. Then he turned back.</p><p>"You shouldn't have come, Kara. Whatever you say to me, I'm not into it!"</p><p>Kara ran after him and came to stand in front of him.</p><p>"Oliver, I wouldn't be here in front of you if it wasn't important…"</p><p>"Let me guess, John told you where to find me? If you came to convince me to come back and save my city, you're wasting your time! I'll not be returning to Star City!"</p><p>"I'm not talking about saving your city, I'm talking about saving the Universe. Repair what Thanos did."</p><p>Oliver laughed bitterly before retorting:</p><p>"Repair what? And how? The Stones are gone. We can't bring everyone back, and you know it well. Go away, Kara, and never come back here!"</p><p>Kara remained calm, not wanting to upset her old friend.</p><p>"Oliver, I'm serious. We may have found something that can change the game. We can bring back all those we lost. Listen to me, at least, what I have to say to you. If you don't do it for yourself, do it for them! (She showed him in front of her face the family picture she had taken from his home in Star City.)</p><p>Oliver looked shocked at the smiling faces of Felicity and William.</p><p>"Where did you get that?" he exclaimed, annoyed. "Kara, don't play that with me!"</p><p>"Do you want to see your wife and your son again? And your team? I need you to listen to me, I'll not leave here until you listen to what I have to say to you. You can use up all your stock of arrows on me if you want, but I'm not goin' anywhere."</p><p>The former archer finally nods.</p><p>"All right, I'm listening to you."</p><p>And the Kryptonian told him then for Ant-Man, his misadventure in the Quantum Realm and the travel time to recover the Infinity Stones.</p><p>Once Kara had finished, Oliver sat on a rock, meditating on what he had just learned.</p><p>"So, to save the Universe, we have to shrink in a place… which is the Quantum…"</p><p>"The Quantum Realm," Kara replied. "A place where time and space have no impact. And it's a microscopic place. We must therefore shrink to a very small size to be able to enter."</p><p>"Right," Oliver agreed, not excited. "And so, we will change the universe with a travel time. (He laughed bitterly.) Kara, I don't know if you remember, but Barry went back in time to save his mother, and it didn't really succeed, do you remember?"</p><p>"Well, I was just getting to it. It'll not be like Flashpoint. Nothing to do with that. Because we're not going to change the past, we'll use the past to change this destroyed world. Stones are in the past. We collect them, we gather them in the future, we use them, and we can bring back everyone, all those we have lost. Great, huh?"</p><p>But Oliver didn't seem enthusiastic about this idea.</p><p>"Kara, even what you say is dangerous. When you play with time, there are consequences. There are always consequences where you don't expect it. We could do much more damage than Thanos."</p><p>"Funny, Tony Stark said the same thing," Kara pointed out. "Then he changed his mind, he helps us to make the trip back in time. But I need you here, Oliver. From you as a Green Arrow."</p><p>"Green Arrow," Oliver murmured, lost in thought. "It's over for me."</p><p>Then, Kara decided to change the subject.</p><p>"What are you doing here? Why did you leave your city?"</p><p>"What did John tell you on this island?"</p><p>"I just know you lived here for a long time, and it was when you returned to Star City that you became Green Arrow."</p><p>"This island is called Lian Yu. It's Mandarin. It means purgatory. It was here, after I saw my father shooting himself in the head, that I found myself and learned to survive. I saw things no one had ever seen before, and I saw another man better than I was before, but I also saw the worst things in me. For a long time, I tried to hide that dark part of myself when I was Green Arrow. But when Thanos destroyed everything, I felt it rise in me. The demon that lies dormant in me. That demon who would have taken control of me, if I had stayed at Star City. I left my town, because I didn't want to be that monster again. I thought about my wife Felicity, also about my son William. I didn't want to betray their memory by becoming a murderer in cold blood. You wanted to know why I left Star City, you got your answer. I didn't want to disappoint people who have believed in me for a long time. Tommy, Roy, Thea, Laurel, Felicity, William… Because I know they wouldn't want that for me. And what could I do to what was happening in Star City? There were no more teams, nothing to bring order and calm in the city. Thanos has destroyed my mission of rescuing it, and it's lost forever. Here, I can be myself."</p><p>Kara nodded, finally understanding why Oliver had deserted her city, but remained uncompromising about her plan to save the Universe.</p><p>"The only way to save your city is to come with me to Avengers Earth, repair what Thanos broke. Even if it's dangerous, we have to, Oliver. Because I lost everything during those five years. I lost my loved ones, my identity, and even my Earth. You can go home. Me I can't. On my Earth, the air has become toxic to me. Kryptonite was spread throughout the atmosphere. If I go home, I die. I had to flee not to die, and I took refuge for five years on Avengers' Earth. Now, I have nothing. Thanos took everything from me. All. This new chance is our only hope. My hope of returning to a normal life. Because I'm nothing at all without Supergirl. I don't know what to do with my life. What do you want to do? Stay on this island until the end of your days without worrying about others? Do you really think Felicity and William wanted that? Join me, Oliver. Don't do it for yourself or for me, but for your son and your wife. Be realistic, you cannot go on like this. Like me, I cannot continue to wander the Multiverse like a ghost. Your family misses you. I miss mine too. My sister Alex misses me so much."</p><p>For a moment Oliver looked at Kara thoughtfully, then nodded.</p><p>"You are right. We must act for our Universe."</p><hr/><p>Later, Kara brought Oliver back by flying to Star City. The former archer wasn't a fan of being carried by a kryptonian, but didn't say anything. She had brought him home. He had gone to change. Diggle came to see them.</p><p>"Did you find Oliver?" asked he.</p><p>Finally, Oliver came to them. Kara could see that his friend archer had shaved his long beard and hair, making them short, and that he had resumed his Green Arrow hoodless outfit. He glanced at John with a look upset.</p><p>"Hello John!" replied he.</p><p>"Oliver," Diggle greeted, nodding. "It has been a long time."</p><p>"I know, and I'm sorry to be gone. I was probably cowardly but… I didn't want to tarnish the memory of our loved ones by becoming a murderer in cold blood. I didn't want that for me…"</p><p>"It's okay, Oliver, keep your apologies for later, and let's go ourselves to this… how's this thing called?"</p><p>"The Quantum Realm," Kara explained.</p><p>"That's it, let's go now, without delay," Diggle replied.</p><p>Kara pulled the extrapolator out of her pocket, activating it, creating an interdimensional breach. All three left towards Avengers' Earth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and reviewing.</p><p>What did you think of Oliver? I didn't want to make him a second Clint Barton in Endgame. It would have been too repetitive and not original. I was hoping to make Oliver shattered by the events of Infinity War, and that plunges him back into his past on Lian Yu Island. After Tommy's death, Oliver had left town and returned to the Island. I hope I have succeeded in this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p>In the laboratory of the Avengers compound, a portal springs out of nowhere, and Kara, Oliver and Diggle emerged from it. Steve, Tony and Nat came to greet them.</p><p>"Hey, guys, look who I brought back," announced the kryptonian proudly. "Remember Oliver and John Diggle?"</p><p>"Oliver," greeted Steve, as if he was greeting a soldier.</p><p>"Cap," said the archer from Earth – 1.</p><p>"Hi Oliver," said the billionaire.</p><p>"Tony," Oliver said neutrally.</p><p>"Hey guys," said Natasha."Kara, we found Clint Barton."</p><p>"Oh yeah ?" said the kryptonian.</p><p>Clint Barton aka Hawkeye came to the group of heroes. Finally, Kara met a former Avengers. She could see that the Avengers archer had suffered the consequences of the decimation. He had become a violent activist who was fighting over the members of the drug cartel.</p><p>Kara came to shake the man's hand.</p><p>"Clint, nice to meet you, despite the circumstances," she said.</p><p>The archer contented himself with a simple nod as he watched the newcomers. Then came Scott Lang, still smiling.</p><p>"Hi everyone !" if he announced. "I'm Scott Lang… Ant-Man."</p><p>Kara had him introduced to Oliver and Diggle.</p><p>"It's him, Scott. Oliver, John, it's Scott Lang. Scott, it's Oliver and John."</p><p>Oliver and John nodded to him, while Scott seemed excited at the sight of the newcomers.</p><p>"So, you too, you are aliens from another universe?" He asked.</p><p>"No, no, Scott. Me, I'm an alien," Kara explained. "They're just human like you from another Earth. A different Earth from mine."</p><p>Scott looked lost.</p><p>"The Multiverse, the Earths, I really have to look for that on the Internet."</p><p>Embarrassed, Oliver turned to Kara, murmuring in a low voice:</p><p>"So it's him, Ant-Man? Great !"</p><p>Then came Professor Hulk. At the sight of the green giant, Oliver unsheathed his bow, while Diggle pulled out a gun.</p><p>"What the hell is that ?"exclaimed John, stunned.</p><p>Kara hastened to calm the two men.</p><p>"Woh, woh, calm down boys! Easy! Do you remember Bruce Banner? Dr. Banner?"</p><p>"Banner?" exclaimed Oliver, stunned.</p><p>"Hey guys," Bruce said jovially.</p><p>"Before, it was Bruce Banner and Hulk, now is Professor Hulk," explained Kara.</p><p>"Best of both worlds !"</p><p>The two men lowered their weapons, still with stunned eyes.</p><p>"I wonder if I wouldn't have done better to stay at Lian Yu," Oliver said.</p><p>"And me at Star City," Diggle said nervously.</p><p>Both of them were not used to dealing with incredible phenomena on their Earths.</p><hr/><p>Later, Kara saw Thor walking through the compound's lab, wearing a hoodie, wearing dark glasses, drinking a beer, much to her chagrin. Tony walked right next to him.</p><p>"Drifting left. On the side there, Lebowski," said the billionaire.</p><p>Then he headed for a gigantic glass platform, where Rocket was tinkering underneath.</p><p>The time machine was being prepared.</p><hr/><p>Further, Bruce, Rhodey and Nebula were assisting Scott Lang, who was wearing a new white suit for the Quantum Realm. Clint looked at them from afar with a thoughtful look, then Oliver joined him.</p><p>"Hello, you're Clint, are not you?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it's me," said the archer.</p><p>"You're Hawkeye, then," Oliver added.</p><p>"I <strong>was </strong>Hawkeye, before Thanos made my whole family disappear."</p><p>Oliver could see that the man seemed destroyed, like someone who had been through a long tragedy.</p><p>"So it's a thing that we have together," replied the archer of Earth – 1, shaking his head. "I lost my wife, my son. I had a team too. John is all I have left."</p><p>Clint finally turned his head towards Oliver, retorting him:</p><p>"Are you archer, from what I understand?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I saw you unsheathe quickly. You've very fast reflexes. I'm impressed."</p><p>"Thank you. It's a pleasure to talk to an archer who is part of the Avengers. If I can ask you a question, how do you don't to be overwhelmed? With a guy like Tony, Banner, Rogers and a God!"</p><p>"Before Thanos, I had retired from superheroes to devote myself to my family. I was happy with my wife and children. Until one day they're gone."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I know how you feel. I spent five years fighting against the darkest parts of my life. I left my city, my mission lost… to take refuge on a desert island for five years. I didn't want to soil the memory of my loved ones."</p><p>Clint was very upset after these revelations. He looked at Oliver with admiration:</p><p>"You're stronger than me, Oliver. Me, it's exactly the opposite. I killed… a lot… I stopped counting… I did things I'm not proud of… I know it was immoral…"</p><p>Oliver nodded understandingly.</p><p>"I know what it's like to have blood on your hands. Like all of us, you found yourself facing the consequences of Thanos, and you reacted in your way. My city has been besieged by criminals for a long time, and I have abandoned it to its fate. I'm trying to convince myself that it wasn't to become a cold-blooded killer again, but maybe it was cowardice. And I'm not really proud of it. I became an archer for obscure reasons."</p><p>"It was not cowardice, I would have liked to do as you do," replied Clint, with sad eyes.</p><p>Kara joined the group that was standing next to Scott in his white suit.</p><p>"Time travel suit? Not bad," Rhodey said admiring the combination.</p><p>Professor Hulk put a glass tube containing a Pym particle, when Scott tore it from his hands.</p><p>"Easy, easy," he exclaimed. "You're being very Hulky!"</p><p>"I'm being careful," said the green giant, offended.</p><p>"These are Pym particles," Scott explained, shaking the tube up. "And ever since Hank Pym got snapped out of existence, this is it. This is what we have. We're not making any more."</p><p>"Scott, calm down," Kara said, fearing the man would drop the glass tube.</p><p>"Sorry. We've got enough for one round trip each. That's it. No do-overs."</p><p>"We'll be careful," the kryptonian promised him gently.</p><p>"Plus two tests runs."</p><p>He narrowed, but immediately resumed his normal size, agitated.</p><p>"I'm not ready for this," he replied.</p><p>"I'm game," said a voice behind them.</p><p>All turned to see Clint, who was still with Oliver.</p><p>"I'll do it," said Avenger.</p><p>Oliver looked at him with round eyes.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to do that?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure," replied Clint determinedly.</p><p>Shortly after, it was Clint Barton who wore the quantum combination. Nebula was doing some touching, while Bruce explained what was waiting for him:</p><p>"Clint, now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about it. "</p><p>"Wait a second," Rhodey said. "Let me ask you something. If we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos, you know, and…"</p><p>He makes a hand gesture suggesting that they strangle baby Thanos with a rope which shocked Kara. Even Oliver seemed stunned by this idea.</p><p>"I'm not into it!" replied the archer of Earth – 1, taken aback.</p><p>"I don't kill a baby, no way," exclaimed Kryptonian. "Thanos or not, I refuse to kill a baby. It's too horrible!"</p><p>"First of all, that's horrible, as Kara said…" Bruce replied.</p><p>"But it's Thanos!" exclaimed Rhodey.</p><p>"And secondly, time doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future." Professor Hulk said.</p><p>"Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them… Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved,"suggested Scott.</p><p>"Scott, it's not that simple," Kara replied.</p><p>"And that's not how it works," Nebula added.</p><p>"What? Who told you that?" asked Bruce.</p><p>Then, Rhodey resumed his speech:</p><p>"Star Trek, Terminator, TimeCop, Time After Time…"</p><p>"Quantum Leap," Scott said again.</p><p>"A Wrinkle in time, Somewhere in Time…"</p><p>"Hot Tube Time Machine."</p><p>"Hot Tube Time Machine, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Basically, any movie that deals with time travel."</p><p>"And The Butterfly Effect, did you see it too?" replied Kara, who didn't approve of the two men.</p><p>"Die Hard? No, it's not one…" Scott replied.</p><p>Oliver rolls his eyes as he hears all those movie names that made him angry. How could they take that to a laugh? The time travel was something serious that you should not joke about.</p><p>"You watch too many movies," exclaimed the archer of Earth – 1. "Time travel is real, and it's beyond from your movies. I'm not a scientist, but what I'm sure of is that there are terrible consequences when you want to play with travel time. And trust me, these consequences hurt a lot."</p><p>"I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true," Bruce explained. "Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't now be changed by your new future…"</p><p>"Exactly," Nebula replied.</p><p>Oliver and Kara were confused, while Scott bowed his head.</p><p>"So, Back to the Future's a bunch of bullshit?" if he cried.</p><p>Oliver turned to Kara.</p><p>"Did you really spend five years with these people?" he asked, stunned. "How did you don't go crazy?"</p><p>"Said the one who stayed alone for five years on a desert island," replied Kara ironically.</p><p>"You have islands where you come from? The Bahamas? Aruba?" Scott asked, eager to know.</p><p>Exasperated, Oliver looked up at the ceiling again, and walked away from the group.</p><p>"Why did I come back here?" he muttered in a low voice.</p><p>"I hear you Oliver," Kara told him. "I have a super-hearing."</p><hr/><p>Later, the group was gathered around the huge platform to assist Clint Barton for the time travel. Kara saw Thor in his corner, sitting on a huge crate, drinking a beer, which annoyed her. She joined him immediately.</p><p>"Let me guess, is it Rocket who gave you this beer?"</p><p>"If I want to drunk, I drunk," grumbled the God of Thunder. "Whether you like it or not. If you want to fight against me, I don't care."</p><p>Kara took a moment to calm down and finally sat next to Thor, gently picking up his beer.</p><p>"Thor, I don't want to fight you, I just want to talk to you. Because you're not fine. I know you are suffering. Like all of us, we have all suffered during these five years. If you went fine as you say, you wouldn't be sitting in your corner drinking and ruminating. And I know exactly what you feel, more than you think."</p><p>But Thor remained neutral, barely listening to her. Kara decided to change her strategy.</p><p>"When my planet Krypton exploded, I thought… I'd never be whole again. That I will never heal. My mission was to protect my cousin on Earth, but when I arrived, he became an adult and Superman. So I had to find another way. I had to adapt to a world that was not mine. I had to learn to master my powers. Fortunately, I had a family who was there to help me. Good people. Jeremiah, Eliza… and Alex… (She smiles sadly at the mention of her adopted family.) I built myself a whole life. And one day, I became Supergirl, I was happy. I had found my reason to exist. A new mission. When Thanos destroyed half of the universe, it was like I was reliving the end of Krypton. Everything I had built was gone forever. I'd nothing left. Neither loved ones, nor identity, nor even an Earth where to live. At my home, there is a green substance that can kill me. And this substance has spread throughout the atmosphere. If I go home, I die. I have nothing left, and there, now, I feel like dead from within, like an empty shell. I am broken."</p><p>"Still, you look strong," Thor pointed out.</p><p>Kara blushed a little, before answering:</p><p>"I'm flattered, but I'm not as strong as you think. I didn't tell Steve, Nat or Bruce… but one day I wanted to kill myself. I wanted everything to stop for me. I wanted to die. I took my extrapolator that allowed me to return to my Earth. And I was determined to activate it to go home and die."</p><p>"And you're still here. Why?" exclaimed the surprised God of Thunder .</p><p>"When I was going to activate it, I thought of my sister Alex. To what she would have told me if she had been there. She would have begged me not to commit suicide, and to continue living, even if it's hard. She would never have wanted me to do that. It was as if Alex was really there, and that she had saved me. So I gave up and tried to continue living, but my suicidal desires were still there. I don't know how I did to hold on until then. Perhaps because deep inside me, I continue to believe that there is still hope for this world. Reverse what Thanos did."</p><p>Thor picked up his beer and started drinking again.</p><p>"For me, there is no hope," he replied. "You're strong, Kara Zor-El, but I'm not."</p><p>Kara was moved at the evocation of her old name, then kept a supplicating glance at her friend.</p><p>"I'm sure there is still hope for you too, Thor. You're always a hero. You must be able to believe in yourself again. And I know you can do it. If I could have avoided committing suicide all this time, you can fight, too."</p><p>But Thor continued to drink, which annoyed the kryptonian.</p><p>"I'm sorry for calling you fat," she said in a sincere voice. "It was cruel, and I don't know what came over me."</p><p>"Apology accepted," replied Thor, drinking his beer.</p><p>Then Kara left her friend and joined the others. Clint Barton was in the center of the platform. Bruce was at the helm with Oliver, Diggle, Steve, Natasha, Rhodes, Nebula and Rocket at his side.</p><p>"Allright, Clint," Professor Hulk announced." We're going in 3… 2… 1…"</p><p>A visor helmet hid the archer's face and the archer narrowed and disappeared into the Quantum Realm through the platform. Everyone held their breath. After a short time, Bruce had the archer brought back to the platform.</p><p>Clint reappeared screaming Lila's name, and breathing noisily.</p><p>Oliver and Natasha ran to him.</p><p>"Hey look at me, you okay?" Nat made him, taking his face in his hands.</p><p>"Calm down, Clint, breathe deeply, relax," Oliver interjected, helping the archer get up.</p><p>Clint was shocked and then came to his senses. He showed a baseball glove to Nat.</p><p>"It worked! It worked!" he exclaimed, throwing the glove at Oliver.</p><p>All seemed happy. Kara finally saw a new hope appear to her.</p><p>
  <em>Time travel works! We only have to find the Infinity Stones!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p><p>All the superheroes were gathered around a table surrounded by holograms designating the Infinity Stones. Tony, Steve and Bruce paced, while Kara, Oliver, Diggle, Rhodes, Nat, Scott and Rocket were seated.</p><p>All planned their mission.</p><p>"So the "how" works." explained Steve. "Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones."</p><p>"Well I'd substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by one of the six infinity stones."Tony added.</p><p>"I haven't," Scott retorted. "I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about."</p><p>"We have to find in the past the six Infinity Stones that are certainly scattered across the Universe," Kara added.</p><p>"<em>Your </em>Universe, guys," Oliver said. "Kara, John and I are not from this Earth, so it's up to you to think where to find them."</p><p>"Regardless," Bruce explained quietly."We only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history."</p><p>"<em>Our </em>history," Tony corrected. "So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in."</p><p>"Which means we have to pick our targets." Clint added, standing against a wall.</p><p>"Correct," said the billionaire.</p><p>"We should focus on those we don't know," Diggle added.</p><p>"I agree," Steve nodded. "Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?"</p><p>Everyone looked at the God of Thunder who sat on a chair with dark glasses and stood still, without answering. He was almost said to be sleeping.</p><p>"Is he asleep?"exclaimed Natasha.</p><p>"No, I'm pretty sure he's dead," Rhodey replied.</p><p>"Seriously?" exclaimed Kara, beside herself.</p><p>She got up and walked to Thor, using his super-breath to knock him down, waking the Asgardian.</p><p>"Come on, wakey, wakey! Rise and shine, sleepyheads!"</p><p>Thor, half conscious, got up painfully.</p><p>"What's the matter?" replied he.</p><p>"Aether! The Reality Stone! What do you know?" exclaimed Kara, beside herself.</p><p>Thor walked to the hologram showing the Stone of Reality. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he seemed completely lost.</p><p>"Where to start? Umm… The Aether, first, is not a Stone, someone called it a Stone before. It's more of a… and angry sludge thing, so… someones gonna need to amend that. Here's an interesting story though, many years ago… My grandfather had to hide the stones from the Dark Elves… (He wiggles his fingers to imitate a frightening ghost to the dismay of all.) Scary beings. So Jane, (The hologram showed the image of a woman named Jane Foster.) Oh, there she is. That's Jane… She's… an old flame of mine… She… she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time… and then the Aether stuck itself inside her… And, she became very, very sick. So I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from. And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce her to my Mother… who's dead, (He suddenly looked sad) and oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, these things happen though you know, nothing last forever, (Tony tried to push him gently, but Thor stayed where he was.) the only thing permanent in life is impermanence."</p><p>Kara joined Thor, talking to him like a child:</p><p>"Right, Thor, we got this. It's okay, you can go back to sleep, honey. I'll wake you up when we need you. Okay?"</p><p>"Fine", said the Asgardian, all happy.</p><p>Exasperated, Kara joined Oliver and Diggle who watched Thor, staring in amazement.</p><p>"This dude<strong>*</strong> is really a God?" retorted Oliver, stunned.</p><p>"<em>Was </em>a God," said the excited Kryptonian.</p><p>"What happened to him?" asked the archer from Earth – 1.</p><p>"He suffered like all of us."</p><p>"I should have taken him with us to Star City," Diggle replied.</p><hr/><p>Later, the Avengers ate at the table, while Rocket paced the table in front of everyone, talking to them about the Power Stone.</p><p>"Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag.</p><p>"Is that a person?" asked Bruce.</p><p>"Morag's a planet," said the raccoon as if surrounded by idiots."Quill was a person."</p><p>"Like Peter Quill and Star-Lord," said Oliver, who had not forgotten the Guardian of the Galaxy he met during the battle with Thanos.</p><p>"Correct, at least someone smart here," Rocket replied.</p><p>"A planet? Like in outer space?" exclaimed Scott.</p><p>Rocket began talking to Ant-Man, as if he were talking to a puppy, stroking his hair:</p><p>"Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything. Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll get you to space."</p><p>"Rocket, that's enough," Kara replied firmly.</p><p>"This guy… Lang is really not a genius," Oliver grumbled.</p><hr/><p>And even later, Nebula told them about the Soul Stone.</p><p>"Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir."</p><p>"What is Vormir?" Nat asked, taking notes.</p><p>"A dominion of death," Nebula replied darkly. "At the very center of Celestial existence. It's where… Thanos murdered my sister."</p><p>There was a great silence. Nat picked up her notes, while Scott tried to break that uncomfortable moment.</p><p>"No it."</p><p>"So we have three Stones within our reach. We're missing three more, "Diggle replied.</p><p>"We miss the Time Stone," Oliver said.</p><p>"The Mind Stone and Space Stone, which is also called Tesseract," added Kara.</p><p>"No need to go into space to find those Stones," Oliver said.</p><p>"An easy mission for the Avengers," said John.</p><hr/><p>Shortly after, Tony, Bruce and Nat were pondering where to find the missing Stones lying on a table.</p><p>"That Time Stone guy…" Natasha said.</p><p>"Doctor Strange?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"What kind of doctor was he?"</p><p>"Neurostuff meets rabbit from a hat." Tony said, remembering the magician of the mystic arts.</p><p>"Nice place in the village, though," Professor Hulk added, wiping his glasses.</p><p>"Yeah, Sullivan Street?" Tony asked.</p><p>"No, Bleecker Street," said the green giant.</p><p>"He lived in New York?" exclaimed Black Widow."Guys, if you pick the right year, there are three Stones in New York."</p><p>Tony and Bruce looked at Natasha and came to the same conclusion. 2012 was the year when New York had suffered a terrible alien attack, forcing the Avengers to reveal themselves to the world.</p><p>In 2012, there were three Infinity Stones in New York: the Space Stone, (being the Tesseract), the Mind Stone (at that time part of Loki's Scepter) and the Time Stone.</p><p>So everyone had planned the plan. The hologram now revealed the Stones of Infinity, distributed in all eras. 2012: The Space, Spirit and Time Stone, 2013 : The Reality Stone and 2014: The Power and Soul Stone.</p><p>"All right," Captain America announced."We have a plan. Six Stones. Three teams. One shot."</p><p>Kara nodded.</p><p>"And this is gonna work, Cap."</p><hr/><p>Later, Kara returned to her room. She took a suitcase from under her shelf, undid the clasps, and opened the briefcase.</p><p>With emotion and wonder, she find out her old Supergirl suit, which she'd not worn for five years. Since she came to live on the Avengers' Earth. Now that today, they had a new chance to change the Universe, it was time for Supergirl to come back.</p><p>She removed the clip from her hair, letting it fall on her shoulders. Then took her outfit in her hands, and a flash, she changed at full speed. Wearing her cape, her skirt and her red boots, Kara took a few steps with her Supergirl costume in front of a mirror. She looked at the Kryptonian symbol on the blue of her outfit. The coat of arms of his family that represented hope. And there, a hope had just appeared.</p><p>She was surprised that her suit was still fine, despite being in a suitcase for five years. Supergirl was back, and Kryptonian was going to do everything to make it last.</p><p>She looked at the photo of her and Alex, then the mask of Flash on a base. She remained pensive for a moment, and spoke to them as if they were there:</p><p>"We'll bring you back! I promise you! And if we fail again… then it will be really the last time I wear this suit."</p><p>"This suit fits you really well," said a voice behind her.</p><p>Supergirl turned around and saw Nat in front of her room.</p><p>"We're ready to go. It's nice to see this outfit again. It's time for Supergirl to come back."</p><p>"I hope so, Nat. I hope we will bring everyone back to normal life."</p><p>"Whatever Universe you come from, you are, and you will always be Supergirl for me," Nat replied with a smile on his face." You are a hero. You are someone better. For five years, despite the state of our world, I've been trying to stay better. Whatever the outcome of our plan, always keep that hope in you, Kara. You're someone extraordinary. Don't let Thanos destroy that."</p><p>Supergirl smiled and put a hand on the young woman's shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you for being a friend to me, and even more. I know you're not Alex but… for me, you're like a new sister, Nat. You're better, and you will always be better."</p><p>"You too, Supergirl," Nat replied with a smile.</p><hr/><p>Finally, superheroes now wore combinations to go to the Quantum Realm. Even Rocket and Professor Hulk had combinations to their sizes. Supergirl and Oliver looked at the "A" on their combinations. They didn't consider themselves Avengers, but none of them cared.</p><p>Determined, Supergirl walked past Steve and Tony. All were on their way to the platform that led to the portal of the Quantum Realm. John Diggle had stayed behind. He had fought well enough on Star City. For him, it was time for Oliver Queen to return to Green Arrow.</p><p>Once everyone gathered on the platform, they all extended their arms to each other.</p><p>Steve made his speech to the whole team:</p><p>"Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends…We lost family… We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win. Whatever it takes."</p><p>"Whatever it takes," Supergirl said, shaking her head determinedly.</p><p>"Very nice speech, Captain," Oliver said, shaking his head.</p><p>"Good luck," Captain America finished shaking his head.</p><p>"He's pretty good at that," Rocket commented.</p><p>"Right," Scott said, excited.</p><p>"All right. You heard the man. Stroke those keys, jolly green." Tony instructed Professor Hulk.</p><p>Bruce made some adjustments, and joined the group.</p><p>"Tractors engaged," he announced.</p><p>Clint looked at the miniature form of Benatar.</p><p>"You promise to bring that back in one piece, right?" Rocket said to the Avenger archer.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. I'll do my best."</p><p>"As promises go, that was pretty lame."</p><p>Outside the platform, John gave them a determined nod.</p><p>"Good luck."</p><p>Then the fateful hour arrived…</p><p>"See you in a minute," Nat said with enthusiasm.</p><p>The platform began to open. Visor helmets sprang up on every combination of heroes. Then, all narrowed and entered the Quantum Realm. They traveled together in the microscopic universe, then separated in different places at a different time in the past. Supergirl stayed close to Captain America, Iron Man, Ant-Man and Professor Hulk, while Oliver stayed close to Nebula, War Machine, Hawkeye and Black Widow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to reading and reviewing.</p><p>*Dude is a reference to Infinity War. When Drax meets Thor for the first time, he tells Quill that he isn't a dude, but a Man. And in Endgame, Thor has become the opposite. He went from Man to dude, which made me laugh a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>New York ; 2012</strong>
</p><p>The first group of heroes landed in New York. The city was besieged by alien creatures. In the center, the Avengers who were gathered with the monsters around them.</p><p>Further away from them, Supergirl, Captain America, Iron Man, Ant-Man and Professor Hulk had a view of the battle. Supergirl was tempted to participate in the battle, but remembered that she shouldn't interfere with the events of the past.</p><p>"All right, we all have our assignments," said Steve, looking around him. "Two Stones uptown, one stone, down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock."</p><p>He was interrupted when they saw Hulk of 2012 crush a creature with a car, demolishing it, much to Supergirl's surprise.</p><p>"That was really you?" if she exclaimed.</p><p>Bruce looked embarrassed, while Steve spoke to him:</p><p>"Feel free to smash if things along the way."</p><p>"I think it's gratuitous, but whatever." said the green giant, pulling off his shirt.</p><p>Bruce grunted slightly, making him harmless compared to the old Hulk. He knocked on a car, but didn't seem formidable. He threw a motorcycle away.</p><p>Then, Captain America turned to his companions.</p><p>"You know what to do."</p><p>"Yes, Cap," replied Supergirl, flying away.</p><p>She flew over the city of New York, making sure to go unnoticed between fights. She saw the tall Stark tower in front of her. She made her way to the building when something caught her by the cloak and threw her to the ground, landing on a car. Or someone. Someone green.</p><p>Supergirl pulled away from the car, and found herself facing an angry Hulk, who was grunting in rage.</p><p>"Hey Hulk, I'm not a bad guy," said Kryptonian, raising her arms. "I don't wanna hurt you. Let me go."</p><p>But Hulk, unaware of what she was saying, jumped up and threatened to crash into her. Supergirl pulled away in time, before the colossal body of the green monster crushed the car.</p><p>"Do I look like a Chitauri?" exclaimed Krypton's Daughter, outraged.</p><p>For any answer, Hulk growled in rage and rushed on her. He tossed his fist in the air and knocked on the kryptonian sending her against a wall. The green Goliath came back, but this time, Supergirl fought back with a powerful punch in the jaw. And she used her heat vision sending him away to her.</p><p>Hulk, raging with rage, rushed back at Supergirl, but she hit him in the chest with the force of her two fists, pushing him back against the concrete. Taking advantage of her respite, Supergirl resumed her flight to the Stark Tower.</p><p>
  <em>I think I prefer him as Professor Hulk.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Morag; 2014</strong>
</p><p>The Benatar landed on the dark planet of Morag. Rhodey was taking a small shuttle off the ship, while Oliver was waiting with Nat and Clint.</p><p>"I miss my island," replied the archer of Earth – 1, looking around him .</p><p>"Really?" Clint said, surprised and amused.</p><p>"No offense, but I'm not used to seeing all the amazing stuff you have in your Earth," Oliver explained. "A living cloak, a raccoon talking, a giant green…"</p><p>"I wonder what there is to see on your Earth, Queen," said Avenger. "Don't you get bored in your home?"</p><p>"Never."</p><p>"Guys, come on," said Nat interposing herself between them.</p><p>Later, the group broke up. Nat and Clint were going to take Benatar to go to Vormir, while Oliver stayed with Rhodey and Nebula. Oliver squeezed the hand of the Avenger archer.</p><p>"Good luck, and take care of yourself," he said to his new friend.</p><p>"You too, Queen, find this Stone and get out of here," Clint said.</p><p>"No problem," Oliver said with a smile.</p><p>"You guys watch each other's six," Rhodey said, when Nat and Clint boarded the ship.</p><p>Then the ship took off leaving them alone on Morag.</p><p>"The coordinates for Vormir are laid in," Nebula explained. "All they have to do is not fall out."</p><p>Soon after, Oliver looked at Rhodey and the blue humanoid.</p><p>"So, Nebula, what's the plan?" asked the archer from Earth – 1.</p><p>"We just wait around for this Quill guy to show up and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?"asked War Machine.</p><p>"Let's take cover," Nebula replied neutrally. "We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the Stones."</p><p>"Who are you talking about?" Oliver frowned.</p><p>"My father, my sister… and me"</p><p>"At a time when you were still faithful to him?"</p><p>As an answer, the bluish humanoid nodded.</p><p>"So let's not just stand around. We need to find this Stone before Thanos spots us," Oliver explained, taking out his bow.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, in a system far from Morag, the 2014 version of Nebula raged against intergalactic creatures. One of them was about to eliminate her when her sister Gamorra came to her rescue. She offered her hand to help her up, but the bluish creature refused.</p><p>"I didn't ask for your help." she spat at her sister.</p><p>"And yet, you always need it." said Gamorra, remaining neutral.</p><p>She still offered her her hand, but Nebula still refused her.</p><p>"Get up. Father wants us back on the ship."</p><p>"Why?" Nebula asked.</p><p>"He's found an Infinity Stone."</p><p>Then the two warriors went to join an immense ship in the shape of a ring. Both looked at a holographic image of a planet.</p><p>"Where?" Nebula asked.</p><p>"On a planet called Morag," Gamorra said.</p><p>"Father's plan is finally in motion."</p><p>"One Stone isn't six, Nebula."</p><p>"It's a he gets all of them…"</p><p>A ray of energy emerges from nowhere behind the two warriors. And the imposing figure of Thanos emerged. He seemed to be coming back from a bloody fight. He was holding a huge two-bladed sword.</p><p>He walked to his two daughters, wiping the blood from his weapon.</p><p>"Ronan's located the Power Stone," he told Gamorra. "I'm dispatching you to his ship."</p><p>"He won't like that," said the greenish humanoid.</p><p>"His alternative is death, then" replied the Mad Titan."Ronan's obsession clouds his judgement."</p><p>Nebula rejoined Gamorra and bowed to Thanos.</p><p>"We will not fail you, Father!" She replied.</p><p>"No you won't," replied the Titan.</p><p>Nebula stood up while speaking in front of her father:</p><p>"I swear I will make you proud."</p><p>Then her left eye twinkled, and Nebula moaned in pain. She fell to the ground, then her eye shot a hologram showing James Rhodes and Oliver Queen chatting with her.</p><p>"<em><strong>We just wait around for this Quill guy to show up and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it</strong></em><em><strong>?</strong></em>"Rhodey said.</p><p>"<em><strong>Let's take cover</strong></em><em><strong>. </strong></em><em><strong>We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the Stones.</strong></em>" Nebula's voice said.</p><p>"<em><strong>Who are you talking about?</strong></em>"said Oliver Queen, frowning.</p><p>"<em><strong>My father, my sister… and me</strong></em>"</p><p>"<em><strong>At a time when you were still faithful to him? </strong></em><em><strong>So let's not just stand around. We need to find this Stone before Thanos spots us.</strong></em>"</p><p>The image faded, Nebula put a hand on her head, moaning in pain. Gamorra, who had seen everything, was stunned.</p><p>"Who were these men?" She asked.</p><p>"I don't know… my head is splitting..." moaned the bluish humanoid.</p><p>Worried, Gamorra stood up to face Thanos, trying to find a plausible justification for Nebula's condition:</p><p>"Her synaptic drive was probably damaged in battle."</p><p>But Thanos slowly approached Nebula, and put her blade on her daughter's throat. What he had seen intrigued him.</p><p>"Bring her to my ship" he ordered in a soft voice.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>New York; 2012</strong>
</p><p>Supergirl joined Iron Man at the top of the Stark Tower. Thanks to her X-ray vision she could see the Avengers stop Loki. She regretted not being able to be part of it. Defeat a terrible battle that ravaged New York.</p><p>"Cap," she announced by communication."I see you with everyone else with Loki."</p><p>"Things look like they're just about wrapped up here," Iron Man added.</p><p>"Got it, I'm approaching the elevator now, answered the voice of Steve Rogers.</p><p>Supergirl flew over the building and found a discreet entrance. In a flash, she changed, wearing a black business suit, with a fake SHIELD card with the help of Natasha and tied her hair. Kara was reluctant to pretend to be a bad guy. She knew that SHIELD was infiltrated by the Hydra and had seized Loki's Scepter. The idea of having to pretend to be a henchman of a terrorist organization disgusted her, but it was a necessary evil.</p><p>She passed guards and gave them her fake card.</p><p>"Dr. Danvers, it's the Secretary who sends me," she explained, taking a dry, neutral voice.</p><p>Then, we let her go. Despite herself, she heard Tony Stark talk about Captain America's posterior, much to her exasperation.</p><p>And the voice of Ant-Man sounded:</p><p>"As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass."</p><p>Kara rolled her eyes and spoke in a low voice:</p><p>"Guys, can we focus on the mission?"</p><p>Then Iron Man announced that the Scepter was in the hands of the agents and was in the elevator. Kara joined Captain America on one floor, right in front of the elevator.</p><p>Steve opened the doors, and both discovered Jasper Sitwell with several Hydra agents holding the briefcase containing Loki's Scepter. Sitwell seemed surprised at the sight of the arrivals.</p><p>"Captain, I thought you were coordinating search and rescue. And who are you, miss?"</p><p>"Change of plan," Steve answered, taking a seat with the agents in the elevator.</p><p>"I'm Dr. Danvers, it's the Secretary who sends me to assure him that the Scepter is in safe hands," added Kara taking place in the elevator. "So I'm going with Captain Rogers."</p><p>She had often seen Cat Grant command everyone, she had no problem imitating her in her strict way of asking everything. She had a desire to bang all these fake spy agents, but did everything to stay calm and neutral. Then the elevator started again. An agent turned to Steve.</p><p>"Hey Cap," he greeted.</p><p>"Rumlow," Captain answered, still in a neutral tone.</p><p>Kara could hear the agents putting their hands on their weapons. It was obvious that they had suspicions, it was necessary to quickly find a solution before it degenerated.</p><p>"Captain Rogers and I got orders," Kryptonian explained."From the Secretary. We're gonna be running point on the scepter."</p><p>Sitwell turned to them, looking lost.</p><p>"Doctor, I don't understand."</p><p>"We've just had an alien invasion," Kara added in a neutral tone. "It would be unfortunate if Loki's Scepter falls into the hands of anyone."</p><p>"We got word there may be an attempt to steal it," Steve added. "So you have to give it to us."</p><p>"Sorry, Cap, doctor," said Agent Rumlow."I can't give you the scepter."</p><p>"I'm gonna have to call the Director," Sitwell said, taking out a phone.</p><p>Out of ideas, Kara didn't know what to do. Alex had told her one day that she was a bad liar. If she saw her play a mean. Kara clenched her fists, ready for a clash. But to her surprise, Captain remained calm.</p><p>"That's okay," he replied. "Trust me!"</p><p>Then he whispered in Sitwell's ear:</p><p>"Hail Hydra!"</p><p>In spite of herself, Kara hastened to add in a low voice, but loud enough for all the agents to hear:</p><p>"Hail Hydra!"</p><p>All looked at them with surprise. Kara was disgusted with herself, but did everything to stay calm and serene.</p><p>Finally, Captain America and Kara came out of the elevator with the Scepter in the hands of the Avenger. Once away from the agents, both smiled at having succeeded.</p><p>"Nice to finally be able to take off that horrible suit," Kara whispered to Steve. "I'll see where Tony and Scott are."</p><p>Then Kara disappeared in super-speed, got rid of her businesswoman outfit, took her Supergirl suit and left the building flying.</p><p>She descended quietly to the front of the building and saw Tony Stark disguised as a SWAT man taking a briefcase away from a group of men. Krypton's Daughter watched with her x-rays and saw the Tesseract in the crate. They had succeeded.</p><p>But as Tony was leaving, Hulk jumped out of nowhere, mad with rage, throwing the billionaire away with the briefcase that opened in shock, knocking the bluish cube to the ground.</p><p>To Supergirl's horror, she saw Loki pick it up. In super-speed, she hurried back to the reception room, but Loki had taken the Space Stone and disappeared through a portal. The Tesseract was gone!</p><p>Supergirl, disappointed and furious, left the building flying without being seen, and returned to a deserted alley, and spoke by radio communication.</p><p>"Cap, we've a problem! The Tesseract disappeared with Loki! We lost it! Cap? Steve, it's Supergirl, can you hear me?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>In the space; 2014</strong>
</p><p>Aboard the gigantic ship was Thanos with his children. Ebony Maw was analyzing Nebula's memory through a machine planted on the head of the bluish humanoid.</p><p>"Run diagnostics," Thanos ordered. "Show me her memory file."</p><p>Maw consulted his machine and said:</p><p>"Sire, the file appears entangled. It was a memory, but not hers. There's another consciousness sharing her network...another Nebula."</p><p>Thanos and Gamorra seemed surprised.</p><p>"Impossible," said the Mad Titan.</p><p>"This duplicate carries a time stamp from nine years in the future," Maw continued, who was as surprised as they were.</p><p>"Where is this other Nebula?" asked Thanos.</p><p>"In our solar system, on Morag."</p><p>"Can you access her?"</p><p>"Yes, the two are linked."</p><p>"Search the duplicate's memories for Infinity Stones."</p><p>Immediately, Nebula's eye brought up a hologram showing the Avengers chatting in a room of their compound.</p><p>"<em><strong>… </strong></em><em><strong>and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history.</strong></em>"said the voice of Bruce Banner.</p><p>"<em><strong>Our history</strong></em>," Tony Stark corrected."<em><strong>So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in.</strong></em>"</p><p>"<em><strong>Which means we have to pick our targets</strong></em><em><strong>,</strong></em>" added Clint Barton, standing against a wall.</p><p>"Freeze image," said Thanos, who was watching everyone in the hologram.</p><p>"Terrans," exclaimed Gamorra.</p><p>"Avengers," said the Mad Titan."Unruly wretches. What's that reflection?" (He pointed to something in the picture.) "Amplify this, Maw!"</p><p>Maw zoomed the holographic image and everyone could see the silhouette of Nebula, to the surprise of Gamorra.</p><p>"I don't understand. Two Nebulas." exclaimed this one.</p><p>"No, the same Nebula," Thanos replied neutrally. "From two different times. (He turned to Maw.) Set course for Morag. Scan the duplicate's memories. I want to see everything."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and reviewing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morag; 2014</strong>
</p><p>Oliver, Rhodes and Nebula, hidden behind a ruin, could see Peter Quill aka Star-Lord dancing and humming "Come And Get Your Love" in the ruined monument where the Power Stone was The Guardian of the Galaxy was dancing and humming like an idiot.</p><p>"So he's an idiot?" replied Rhodey, in a low voice.</p><p>"Yeah," Nebula replied.</p><p>"That's the Quill I remember," Oliver added bitterly.</p><p>Then, while Quill was dancing, he was punched in the head from War Machine and fell to the floor, unconscious.</p><p>"Sorry Quill, it's not personal," said the archer of Earth – 1 to the stunned man.</p><p>Nebula searched Quill's wallet for a long tool.</p><p>"What's that?" asked Rhodey.</p><p>"The tool of a thief," replied Thanos's daughter.</p><p>She used the tool to open the door that led to the Orb containing the Infinity Stone. As she was about to return, Rhodey grabbed her by the arm.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…This is the part where spikes come out with skeletons on the end and everything…" he exclaimed.</p><p>Oliver rolled his eyes, while Nebula looked at him with a frown.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"she replied.</p><p>"When you break into a place called the temple of the Power Stone, there gonna be a bunch of boobytraps…"</p><p>"Ignore him! Ignore him, go ahead!" Oliver intervened, motioning Nebula to enter the ruined temple.</p><p>Then he gave an exasperated look at War Machine.</p><p>"Seriously, you watch too many movies. Nebula knows this place. If there were any traps, she would have told us," he thundered at the Avenger.</p><p>Then they both joined Nebula who were watching the orb surrounded by a force field.</p><p>"I guess that's it, the Power Stone, how do we take it?" asked the archer.</p><p>In response, Nebula forced her hand into the force field, melting the outer plating on her arm. She successfully grabbed the orb and put it in the bag.</p><p>She looked at her metallic arm before addressing the two men:</p><p>"I wasn't always like this."</p><p>"Me either," replied Rhodey.</p><p>"Me either, I wasn't always like that," Oliver added, looking at his bow and his archer's outfit. "Nebula… you and I have a lot in common. I know what it's like to be forced to become a killer."</p><p>Nebula had told Oliver all about her past. The archer understood it perfectly. He himself had been forced to become a killer for his survival, before becoming Green Arrow.</p><p>"We work with what we got, right?" added War Machine.</p><p>Then he threw out his helmet, and all of them resumed their combinations to join the Quantum Realm.</p><p>"Sync up," said War Machine. "3… 2… 1…"</p><p>Oliver and War Machine shrank and disappeared, while Nebula remained frozen, unable to leave. Her eye shot out a holographic light and collapsed to the ground.</p><hr/><p>Aboard the gigantic Thanos ship, the 2014 Nebula showed her father future images of her double. The holographic images of Kara and Oliver appeared before him. Gamorra and Ebony Maw saw all that too.</p><p>"<em><strong>… </strong></em><em><strong>We find out the Stones in the past, we gather them together, and we use it to bring back all those we lost,</strong></em>" said the voice of Kara. "<em><strong>And after that, we may be able to return to our Earths.</strong></em>"</p><p>"Their Earths?" Gamorra confused.</p><p>"The Multivers, interesting," Thanos replied with a cheerful air. "Maw, go much further in her memory."</p><p>Then images showed Supergirl and the Avengers defeat Thanos in the Garden. The Hulkbuster push the Titan to the ground screaming with rage:</p><p>"<strong>…</strong><em><strong>MURDERED TRILLIONS!</strong></em>"</p><p>"<em><strong>And even more!</strong></em>"said the voice of Oliver Queen.</p><p>"<em><strong>You should be grateful!</strong></em>"replied Thanos simply.</p><p>As an answer, he had received the fist of the Hulkbuster in his face. Supergirl was coming towards him, her eyes angry.</p><p>"<em><strong>GRATEFUL</strong></em><em><strong>?</strong></em>"if she cried. "<em><strong>FROM </strong></em><em><strong>WHAT? </strong></em><em><strong>TO HAVE KILLED OUR FRIENDS AND OUR FAMILIES? </strong></em><em><strong>IN YOUR DREAMS!</strong></em>"</p><p>Then the 2014 Thanos looked at Supergirl's picture hitting her future dub, with a neutral look.</p><p>Then came the moment when the Avengers had interrogated the Titan on the Stones of Infinity. He replied:</p><p>"<em><strong>Gone</strong></em><em><strong>, reduced to atoms.</strong></em>"</p><p>"<em><strong>You used them two days ago,</strong></em><em><strong>" </strong></em>said Bruce Banner's voice.</p><p>"<em><strong>I used the Stones to destroy the Stones. </strong></em><em><strong>It nearly… killed me. But the work is done. it always will be. I am… inevitable.</strong></em>"</p><p>Then the picture stopped. Gamorra turned to his father in 2014.</p><p>"What did you do to them?"</p><p>"Nothing. Yet." replied Thanos in a calm voice. "They're not trying to stop something I'm going to do in our time. They're trying to undo something I've already done in theirs."</p><p>"The Stones," Gamorra realized, stunned.</p><p>Thanos turned to her, with a look of triumph.</p><p>"I found them all. I won. Tipped the cosmic scales to balance."</p><p>He stroked her daughter's hair, and she immediately knelt down in front of him.</p><p>"This is your future," said Ebony Maw, who did not lose sight of what he saw.</p><p>"It's my destiny," replied Thanos solemnly.</p><p>Then the image resumed.</p><p>"<em><strong>… My father is many things. Liar is not one of them.</strong></em>"say voice Nebula.</p><p>"<em><strong>... Thank you daughter,</strong></em>"said Thanos. "<em><strong>Perhaps I treated you too harshly</strong></em><em><strong>…</strong></em>"</p><p>Then Thanos watched his double behead his head. Gamorra was shocked, while the Mad Titan remained neutral.</p><p>"And that, is destiny fulfilled." he replied in a calm voice.</p><p>"Sire," said Maw. "Your daughter…"</p><p>With these words, he used his telekinesis power to wrap a chain around Nebula's throat.</p><p>"… is a traitor!"</p><p>"That's not me…" cried Nebula, struggling to breathe."I could never have betray you… I could never… "</p><p>Thanos gently released the chain around his daughter's neck, and took her face in his palm.</p><p>"I know. And you'll have the chance to prove it." he said.</p><hr/><p>On Morag, Nebula was frozen on the ground, her eye was projecting a hologram, then she regained her wits with horror.</p><p>"No… he knows!"</p><p>She ran to join the Benatar's little shuttle and hurried to talk to a radio:</p><p>"Barton? Barton, come in. Romanoff? Come in, we have a problem. Come on! Come in, we have a prob… Thanos knows. Thanos… He knows."</p><p>But a gigantic shadow obscures the shuttle. Nebula raised her head to see Thanos' gigantic black vessel, which immediately caught her through a bluish ray.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>New York ; 2012</strong>
</p><p>Supergirl saw Steve jump from a building staircase with Loki's Scepter in his hand. Both saw Tony and Scott in a broken car, completely sullen.</p><p>"Cap, sorry we got a problem," Tony replied.</p><p>"Huh. Yeah, we do."exclaimed Scott.</p><p>"A big problem," added Supergirl.</p><p>All three told Steve about their mishap with Loki, who had taken advantage of Hulk's appearance to seize the Space Stone and run away through a portal. They had no idea where he had gone. Impossible to get hold of the Tesseract.</p><p>"Well, what are we gonna do now?" asked Captain America.</p><p>"You know what, give me a break, Steve. I just got hit in the head with a Hulk!" Tony grumbled.</p><p>Scott got out of the car and paced angrily.</p><p>"You said that we had one shot. This, this was our shot. We shot it. It's shot. Six Stones or nothing."</p><p>"You're repeating yourself, you know that?"</p><p>"You're repeating yourself! You're repeating yourself! You ruined the time heist…"</p><p>"Guys, guys, calm down!"intervened Supergirl, raising her arms in the air. "We'll not solve anything with these bickering."</p><p>Despite the fact that they had failed, the Kryptonian was convinced that there was another solution.</p><p>"Are there any other options with the Tesseract?"Steve added, still calm.</p><p>"No, no, no, there's no other option!" Scott replied, out of him. "There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else. We have one particle left. Each. That's it, alright? We use that… Bye, bye. You're not going home. "</p><p>"What we need is going to a time when we are sure to find both Tesseract and Pym particles," Supergirl suggested. "That's the only way!"</p><p>Tony looked stunned and hurried out of the car and joined Captain.</p><p>"Supergirl, you're a genius!" if he exclaimed. "There's another way. To retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State."</p><p>Steve nodded.</p><p>"Well, it looks likewe're improvising." he said.</p><p>"Steve, what do we do?" asked Kryptonian.</p><p>Captain America handed Loki's Scepter to Scott, then signaled to Supergirl.</p><p>"Bring the Scepter back to the compound. We take care of the Tesseract."</p><p>"Good luck, Cap," Kara nodded.</p><p>"Look, if you do this, and this doesn't work, you're not coming back," Scott said, unsure of their plan.</p><p>"Thanks for the pep talk, pissant." Tony said sullenly. (Then he turned to Steve.) "You trust me?"</p><p>"I do," Steve replied.</p><p>Then both took back their combinations of the Quantum Realm and disappeared, leaving Supergirl and Scott alone in the alley.</p><p>"I hope they'll succeed," said Ant-Man.</p><p>"They will, I'm sure," Supergirl agreed, nodding. "We do what Steve asked us. We return to compound."</p><p>Then both of them disappeared into the Quantum Realm.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2014</strong>
</p><p>Nebula had been captured aboard Thanos's ship. And she was being abused by her double of the past.</p><p>"You're weak," she spat in disgust.</p><p>"I'm you," said Nebula.</p><p>And the 2014 Nebula hit his double with a punch in his face. Gamorra walks into the room. At the sight of her sister, Nebula was shocked. She tried an approach to her.</p><p>"You can stop this. You know you want to. Did you see what happens in the future? Thanos finds the Soul Stone. You wanna know how he does that? You wanna know what he does to you?"</p><p>"That's enough," thundered the 2014 Nebula as he kicked his doppelganger again. (She approached her, holding out a penknife.) "You disgust me. But that doesn't mean you're useless."</p><p>She pulled out a golden plaque from the face of her look-alike.</p><p>She joined Thanos, seated on a throne, and handed him a Pym particle.</p><p>"How do I look?" she asked him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and reviewing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11</strong>
</p><p>Supergirl, Oliver and all the other superheroes made their way back through the Quantum Realm. They resumed their respective sizes on the platform in the compound's laboratory, under the astonished gaze of John Diggle.</p><p>"Wow, that was fast," he exclaimed joining them.</p><p>Everyone looked at each other. Their combinations disappeared. Supergirl could see Tony holding a briefcase that probably contained the Tesseract. They had succeeded. And she saw Thor with his hammer Mjolnir, to his surprise. He had told him that he had lost his hammer when his sister Hela had destroyed it.</p><p>"Did we get them all?" Bruce asked, looking at everyone.</p><p>"You telling me this'll actually work?" Rhodey said, raising the orb in his hand.</p><p>"Have we the six Stones?" exclaimed Supergirl, radiant. "We did it. It's… (She paused when she saw someone missing.) "Wait, someone is missing. I don't see Natasha."</p><p>The only one in the group who was not happy was Clint. He had a dark expression. Bruce and Steve turned to him.</p><p>"Clint, where's Nat?" asked Professor Hulk.</p><p>Clint didn't speak. He looked at his companions, tears in his eyes. Everyone understood that Natasha wouldn't come back.</p><p>Supergirl looked upset and helpless. She had tears in her eyes too. She had just lost another person around her. Natasha who had been there for Kara, when she had no place to live. Natasha, with whom she had bonded a lot.</p><p>"No, no, she isn't dead…" she moaned in a low voice.</p><p>Clint's silence said everything about Natasha's fate. Even Oliver and John were shaken by the news. The mission was completed but at a very high cost. The sadness exceeded everyone. Bruce fell to his knees and hammered the floor.</p><hr/><p>Shortly after, the Avengers were gathered outside the compound, on a terrace near the lake. Kara, Oliver and John shared their grief. The kryptonian had resumed her jogging outfit and was crying in her corner.</p><p>On Vormir, Natasha and Clint had met a strange man with a red skull who had imposed on them a sacrifice to be able to obtain the Soul Stone. Clint wanted to sacrifice himself, but it was Nat who did it for him.</p><p>"Thanos said he had to kill his daughter to get the Soul Stone," Oliver explained, who had just remembered this detail.</p><p>He looked at Clint, seeing how saddened his colleague's death was. With a look of compassion, he put his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>After a silence, Tony decided to ask, in spite of himself:</p><p>"Do we know if she had family?"</p><p>Steve, sitting on a bench with tears in his eyes, answered with his head bowed:</p><p>"Yeah. Us."</p><p>"She had no one but us," Kara sobbed. "It isn't fair! She should be here with us! It isn't fair!"</p><p>"What? What's wrong with you, Kara?" exclaimed Thor suddenly.</p><p>Kara looked at him with a confused look.</p><p>"What? What's wrong with me? And you, what's wrong with <strong>you</strong>?"</p><p>"You're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the Stones, right? (He looked at Steve.) As long as we have the Stones, Cap, we can bring her back, isn't that right? So stop this shit. We're the Avengers, get it together."</p><p>Kara wondered if Thor was serious or drunk.</p><p>"We can't get her back," said Clint, looking at the lake.</p><p>"Wha- what?" exclaimed Thor again.</p><p>"It can't be undone, it can't," archer Avenger said, looking confused.</p><p>And to Kara's surprise, Thor laughed curtly before retorting to Clint:</p><p>"I'm sorry. No offense, but you're a very earthly being. Okay? We're talking about space magic. And "can't" seems very definitive don't you think?"</p><p>Clint remained neutral before retorting:</p><p>"Look, I know that I'm way outside my paygrade here. But she still isn't here, is she? It can't... be undone. Or that's at least what the, great floating guy had to say. (Then he got angry.) Maybe you wanna go talk to him? Okay? Go grab your hammer, and you go fly and you talk to him."</p><p>"Clint, calm down," Oliver said softly. "I know how you feel. But this anger will not help you. Trust me, I know that."</p><p>Oliver was upset for his archer friend. If it were him instead of Clint, the archer of Earth – 1 would have acted exactly the same.</p><p>"It was supposed to be me," Clint went on. "She sacrificed her life for that goddamned stone. She bet her life on it."</p><p>In a burst of anger, Bruce grabbed a bench and threw it away into the lake. Kara would also like to be angry and turn into a ferocious creature. She would give everything to bring back Natasha.</p><p>"She's not coming back," said Bruce. "We have to make it worth it. We have to."</p><p>"He's right," Kara nodded. "Natasha has been like a sister to me for five years. And her death affects me as much as you. But we don't giving up fighting. We have the Stones. We'll use them. If we cannot bring back Nat, bring back those who can be. That's what she wanted. So let's do it for her and for all those who have been dusted by Thanos."</p><p>"We will," Steve replied, getting up from the bench.</p><hr/><p>Later, in the lab, Tony used his knowledge and technology to make a red glove. He carefully placed the Infinity Stones with nervous precision.</p><p>Finally, the work was completed. Kara had put on her Supergirl suit and was staring at the red glove like everyone else around her.</p><p>"All right. The glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?" Rocket explained, looking at everyone.</p><p>Indeed, the question was obvious: who would put on the glove and snap fingers with the power of the six Infinity Stones? Thanos had almost died using them. Supergirl might not have a chance of survival, even with the sun's rays. Who would be powerful enough to do it? Oliver and Diggle looked at each other. They asked themselves the same questions, too.</p><p>"I'll do it," Thor said as he made his way to the glove. "I'll take care of it."</p><p>But Supergirl, Steve, Tony and Scott held him by their arms.</p><p>"Wait, Thor, wait! Not so fast!" said the kryptonian.</p><p>"We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet," Captain America retorted.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. What, were you just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?" asked the Thunder God with sarcasm.</p><p>"We should at least discuss it," Scott said.</p><p>"Yes, I agree with Scott," added Supergirl. "It concerns everyone who is here. We must make this decision together."</p><p>"For once, Ant-Man is right," Oliver said. "We should discuss it together."</p><p>"Look, us sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back," Thor explained. "I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty."</p><p>Supergirl rolled her eyes as she heard Thor show off, but remained calm.</p><p>"Thor, I understand your reasoning, I get it," she explained gently. "But it's not just the fact that glove is channeling enough energy to light up an entire planet, I'm telling you, you're in no condition. Physically and mentally, you can't. I want to bring everyone back, but it's not so simple. If Thanos nearly died with the Stones, I would be surprised if I did, even with the sun to regenerate me."</p><p>"Kara, you have the sun, me, what do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Thor replied.</p><p>"Cheez Whiz?" Rhodey said.</p><p>"Lightnings! Lightnings!"</p><p>"Lightning won't help you, pal," Bruce said in a determined tone. "It's gotta be me."</p><p>Everyone looked at him. Professor Hulk seemed very serious. He wanted to do it.</p><p>"You saw what those stones did to Thanos. As Supergirl said, it almost killed him. None of you could survive."</p><p>"And you think you can be able to support the power of all the Infinity Stones together?"Oliver asked.</p><p>"I don't know. But I am potentially able to survive. The radiation's mostly gamma. It's like…uh… I was made for this."</p><p>Further towards the Quantum Realm platform, the 2014 Nebula, which had taken the place of its look-alike of the future, began to activate the portal.</p><p>In the big room of the complex, everyone prepared. Oliver had donned his Green Arrow suit without his hood. Diggle had resumed his Spartan suit. Steve was in Captain America's outfit, just as Ant-Man had put on his visor helmet. Rhodey had his war machine armor. Tony was giving Bruce instructions:</p><p>"You remember… everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years."</p><p>"Got it," said Bruce, shaking his head.</p><p>"And bring back all those missing in the Multiverse," Diggle added.</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>Supergirl stood near Captain America and Ant-Man. While Green Arrow and Spartan stood near Iron Man and Clint Barton. Once Tony had his armor on him, he locked the entire Avengers compound.</p><p>Bruce walked to the glove.</p><p>"Everybody comes home," he said.</p><p>Anxious, Supergirl began to pray in her head, wanting her friend to bring everyone back and at the same time survive. She could not bear to lose another friend.</p><p>"May Rao be with you," she murmured.</p><p>Bruce pulled his powerful hand into the glove… and immediately the surge overwhelmed him. He groaned in pain and rested his knee on the ground, holding his gloved hand. He screamed in pain, struggling not to fall.</p><p>"Take it off. Take it off!"Thor shouted.</p><p>"Hold on, Banner!" Oliver shouted.</p><p>"Bruce, are you okay?" Captain America intervened.</p><p>"Bruce, stay with us, are you okay?" exclaimed Supergirl, panicked.</p><p>Despite the pain that was eating him, Professor Hulk managed to shake his head:</p><p>"I'm okay, I'm okay!"</p><p>In the laboratory, Nebula brought the gigantic vessel of Thanos, which crossed the Quantum Realm and arrived in the present.</p><p>Bruce screamed, fighting the intense pain that went through his body through the glove. In a last effort, he managed to lift the glove in the air, snapped his fingers. A powerful detonation sprang up and crossed the room. Professor Hulk fainted and the glove slid off his arm. All ran to him.</p><p>"Bruce, can you hear me? Bruce!" exclaimed Supergirl, anxious.</p><p>"Banner, are you okay?"exclaimed Oliver.</p><p>Then the Kryptonian girl used her super-breath on the mutilated arm of Hulk.</p><p>With a kick, Clint pushed back the glove, while Oliver and Diggle joined the green giant on the ground.</p><p>Bruce, half-blown, took Steve's arm.</p><p>"Did it work?" he asked.</p><p>"Worth a shot. It's over. It's okay," Thor told him calmly.</p><p>Then, the entire installation of the Avengers unlocked. After making sure of her friend's health, Supergirl stood up to look around her, and saw something she had not seen for a long time. In the distance, outside, she saw plants and birds singing and flying around. For five years she had not seen any birds, and she was amazed.</p><p>With pure happiness, she watched the birds perched on the tree in the company of Ant-Man. If the birds had come back, then everyone was back! She thought of her sister Alex, her friends J'onn, Barry, James, Lena, Cisco… all those who had vanished five years ago had come back?</p><p>"Guys… I think it worked," whispered Ant-Man with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Yes, it looks like," said Supergirl, beaming with happiness.</p><p>She joined Oliver and Diggle, who were as stunned as she was.</p><p>"Oliver, I think Bruce brought everyone back. It worked!"</p><p>Green Arrow looked at his friend answering:</p><p>"Clint's wife calls him on the phone… (He looked astonished in his turn.) That means Felicity, William, Lyla and the others came back …"</p><p>Diggle, in a state of pure happiness, laughed:</p><p>"How to know?"</p><p>Supergirl looked up at the sun, and looked horrified at seeing a gigantic ship overhang the entire Avengers complex. She saw a missile falling on them.</p><p>"<strong>LOOK OUT</strong>,<strong> WE'RE UNDER ASSAULT! WE'RE UNDER ASSAULT!</strong>"</p><p>Immediately, several missiles coming from the ship destroyed the whole enclosure, carrying the superheroes with the rubbish in the basements.</p><hr/><p>Diggle regained consciousness with Clint. He rose slowly.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm fine," Clint replied, shaking his head.</p><p>"We're in the sewers," Diggle said, looking around him.</p><p>Clint activated a flashlight and held up the light above him to see what had happened.</p><p>"Cap?"</p><p>"Oliver, can you hear me? Oliver…" called John with a headset. (Then he saw something that caught his attention.) "Oh, damn it!"</p><p>He picked up the glove that contained the Six Infinity Stones. Then Clint unsheathed his bow.</p><p>"We're not alone!" replied he.</p><p>He shot an arrow with the light toward the dark tunnel and found hordes of Outriders.</p><p>"I know these critters," Diggle replied."They are part of the Thanos army. Let's get outta here!"</p><p>Clint and Diggle ran into the sewers to escape the Outriders.</p><p>"Let's split up!" Diggle shouted. "I can do diversion."</p><p>"I agree, give it to me!"</p><p>John handed the glove to Clint. He fled immediately into the basement, while Diggle faced the monsters and killed them with his guns.</p><hr/><p>Outside, through the ruins of the complex, the ship overlooked the whole. A beam of energy suddenly burst from the ship, and Thanos appeared on the ground, facing his Nebula who was making his way towards him.</p><p>"Daughter," murmured the Mad Titan in a calm voice.</p><p>"Yes, Father," said the bluish creature proudly.</p><p>Thanos looked around as he spoke:</p><p>"So this is the future. Well done."</p><p>"Thank you, Father," Nebula replied, removing the gold plate from his skull. "They suspected nothing."</p><p>Thanos planted his double blade sword on the ground, removed his helmet and placed it on the edge of his sword.</p><p>"The arrogant never do," replied the Mad Titan, sitting down and addressing Nebula."Go, find the Stones. Bring them to me!"</p><p>"What will you do?"</p><p>"Wait."</p><hr/><p>Somewhere in a ruin, Supergirl pushed back a block of concrete that was on her back and turned to Oliver. During the attack, she had used her indestructible body to protect Green Arrow.</p><p>"Are you alright?" she asked her archer friend.</p><p>"I'm fine, thank you Kara," Oliver said.</p><p>"The ship that attacked us, I know it, is Thanos. How is it possible? Thanos is dead five years ago…"</p><p>But Oliver was not surprised by this news.</p><p>"We messed with time," he explained. "There are always consequences when you mess with time." (He thought, then seemed to understand.) "2014."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"In 2014, Nebula said that Thanos was already searching the Stones at that time… as well as… that all his children, including Nebula… At that time, she was still faithful to him… We were manipulated…"</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>Both came out of the ruins and saw Thanos sitting with his sword near him. All looked at him with amazement and anger. Supergirl and Green Arrow joined Captain America, Tony and Thor who, too, had their eyes fixed on Thanos. All together contemplated him.</p><p>Supergirl looked at Thanos. He looked exactly like the day she first met him. In his armor, with a look of power. It was no longer the fear she felt about her. It was anger and hatred. She thought back to when the Mad Titan had slammed her fingers, when half of the universe had perished, removing Barry, Alex, J'onn and all the others… the five years of suffering she had endured as a result of that. She had never wanted someone to die until today. She wanted more than anything to see Thanos die.</p><p>"What's he been doing?"Tony asked.</p><p>"Absolutely nothing," said Thor, who seemed lucid this time.</p><p>"Where are the Stones?" asked Captain America.</p><p>"Somewhere under all this," said Iron Man."All I know is he doesn't have them."</p><p>"So we keep it that way," said the super-soldier.</p><p>"We have a real advantage, this time, Tony," retorted Oliver."As long as he has no Stones on him, we've the advantage."</p><p>"And he's not going to get them," Supergirl said.</p><p>"You know, it's a trap, right" Thor pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah. And I don't much care," Tony said.</p><p>"Me too, I don't much care, but we've no choice, we must fight him," said Supergirl looking at Thanos with determination.</p><p>"Good. Just as long we are all in agreement," replied the Thunder God, raising his arms in the air.</p><p>He threw lightning around him, then Stormbreaker and Mjolnir came towards him. Thor caught them, while lightning changed his clothes. He now wore Asgardian armor with a red cape, while his beard and hair were better maintained.</p><p>Supergirl finally recognized the real Thor she had met.</p><p>"Let's kill him properly this time." Thor said.</p><p>"If we get together, we can defeat him," Oliver added, taking out a spear."There will be no failure."</p><p>Then all five made their way to him. Thanos looked at them with a grin. While the five heroes looked at him with angry looks.</p><p>"You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me," he scolded, as if he was talking to himself.</p><p>"Whatever year you come from, you made a big mistake coming here," Supergirl snarled, her face filled with hatred and anger. "You'll regret having made this trip."</p><p>"It's you who made a big mistake in making this travel time," replied the Mad Titan with the same grin. "It's you who will regret having made this trip. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me that's impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist."</p><p>"Yep. We're all kinds of stubborn," Tony said.</p><p>"You imagined a grateful universe by suppressing his half, but you were wrong," Oliver replied angrily. "Look around you, there is no grateful. Only death, suffering and chaos. How can we prosper? How can we move on in life? The past determines who we are. And we'll always be stubborn with it.</p><p>"I'm thankful," Thanos nodded."Because now I know what I must do. (He finally stood up and stared at the five heroes.) I will… shred this universe down to its last atom. (He put on his helmet and took his sword.) And then...With the Stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe."</p><p>"Born out of blood!" exclaimed Captain America as he prepared to fight.</p><p>"They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them."</p><p>"And who are you to decide what is better for the universe?" Supergirl spat with hatred. "Who do you think you are? A God? A savior?</p><p>"I'm a survivor," said the Mad Titan dryly.</p><p>"<strong>We</strong>'re survivors," corrected kryptonian girl with rage. "You are just a madman!"</p><p>Thor waved his hammer and ax screaming, flashing lightning, while Iron Man and Supergirl flew up into the air. Thanos fended off Captain America's shield as he struggled against Supergirl, Green Arrow, Iron Man and Thor.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Clint ran with the glove of the Infinity into the sewers, escaping the Outriders. He managed to repel them with explosive arrows and with his katana cut one into pieces.</p><p>He fell to the ground blowing and saw Nebula coming towards him.</p><p>"Oh, hey… I know you," he murmured in a breathless voice.</p><p>He handed her the glove. Immediately the blue humanoid contacted by atrium:</p><p>"Father, I have the Stones!"</p><p>"What?" exclaimed Clint, stunned.</p><p>She immediately pointed a weapon at the Avenger Archer. Then Gamorra and the other Nebula came to them.</p><p>"Stop!" said Gamorra threatening her with a weapon.</p><p>The 2014 Nebula seemed surprised to see his sister with his double of the future.</p><p>"You're betraying us?"she exclaimed, addressing Gamorra.</p><p>The other Nebula presented herself to her, her hands raised in the air.</p><p>"You don't have to do this."she said to him gently.</p><p>"I am… this!"</p><p>"No, you're not," Gamorra said.</p><p>"You've seen what we become." said Nebula of the future, pointing to his skull.</p><p>Then came John Diggle who approached her gently.</p><p>"You don't have to do this!" he said gently. "You don't have to be like that! It's the fault of Thanos! He stole your life, and he made you his puppet! You have the choice! You can be free! You can choose to be whatever you want."</p><p>"Nebula, listen to him, he's right," Gamorra said beseechingly to her sister in 2014.</p><p>"You can change," said the other Nebula.</p><p>The 2014 Nebula still held his weapon in the air. She seemed reluctant to shoot, then ended up stammering:</p><p>"He won't let me."</p><p>"Not if we stop him!" Diggle continued. "Join us and together we can defeat him definitively before he gets the Stones."</p><p>"No," replied the 2014 Nebula. "Nobody can stop him."</p><p>She brandishes her weapon on Gamorra…</p><p>"No!"</p><p>But the other Nebula was faster, and fired on her double of 2014. Immediately, she collapsed on the ground, dead, releasing the glove that contained the Stones on the ground. All looked at her with sad looks. Clint took the opportunity to pick up the glove.</p><hr/><p>On the outside, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Iron Man, Captain America and Thor were fighting Thanos. With his double blade sword, the Mad Titan repelled their attacks. Iron-Man landed on the ground, addressing the God of Thunder:</p><p>"Okay, Thor, hit me!"</p><p>Thor combined the powers of Mjolnir and Stormbreaker on the billionaire. The combination of Iron-Man absorbed the energy, and the Avenger sent dumps to Thanos. He used his sword to protect himself. Thor threw his hammer at the Titan, but Thanos grabbed Tony, using him as a shield, and Mjolnir hit Iron-Man in the head, knocking him out in the distance.</p><p>Thanos repulsed Captain America and fought Supergirl. She used her super-breath on the Titan, sending it to the ground. With rage, she took the opportunity to jump on him, and hit him with faces with fists. Moaning with anger, Thanos got rid of the kryptonian and stood up to face her. The Girl of Steel looked at the Mad Titan with a look of anger.</p><p>"I've always refused to take somebody's life. But for you, I'm going to make an exception. Because you took me <strong>EVERYTHING</strong>."</p><p>And she stumbled on Thanos flying and using her heat vision on him. Thanos repulsed Kryptonian attacks with his sword, and eventually drove away the Kryptonian, who managed to take his sword from him.</p><p>Oliver ran toward Thanos and threatened him with an arrow with his bow. The Mad Titan chuckled at the sight of the Archer of Earth – 1:</p><p>"You fool! Do you want to defeat me with a bow and arrows?"</p><p>"Honestly, yeah!" Oliver replied with a grin.</p><p>He shot an arrow that touched Thanos in the belly, triggering a lightning flash. The Titan groaned in pain as lightning struck him all over his body. Then Oliver fired a new arrow that touched Thanos's shoulder.</p><p>"Energy arrows!"he thundered. "Courtesy of your sweet daughter Nebula. She helped me make them! We created them for you! Her and I have a lot in common, like our deep hatred of you."</p><p>He ran toward him, while Thanos managed to remove the arrows from his body. Roaring with rage, he intercepted Green Arrow, pulling his bow away. He grabbed the archer by the body and sent him beating against a ruin.</p><p>Supergirl, brandishing the double blade sword, leaped and flew like a missile at Thanos, and using her heat vision on him. Thanos lowered her head to avoid the Kryptonian lasers and stopped her by catching her by the neck. With a grin, he snatched his sword from her hands.</p><p>"Thanks for giving to me my sword."</p><p>And he threw Supergirl to the floor like a bundle and turned to Thor. He threw his sword at the Asgardian, but he dodged it. The sword returned to its owner and attacked Thor. The latter managed to snatch his weapon with Stormbreaker, but Thanos was faster by hitting Thor in several parts of the body. Thor was hit and smothered by Thanos as he beat him. He struck the Asgardian on the head. He tried to summon Stormbreaker, but Thanos managed to grab the ax and did everything to push him into Thor's chest. The latter tried in vain to repel his enemy. Thanos smirked as he pushed Stormbreaker over Thor.</p><p>Mjolnir began to float and fly like a ball, hit Thanos and landed… in the hand of Captain America to the astonishment of all.</p><p>"Wow!" exclaimed Supergirl, bewildered, watching Thor's hammer in Steve's hands.</p><p>"I knew it!" Thor replied with a smile.</p><p>Thanos struck a Thor ground and continues its battle against the super-soldier, brandishing both his shield and Mjolnir.</p><p>Captain America charges Thanos, swinging the hammer and hitting the Titan in the face, sounding it. Steve throws his shield and Thanos dodges it. He throws Mjolnir on his shield, creating a shockwave and knocking down the Mad Titan. Captain America went on the offensive on Thanos using both his shield and the hammer and invoked a lightning Thanos.</p><p>This eventually take over, he withdrawn a helmet, dagger was Steve in the leg and hits Mjolnir out of his hand. Thanos proceeded to destroy Steve's shield with his double-bladed sword and the jet was on the battlefield.</p><p>Captain America tries getting up with pain.</p><p>Supergirl got up and joined Oliver, who had just got up. With Captain America, everyone looked at Thanos, who was watching his environment.</p><p>"In all my years of conquest...violence...slaughter... It was never personal. But I'll tell you now... what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet... I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much."</p><p>And to the horror of Supergirl, a beam of energy from the gigantic ship made all the Thanos Children (Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian) appear, as well as a huge army of Outriders and Chitauris.</p><p>Oliver was horrified to see such an army behind Thanos as he advanced. He looked at Supergirl and Captain America, wondering how to deal with such an army.</p><p>"Rao, please, help us," Supergirl murmured, horrified and helpless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and reviewing.</p><p>I wanted Natasha's death to have a big impact on Supergirl, I hope I have succeeded. In the following chapters, I'll talk more about Nat's character than the movie did.</p><p>Supergirl who wants the death of Thanos. Normally, she isn't a murderer, but coming from the monster that destroyed her entire life, I wanted to create another Supergirl to the one we know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, I really struggled to do this chapter. I wanted him to be really good, I hope I did it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>C</strong>
  <strong>hapter 12</strong>
</p><p>Seeing Thanos' mighty army come to the battlefield, Steve Rogers slowly got up. With fierce determination, he squeezed his broken shield on his arm and joined Supergirl and Green Arrow. All three were facing the growing army. Monstrous creatures invaded the sky, similar to those of New York in 2012.</p><p>Supergirl felt helpless. They were very not many and had no chance of winning against such an army. Thanos would win again.</p><p>"We're not gonna get off, Oliver," Krypton's daughter whispered. "We'll not win."</p><p>"We'll not give up," said Oliver, who was as helpless as she was.</p><p>"We are lost again…"</p><p>"Hold on, Kara! Hold on!"</p><p>Stunned, Supergirl turned around hearing a familiar voice she had not heard in a long time… and saw a face she could never forget.</p><p>"A… Alex?" she murmured in shock, her eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>Alex Danvers was walking quietly to her sister, smiling, with her red hair and her DEO outfit. Everything was as she remembered. Her adoptive sister from Earth – 38 whom Kara thought never to see again. A woman she'd thought about far too many times, who'd haunted her endlessly since five years.</p><p>"Alex?" she managed to say as she approached her sister.</p><p>She watched Thanos' army continue to advance toward them. Then she looked again back to Alex. Tears filled her sister. She broke into a wide, careful smile.</p><p>"Hey Kara! It's me!"</p><p>"Are you… real? I'm not… dreaming?"</p><p>"I'm here, I'm real." Alex confirmed, nodding and smiling.</p><p>For a moment, Supergirl totally forgot the presence of Thanos and his army, and ran to take her sister in her arms, eyes streaming with tears.</p><p>"I can't believe it! I... I missed you so much!"</p><p>"I'm here, Kara! And it's okay, now! You mustn't give up, especially now."</p><p>"It's… it's a miracle that you're here…"</p><p>Then another familiar and masculine voice echoed in the kryptonian's ears:</p><p>"A miracle? Really? And me?"</p><p>Supergirl turned away from her sister and saw, to her surprise, Barry Allen in his Flash outfit, smiling.</p><p>"I thought I was impossible," he said, smiling in a natural look.</p><p>"Barry?!" exclaimed Supergirl, ecstatic.</p><p>Then she came to take her speedster friend in her arms.</p><p>"I'm glad you came back, I missed you too," she said.</p><p>Barry smiled at his Kryptonian friend and freed himself from his embrace. Then he waved his red mask.</p><p>"Thank you for taking care of my mask all this time… (He put on his Flash mask.) And besides, we had promised ourselves a Big Belly Burgers. Do you remember?"</p><p>Supergirl laughed at the answer:</p><p>"Yeah, of course I did."</p><p>Oliver had seen Alex and Barry and looked stunned.</p><p>"Barry?" if he exclaimed.</p><p>Flash nodded to the Archer of Earth – 1.</p><p>"Hey Oliver. Glad to see you again. You cut your hair? Where is your mask and hood?"</p><p>And to everybody's surprise, Oliver came to hug Barry against him.</p><p>"Hey, what's up with you, man?" exclaimed Flash, stunned. "I thought you hated hugs!"</p><p>Oliver freed himself from the hug and gave a friendly smile.</p><p>"Not today. It's good to see you again, Barry. You've no idea how much."</p><p>Supergirl looked at her speedster friend and sister, then looked again back to Thanos who was still standing a few feet away from them.</p><p>"Thanos is still here, and if he snaps his fingers on the Stones again, we'll be lost forever…" she exclaimed.</p><p>"Don't worry, Kara," Barry reassured her, still smiling. "Everything is fine."</p><p>"How can you say that?"</p><p>"Because we're not the only ones to be back," added Alex, smiling too. "You've no idea how many people are there and who are coming…"</p><p>Supergirl saw an oval yellow portal near them. She concludes that Alex and Flash had been there. Steve, with a great shock, looked at the yellow portal, and three figures made their appearances.</p><p>Supergirl recognized Okoye, Shuri and T'Challa, aka Black Panther King Wakand. He nodded to the heroes with determination. Then Sam Wilson aka Falcon gush from the portal by flying with his wings. Then dozens of other yellow portals sprang out of nowhere. Close to Flash, a new portal appeared, and the whole Team Flash appeared near the heroes. Cisco Ramon aka Vibe, Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost, Ralph Dibny and Nora West-Allen, aka XS.</p><p>"The Team Flash is back," announced Cisco smiling.</p><p>Another portal springs out of nowhere, and it was Team Arrow that came out. Dinah Drake aka Black Canary, Renee Ramirez aka Wild Dog and Curtis Holt aka Mr Terrific.</p><p>Oliver was shocked and moved to see his old team again.</p><p>"Hey Oliver," said Dinah smiling.</p><p>"After five years of absence, it's amazing," Curtis exclaimed, looking around him. "We haven't aged a day!"</p><p>Oliver was too amazed to answer. He looked at his three partners with a big smile on his lips.</p><p>A new portal springs out of nowhere, and it was J'onn J'onzz who made his appearance.</p><p>"J'onn!" exclaimed Supergirl, looking full of joy.</p><p>The Martian smiled at the kryptonian, while other familiar faces made their appearances, like her cousin Superman.</p><p>"Superman?" Supergirl said with shock.</p><p>"I was on Argo when we disappeared," said the Kryptonian, smiling. "And five years after, we all came back. It was J'onn who made us come."</p><p>"Us?"</p><p>Then came Brainy and Alura in a red battle outfit.</p><p>"Mum?"</p><p>Alura nodded to her daughter.</p><p>"Hello, Kara."</p><p>Dozens of other portals had opened all around the battlefield. Through one of them, Doctor Strange appeared, followed by Drax, Mantis, Star Lord and Spider-Man. Everyone watched with confusion and wonder as more and more heroes arrived from all corners of the universe, supported by their own forces, including Black Panther and his army of Wakand who came yelling " <em>Yibambe</em>". Valkyrie, who was standing on a winged white horse, and an army of Asgardians, appeared through a gateway with Miek and Korg, ready to fight. Wong and the Masters of Mystic Arts. Several space ships that made Ravagers arrived. Among the crowd of heroes, Supergirl could see Bucky Barnes, Groot, Wanda Maximoff, Hope Van Dyne aka Wasp and Pepper Potts, wearing an iron suit similar to that of Iron-Man.</p><p>Then another portal opened, revealing a great time vessel that Supergirl and Green Arrow recognized very well.</p><p>"It's the Waverider!" exclaimed the Kryptonian, astonished.</p><p>Then among the crowd of heroes came the Legends (Sara Lance aka White Canary, Mick Rory aka Heatwave, Ray Palmer aka Atom, Nate Heywood aka Steel and Zari Tomaz).</p><p>"Sorry to have taken a long time to get your message, guys, we were a little lost in time," explained Sara unsheathing her telescopic sticks.</p><p>"Half of our Earth has disappeared for five years, because of one guy on another Earth?" Nate looked around him.</p><p>"Where do they come from?" exclaimed Ray in his Atom armor.</p><p>"Where is the big purple guy who wants to destroy half of the universe?" Mick roared, taking out his flamethrower gun.</p><p>Radiant with happiness, Oliver nodded to Sara.</p><p>"If you're here, who's driving the Waverider?" Supergirl pointed out.</p><p>On board the Waverider, Agent Gary Green was in charge, along with Ava Sharpe. Gary, very fearful, clung to his seat while trying to fly the ship. Ava wondered about the driving skills of his agent.</p><p>"Hold on, Gary! It should not be crushed," thundered Ava to his agent.</p><p>"Yes, I do what I can," said Gary, panicked.</p><p>All the heroes seemed to be transported by the battlefield, as if by magic.</p><p>"Is that anyone?" Stephen Strange asked his companion Wong.</p><p>"What, you wanted more?"</p><p>Then, Ant-Man became Giant-Man emerged from the rubble of the Avengers installation with Spartan, Professor Hulk, War Machine and Rocket.</p><p>Ray, in his Atom costume was stunned at the sight of Ant-Man.</p><p>"Wow, they even have a giant man in this world," he exclaimed, shocked.</p><p>Team Supergirl, Team Flash, Team Arrow, Legends, Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Wakand, Asgardians and Ravagers took position. Heroes standing in front of Thanos forces.</p><p>Supergirl, Alex, Flash and Green Arrow stood near Captain America. The archer had resumed his bow and was ready to fight the army.</p><p>"You see, Kara," Alex said to her sister. "Thanos has his army. We have ours."</p><p>Supergirl smiled with joy as she saw all the heroes of the universe gathered around her. Even Iron Man and Thor got up and joined everyone.</p><p>Then Captain America screamed:</p><p>"Avengers… (He summoned Mjolnir.) Assemble…"</p><p>Then Black Panther gave a war cry, and all the heroes went into battle. Supergirl flew out and fired on the enemy with J'onn J'onzz (who had resumed his Martian form), Iron-Man, Falcon, Star-Lord, Superman, Alura, Machine War, Atom, Doctor Strange and Pepper Potts.</p><p>On the ground, Avengers and heroes of the Multivers fought the Thanos armed forces. Alex killed several Thanos warriors with her weapons, while Green Arrow repelled the enemy with his arrows. Black Siren and Black Canary repelled their enemies with their strident cries.</p><p>Supergirl flew through the air, using her heat vision on the enemy warriors on the ground, and rushed on a Leviathan.</p><p>"I wanted to go that in 2012," she exclaimed, smiling.</p><p>And she hit the flying monster's head with a grand punch, and cast her heat vision at the creature, pushing her to the ground, crushing several enemies. Supergirl smiles, satisfied.</p><p>Legends fought with their weapons.</p><p>"Squeal, you pig!" Mick scoffed, burning an Outrider with his flamethrower.</p><p>Rocket, who was fighting not far from him, noticed Mick and his gun, intrigued.</p><p>"Hey, buddy! How much for your gun?" He asked him.</p><p>Mick looked at the raccoon talking in surprise and then came to his senses by burning another Outrider.</p><p>"How much for your gun?"</p><p>"It is not for sale, rodent."</p><p>Then he saw Groot stretching out his branches, piercing several enemies.</p><p>"I am Groot."</p><p>The criminal looked at the strange speaking tree before retorting:</p><p>"I am Mick Rory, and I'll need a beer."</p><p>Green Arrow had just killed an enemy with one of his arrows when he saw Cull Obsidian hit Iron Man on the ground. Immediately, he shot an arrow at Thanos's child who touched him in the face. Then Spider-Man tied him with his canvas pulled him back, and was crushed by the gigantic foot of Giant-Man.</p><p>At the sight of Spider-Man, Oliver seemed overjoyed. He remembered the young man who had braved the dangers in space and on Titan. He decided to join Iron Man and Spider Man. He gave him a wide smile.</p><p>"Welcome back, Spider-Man," he said. "I'm glad to see you again."</p><p>"That's nice," murmured the young man.</p><p>Then he saw his friend Clint running with the glove in his arms, escaping the henchmen of Thanos. He had trouble fighting with the Stones on him.</p><p>"Clint! Hold on!"</p><p>He rushed to rescue his archer friend. He fired several arrows at the enemy, while protecting Clint, who was racing on the battlefield with the red glove.</p><p>"Cap, what do you want me to do with this damn thing?" asked the archer running.</p><p>"Get those Stones as far away as possible!" shouted Steve, killing an Outrider with Mjolnir.</p><p>"No," exclaimed Professor Hulk. "We need to get them back where they came from."</p><p>"Thanos will not be able to destroy the Universe, if the Stones return to the past," Oliver explained, shooting arrows at the enemy.</p><p>"No way to get them back," Tony objected. "Thanos destroyed the Quantum Tunnel."</p><p>"Hold on," Scott said, resuming his normal size. "That wasn't our only time machine."</p><p>He pressed a remote that activated the horn of his van, which was heard from afar. Trusting in her super-hearing, Supergirl searched the truck from the sky listening to the trumpet sound of the horn.</p><p>"Anyone see an ugly, brown van up there?"questioned Captain America as he went to the ruins.</p><p>"Yes," Valkyrie replied on his winged horse. "But you're not gonna like where it's parked."</p><p>Supergirl finally saw the van, parked where the enemy was. At all costs had to protect the vehicle that contained the Quantum Tunnel.</p><p>"Scott, go to the van and get ready for the Quantum Tunnel," said Kryptonian.</p><p>"We'll get the Stones to you," Steve replied.</p><p>Scott was joined by Hope Van Dyne, a few feet away from the van.</p><p>"We're on it, Cap," said the Wasp.</p><p>Both shrunked and headed for the vehicle.</p><p>Further, Thanos fought with his sword and his children around him.</p><p>"Where is Nebula?" he asked.</p><p>"She's not responding," said Corvus Glaive, killing an Asgardian.</p><p>"Sire!" exclaimed Maw pointing to Clint and Oliver running with the Stones.</p><p>The two archers tried as best they could to repel the enemy, watching over the gems.</p><p>"I hate those damned Stones," Oliver swore, pulling an arrow at an Outrider.</p><p>Then another fell on him. The archer of Earth – 1 pushed him back with a bow. For his part, Clint saw a group of enemies running towards them, when Black Panther landed in front of them and pushed them away with the power of his outfit.</p><p>"Clint, give it to me," said the Wakand king.</p><p>The archer handed the glove to Black Panther. T'Challa rushed at full speed towards the van, easily repelling the enemy.</p><p>Suddenly, Thanos's double blade sword stopped him, making him lose the glove. The Mad Titan took advantage of it to rush on him. Then, Superman and J'onn J'onzz (in his Martian form) interposed by hitting Thanos with their fists.</p><p>"Go away, right now!" yelled Superman to Black Panther.</p><p>Superman and J'onn engaged in a hand-to-hand fight with Thanos. Roaring with rage, the Mad Titan fought the two heroes, waving his sword in every direction. J'onn ducked the sword and used his telepathic powers to reach the spirit of Thanos. But he just smiled cruelly.</p><p>"I killed hundreds of Martians during my long life!" he sneered. "My mind is far more powerful than your stupids tricks of telepathy."</p><p>And he pushed J'onn away with the force of his foot, and faced Superman. Kal used his heat vision on the Titan, who protected himself with his sword. He punched the kryptonian and grabbed him by his red cloak and threw him away like a garbage can.</p><p>Once cleared of the two heroes, Thanos fired again on Black Panther, when Wanda Maximoff came towards him, her eyes filled with anger.</p><p>"You took everything from me." she spat in an angry voice.</p><p>"I don't even know who you are," Thanos said as he lunged at her.</p><p>"You will."</p><p>With her powers, Wanda picked up debris from the ground and tried to crush Thanos. Then she loaded her powers on him.</p><p>Black Panther was lifted from the ground by a debris mount. It was Ebony Maw who used his telekinesis powers to catch the glove.</p><p>Spider-Man, who was passing by flying with canvases, arrived at the Wakand king.</p><p>"I got it," he cried.</p><p>Black Panther threw him the glove. And Spider-Man took the red glove flying with canvases. Ebony Maw turned to him with the intention of stopping him with his powers, when Green Arrow, seeing him, shot a right arrow at Thanos's son. He stopped the arrow by telekinesis a few inches from his face. He snorted, retorting:</p><p>"Your powers are inconsequential… "</p><p>But the arrow exploded in front of him, making him scream in pain. Part of his face was burned.</p><p>Oliver smiled satisfied and rushed towards several Chitauris with his arrows.</p><p>Further, the spider man landed on the ground in the center of several Outriders.</p><p>"Activate Instant kill," he said to his suit.</p><p>Immediately, his mechanical arms moved in all directions and destroyed the Outriders.</p><p>Wanda had managed to snatch Thanos's double sword, and fluttered it in the air, destroying his armor in small pieces.</p><p>"Rain fire!" exclaimed the Mad Titan.</p><p>"But Sire, our troops?" exclaimed Corvus Glaive further.</p><p>"Just do it," Thanos roared.</p><p>
  <em>Rain fire? What is that?</em>
</p><p>Supergirl, who was flying in the air and burning the Leviathans to ashes, watched the gigantic huge ship swing guns at the superheroes. Horrified, Kryptonian screamed to everyone:</p><p>"<strong>LOOK OUT, ANY</strong><strong>ONE TAKE COVER!</strong>"</p><p>The guns fired several missiles, failing to kill our heroes. Supergirl grabbed Alex and flew with her.</p><p>"<strong>Hold on!</strong>"yelled Kara to her sister, flying between shots, narrowly avoiding them.</p><p>Flash and XS avoided them with their super-speed. Cisco grabbed Killer Frost and Ralph Dibny and disappeared with them in a breach. Oliver hovered on the ground, avoiding shots. Mick and Sara ran to hide behind ruins, avoiding gunshots.</p><p>"Ava, Gary, we could get some help," Sara yelled at Waverider.</p><p>Gary, who was struggling to fly the ship properly, was doing everything to avoid gunfire.</p><p>"We must cut down this huge pile of scrap metal," Ava snarled.</p><p>"I'm trying not to get killed!" shouted the agent in panic.</p><p>Spider-Man, for its part, was fighting against the Outriders, whose number exceeded him. The young man had trouble repelling them.</p><p>"Help, somebody help!" He shouted.</p><p>Oliver saw Spider-Man in trouble and rushed towards him.</p><p>"<strong>HANG ON,</strong><strong> SPIDER-MAN! DON'T LOSE THE GLOVE!</strong>"cried the archer, shooting arrows at the Outriders.</p><p>But Chitauris interfered, blocking his passage. Green Arrow took his bow and fisted, using his fighting skills. He tried to join Spider-Man in vain.</p><p>"<strong>CAP, SPIDER-MAN NEEDS HELP!</strong>"Green Arrow shouted, pushing away two Chitauris.</p><p>Cap then saw Spider-Man in bad shape. He threw Thor's hammer at him. The young hero grabbed him with his canvas and was dragged away, ridding him of the Outriders. Then he lost Mjolnir before being caught by Pepper Potts and Valkyrie. Despite this, he lost his grip and fell to the ground, hiding between debris.</p><p>Thanos lunged at the young Spider-Man before being stopped by Supergirl who came to stand before him with a look of rage.</p><p>"You'll not have these Stones, not this time," she spat.</p><p>The Mad Titan gave her a smirk.</p><p>"I find you very sure of you, my child. I won countless battles like this. You'll not stop me. No more than your friends from Multivers. I have a special gift for you."</p><p>And he took out a little spear that shone with a bright green. Immediately, the kryptonian girl moaned with pain and could no longer stand.</p><p>
  <em>It looks like kryptonite! No, it can't be! How can he know it and where did he find it?</em>
</p><p>Thanos moved closer to Supergirl, waving the greenish blade. While she was doing everything to stay away from the sneering Titan:</p><p>"Searching the memory of Nebula has been beneficial to me. She allowed me to know everything about you. Before coming here, I took a trip in space to your planet… well, what's left of your planet, and I brought back a memory of your broken world for you."</p><p>With a grin, he plunged the blade into the right leg of Supergirl. She uttered a howl of pain, much to Thanos's delight.</p><p>"I've known the Multivers for many decades. You've no idea how many worlds I visited during my long life. It was not long to find your little planet in ruins."</p><p>And he plunged his blade into Supergirl's belly again, causing her to scream in pain. Further horrified, Alex saw Thanos attacking Supergirl with kryptonite.</p><p>"Oh my God, Kara!"</p><p>And she rushed to the place of battle, with her weapon in her hand. She sat between Supergirl and the Titan.</p><p>"Leave my sister alone!" She threatened. "You stay the hell away from her!"</p><p>Thanos just smiled cruelly, while Alex pulled a bullet that turned into an arc of electric energy that spilled over the Titan. But he managed to get rid of it, and with a fist, he sent Alex propel far away. Then he continued his way to Supergirl, who was dying of pain on the ground, seriously injured.</p><p>"I told you, child, you cannot stop me. Nobody can."</p><p>Supergirl, moaning in pain, crawled to the ground, wanting to escape Thanos when she saw Ebony Maw (face half burned) in front of her with a grin. With his powers of telekinesis, he fluttered several green rocks in the air, which had a devastating effect on kryptonian.</p><p>"I went to your earth too," Thanos continued."What you call Earth – 38. Maw was able to extract some of kryptonite into the atmosphere of your world and made it a weapon."</p><p>Immediately, Maw spread a greenish smoke that enveloped Supergirl's face. It crumbled to the ground, coughing in critical condition. She was in bad shape and felt her death coming.</p><p>"You see, kryptonian, you're only arrogant, like all idiots before you! You'll join your dead people and I'll shred all this universe and the Multiverse, until there is nothing left. And I will rebuild a grateful universe that will know nothing about you. It will be as if you and your friends never existed. And your precious Earth – 38 will be the first one I'll shred. I am… inevitable!"</p><p>Alex stood up, groggy, and saw Thanos threatening her sister with the greenish blade and his double-blade sword.</p><p>"<strong>God, he'll kill her! Cap! Thor! Stark! Flash! Supergirl needs help!</strong>"she cried, horrified and helpless. "<strong>Thanos will kill her! Help her!</strong>"</p><p>Supergirl was coming to an end when she saw Thanos come with her swords. She watched as Maw threatened her with its green rocks floating in the air. Then she saw Mjolnir a few feet away. Only those whom the hammer thought worthy could lift him and access those powers. Supergirl was uncertain; Was she worthy of invoking Mjolnir by herself? Did she have what it takes to get Thor's power?</p><p>She gently reached for the hammer. Nothing, not even a boost. She was so close to giving up. Then she started having memories come back to her mind. Memories of her life on Krypton, then her life with the Danvers, the day she became Supergirl, her many times she saved the world, the time she fought with Flash and Green Arrow against the Dominators and the nazis of Earth – X, then the conversations between sisters with Alex… Some words of Alex came to her in memory:</p><p>"<em>Before you came to live with us, I was the star. And then, I mean, how could I compete with you? With someone who could touch the stars? You know, I was happy when you decided not to use your powers. You know, you feeling like less, somehow made me feel like more. Now the world needs you to fly, Kara.</em>"</p><p>Then Cat Grant's words came back to her the day she was fighting her uncle Non.</p><p>"<em>And because of you, I started letting people in…</em><em> my assistant Kiera ... who helped</em><em> me have a relationship with my son again. Now, I can't tell you what to do, Supergirl. But if you've taught me anything, you have taught me that hope is stronger than fear.</em>"</p><p>Then Alex's words, the day she decided not to be Kara Danvers after the disappearance of Mon-El:</p><p>"<em>Kara Danvers is my favorite person. She's saved me more times than Supergirl ever could.</em>"</p><p>And J'onn J'onzz's words:</p><p>"<em>You saved me, remember? You taught me that my loss made me stronger.</em>"</p><p>And the words of her mother Alura:</p><p>"<em>You will do extraordinary things…</em>"</p><p>And all her fights with her worst enemies (Non, Rhea, Overgirl of Earth – X, Reign, World Killers, Children of Juru) came back to her until she met Thor and the Avengers. The words of Natasha Romanoff came:</p><p>"<em>Whatever Universe you come from, you are, and you will always be Supergirl for me. </em><em>You are a hero. You are someone better. For five years, despite the state of our world, I've been trying to stay better. Whatever the outcome of our plan, always keep that hope in you, Kara. You're someone extraordinary. Don't let Thanos destroy that.</em>"</p><p>And then those of Steve Rogers:</p><p>"<em>I keep telling everyone they should move on. Some do. But not us.</em>"</p><p>All these people needed her. They needed Supergirl. She had to survive. She had to fight Thanos. Prevent him from winning again. She had to win.</p><p>
  <em>Thanos mustn't win. Not this time. I'm not just Kara. Not anymore. I am Supergirl.</em>
</p><p>With more determination, Supergirl reached out again to Mjolnir; this time, the hammer began to move. Just as Thanos was about to deliver the final blow, Supergirl reached out with more determination. This time, Mjolnir came to her, pushing back the Titan, while the Kryptonian caught her in full flight.</p><p>The Girl of Steel felt a surge of electrical energy springing up in her; mechanically, she turned to Maw, who was amazed, threw a flash that hit Thanos' son and destroyed his green rocks. </p><p>Supergirl's wounds had disappeared. She feel fine. It was as if there was no kryptonite. After throwing Maw away, Kara watched as lightning bolted from Thor's hammer. To say that she was in shock would be an understatement; in fact, she felt both a shock and an excitement shared that Mjolnir had deemed her worthy.</p><p>Alex saw her sister brandishing the magic hammer and looked stunned.</p><p>"Oh… My… God…" she murmured in shock.</p><p>"I'm worthy! Thanks to Rao and Odin!" exclaimed Supergirl, smiling.</p><p>Thanos lunged at her again, waving him kryptonite blade, but to him surprise, Supergirl was no longer responding to the green blade. She didn't feel any kryptonite effect.</p><p>
  <em>Mjolnir protects me from kryptonite! It's incredible!</em>
</p><p>And she swung the right hammer at her enemy's head, pushing it to the ground. She brandished Mjolnir in the air, summoning lightning.</p><p>Further, Thor, who was fighting an Outrider with Stormbreaker, saw his Kryptonian friend brandish Mjolnir and summon the lightning. He smiles, surprised and satisfied.</p><p>Supergirl concentrated the hammer skywards, allowing electricity to accumulate in the hammer. And she pulled her heat vision on the hammer. The combined electricity and heat vision hit Thanos.</p><p>He got up and faced Supergirl. He waved his lance in kryptonite, but she had it destroyed with Mjolnir's lightning. Supergirl leaps in the air with Mjolnir in her hand just above Thanos.</p><p>"I am Supergirl!"she spat, her eyes overflowing with lightning.</p><p>And she went on the offensive on him, hitting him in the body with the hammer and her super-strength, pushing the mad Titan several meters away from her.</p><p>The cannons of the huge ship continued their ravages. The missiles fell on the heroes, who did everything to avoid them. Rocket protected his friend Groot. Flash protected his daughter XS. Supergirl ran to protect her sister Alex, still with Thor's hammer in her hand. Green Arrow had flung himself on Spider-Man, wanting to protect him from gunfire.</p><p>Then the missiles had stopped falling. Everything had become calm. All watched the ship's guns fire in the sky.</p><p>"Why don't they shoot at us anymore?" exclaimed Alex, surprised.</p><p>"I don't know," replied Supergirl.</p><p>"What's going on?"Flash exclaimed looking at the sky.</p><p>With her kryptonian eyes, Supergirl saw a living form rush into the sky, avoiding missiles. Like a fireball that touched Thanos's ship, making a huge gap, and came out again. Supergirl found that it was Carol Danvers, who was flying around the ship, destroying it on all sides.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Rocket as he watched the show.</p><p>Alex looked stunned.</p><p>"Who is she?" She asked.</p><p>"Captain Marvel," Supergirl exclaimed, laughing with joy. "Her name is Carol Danvers."</p><p>"Did you say Danvers?"exclaimed Alex, astonished.</p><p>Everyone was staring at Carol who was destroying Thanos's ship.</p><p>"Wow, that's amazing!" exclaimed Flash.</p><p>Oliver looked at Captain Marvel with a look of triumph.</p><p>"Who is this?"said Wild Dog.</p><p>Sara looked shocked at the sight of the young woman flying. She seemed to have a thing for her.</p><p>"God, she is…"</p><p>"Quite the badass!" Mick exclaimed, staring at Carol. "A second Supergirl! I love this universe! I want her phone number!"</p><p>Thanos's ship, hit by explosions, finally crashed into the lake, under the dumbfounded gaze of Thanos.</p><p>"Danvers, we need an assist here," Captain America called.</p><p>Scott opened the back doors of the van and activated the Quantum Tunnel.</p><p>Carol Danvers sat quietly in front of Green Arrow and Spider-Man who was still holding the glove over him.</p><p>"Hi. I'm Peter Parker." said the young man timidly.</p><p>"Carol," Oliver greeted, nodding, courteously.</p><p>"Hey Peter Parker. Hey Oliver Queen," replied Captain Marvel with a smile. "You got something for me?"</p><p>Both stood up and handed him the glove containing the Infinity Stones. In front of them stood the army of Thanos, more numerous than ever. Chitauris, Outriders, Leviathans with the children of Thanos. And the van was behind them.</p><p>"I don't know how you're gonna get it through all that."said Peter Parker pointing to the enemy in front of them.</p><p>Wanda came towards them, followed by Valkyrie on her winged horse.</p><p>"Don't worry," she warned.</p><p>"She's got help," Okoye replied, joining them.</p><p>Pepper lands next to the Wakandan warrior, followed by Mantis and Shuri, the Wasp, Gamorra and Nebula. Finally came Killer Frost, XS, Black Canary, Sara Lance, Black Siren, Alura, Zari Tomaz and finally, Supergirl and Alex joined them.</p><p>"We got this, kid," said Supergirl with kindness.</p><p>Thanos's army charged the women. Sara and Okoye faced Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. Zari used her air totem on Outriders. XS rushed into super-speed and hit several Chitauris at the same time. Killer Frost shot ice and froze several Thanos monsters. Alex fired on the Chitauris with her gun, and pushed one to close combat.</p><p>Wanda, Supergirl, Alura and Valkyrie took care of the Leviathans. Carol Danvers then began to fly to the van with the glove, overtaking the enemies and crossing the enemy blockages that easily annoyed her. Thanos, seeing this, began to run toward her, but was stopped by Pepper, Shuri, Supergirl, Alura, and the Wasp, who propelled him back. Thanos, after seeing Carol Danvers pass by, threw her double sword into the van.</p><p>"Oh no," Supergirl murmured, horrified.</p><p>Immediately, the tunnel of the Quantum Realm exploded, throwing Carol Danvers back and losing its grip on the Glove, which fell to the ground. The explosion also planned off Supergirl, Alura and Wasp.</p><p>Supergirl quickly returned to her, and saw the red glove on the ground. And with horror, she saw Thanos rush towards it. Flash appeared at that moment.</p><p>"<strong>BARRY, THE GLOVE!</strong>"screamed Kara, horrified.</p><p>Instantly, Flash ran in super-speed and grabbed the glove before Thanos could grab it. The Mad Titan screamed in rage. Flash joined Kara. The two moved away from the battlefield and joined Sara and Mick.</p><p>Supergirl turned to White Canary.</p><p>"Sara, we must bring the Stones back to where they were taken in the past," she explained. "The Waverider must quickly take them."</p><p>Sara nodded.</p><p>"Got it. (She addressed her headset.) Gary, try to put the ship down. Gideon, prepare the ship for a time jump…"</p><p>But Thanos came out of nowhere, and hit Sara in the head, knocking her to the ground. And he turned to Flash, catching him by the neck and threw him to the ground, knocking him off the floor. Supergirl intervened, but Thanos kicked her in the stomach.</p><p>Tony Stark removed one of Thanos's enemies and saw the Glove. He ran to get it, but saw Thanos, whom Iron-Man attacked. Thanos hit Tony and knocked him out. Then Thor arrived with Stormbreaker.</p><p>"<strong>Thor!</strong>"Supergirl shouted, throwing Mjolnir at him.</p><p>The Thunder God grabbed his hammer and with his ax tried to pin Thanos' arm. Thor roared with rage, his face covered with lightning. Captain America jumped on the Titan, and clung to him. However, Thanos dominated them and knocked them both out.</p><p>After picking up the glove, Supergirl arrived and punched Thanos in the head. She clapped her hands as hard as she could, creating a shock wave that destabilized Thanos. But the Titan, roaring with rage, grabbed the kryptonian by the cloak, whirled her around and threw her away.</p><p>Mick Rory lunged at the Mad Titan with his flamethrower and fired shots at him.</p><p>"Die, purple alien junk!" shouted the criminal.</p><p>Thanos protected himself from the fire with the glove. Mick wanted to burn him in the face, but the Titan snatched his weapon from his hands, and threw it away. He knocked Mick down with his head.</p><p>As he was about to put on the glove, Carol Danvers arrived and hit Thanos. She continued to hit him, but Thanos took her by the arm and threw her away. Thanos put on the glove. Unparalleled cosmic energy crossed him. He brandished his gloved hand in the air, bellowing. But Captain Marvel got up again and stopped his fingers from snapping. Thanos headbutts her, but it does nothing.</p><p>Oliver arrived at that moment and pulled several energy arrows at Thanos, touching him several times on his body. Thanos roars while fighting the energies of the arrows. Green Arrow moved closer to Carol and aimed an arrow at his head. As the powerful young woman and the archer of Earth – 1 gained the upper hand by getting up and forcing Thanos to kneel. He removed the Power Stone of the Glove and used it in his free hand to strike Carol and pushed Green Arrow away. He removed all the arrows he had received. Supergirl took the opportunity to make a final attack on him, but Thanos used the Power Stone on the kryptonian, casting her away, weakening her.</p><p>Tony Stark looked at Dr. Strange, who simply raised a finger, reminding him that the victory over Thanos he was planning was now threatened. Understanding his role in the endgame, Iron-Man nodded, determined.</p><p>"Flash, I need your help," Tony called speedster of Earth – 1.</p><p>Thanos handed the Power Stone into the Glove, screaming gamma rays through it, until Flash passed around him in super-speed and Tony made a final attack on Thanos, shooting at the Glove, before the Mad Titan push him away.</p><p>Alex ran to join her sister, who had a bloody face with her torn red cape on the floor, helping her get up.</p><p>"Thanos has the Stones!" exclaimed Kara, distraught and hurt.</p><p>Both watched helplessly as Thanos raised the glove in the air. Oliver stood up and saw his enemy triumph over the Stones.</p><p>"I am… inevitable!" Thanos chuckled.</p><p>"<strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!</strong>"yelled Supergirl and Green Arrow.</p><p>Thanos snapped his fingers. Nothing happened, much to the surprise of all, except a metal "clink". Thanos, stupefied, looked at the glove and found that all the Stones had disappeared.</p><p>"Did you miss something?" Flash's voice said.</p><p>Supergirl, Oliver and Alex saw Flash with Tony. The billionaire had the six Infinity Stones on his own combination. Immediately the Stones gathered, a cosmic energy crossed the whole body of Tony, to the great shock of all. Flash had used his super-speed to steal the Stones at the Mad Titan.</p><p>"Tony!"exclaimed Oliver, shocked.</p><p>With determination, Tony Stark looked at Thanos struggling to speak:</p><p>"And I… am… Iron Man."</p><p>And he snapped his fingers, creating a powerful, loud detonation…</p><p>Rocket fired at a leviathan and, before devouring it, crumbled to ashes. All that remained of Thanos's army began to burn to ashes. T'Challa, Quill, and Alura looked around with surprise; Mick, Steel and Sara watched the enemy dissolve into ashes with astonishment. Captain America, exhausted, looked around him, knowing that they had won. Thanos, horrified, looked around and saw all his army disintegrate. He saw Ebony Maw dissolve to ashes and all his other children in the distance. Even what was left of his ships disappeared. Supergirl, Green Arrow and Flash observed the phenomenon to make the enemy disappear in dust. They looked at Thanos, glaring at him. Thanos sat quietly, resolved to his fate. He sighed before slowly being wiped out of his existence.</p><p>Shortly after, Tony walked slowly. The power of the raw energy of the glove had left all its right side fatally wounded. He stumbled a little before his body collapsed on a pile of debris. Rhodey arrived soon and came to Tony to see his colleague and longtime friend agonize in pain. He lowered his head, knowing that his friend was dying. Oliver joined Tony in his turn. He gave her a sad smile with tears in her eyes. Peter Parker arrived soon and saw Tony collapse on the ground.</p><p>He ran to his fallen mentor. Tony looked at Peter, his face hurt.</p><p>"Mr. Stark… can you hear me? "said the young man, with tears in his eyes. "It's Peter… We won… We won, Mr. Stark… You did it, sir…"</p><p>And he sobbed.</p><p>Oliver, with tears in his eyes, saw Pepper look upset. Realizing that she wanted to spend time with her late husband, the archer from Earth – 1 nodded and took Spider-Man by the shoulders.</p><p>"Peter," he said softly to the young man."Come. Come on, Peter."</p><p>He pushed Spider-Man away, while Pepper stood in front of her dying husband.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hey Pepper," Iron Man said weakly, barely able to move his head, but managed to smile.</p><p>Pepper put his hand on Iron Man's Arc Reactor, and Tony put his hand on his. Pepper glanced at Tony's serious wounds.</p><p>"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"</p><p>"Life functions critical," answered the artificial intelligence of Tony's suit.</p><p>Tony smiled, tears in his eyes.</p><p>Pepper made sure his beloved could see his face before going out.</p><p>"Tony. Look at me. We're gonna be okay. You can rest now."</p><p>With this recognition, the Reactor went out. Pepper couldn4t contain his grief and began to cry on his shoulder. Tony Stark aka Iron-Man was dead.</p><p>Supergirl, supported by Alex, looked at the deceased Avenger with a lot of sadness.</p><p>
  <em>First Nat, and now Tony… Why it took so many sacrifices? He had a wife and a daughter… It's so unfair…</em>
</p><p>Supergirl began to cry silently under the shoulder of her sister who was tenderly cajoling her.</p><p>Oliver was with Cap and Thor. All three were watching Iron-Man's body.</p><p>Then a female voice sounds, drawing the attention of Green Arrow:</p><p>"Hello, is anyone here? Anyone?"</p><p>Stunned, Oliver turned his head and saw with shock… Felicity Smoak walking through the debris of the Avengers compound. She looked lost. Felicity, his wife, whom he had not seen for five years.</p><p>Shocked, Oliver ran to her. He stopped a few feet from her, looking at her with grief.</p><p>Felicity turned her head and saw her husband archer. With a smile on her face, she ran to join her arms. Oliver, excited, hugged his wife in tears. He was happy to have found Felicity, but sad about Tony's death.</p><p>Then Spartan joined them. He took off his helmet and looked at Felicity with joy and sadness.</p><p>"We won..." he murmured, shocked.</p><p>"Iron-Man won," whispered Green Arrow in a low voice.</p><p>And with his wife, he joined the heroes gathered around the fallen Avenger.</p><p>Clint Barton, staring at Tony Stark's remains, put his right knee on the ground, and knelt down, bending his head. Then T'Challa and Captain Marvel made the same gesture. All the Guardians of the Galaxy, including Nebula, also knelt. Valkyrie, Ant-Man, Captain America and Doctor Strange knelt in turn. Gamorra, on the other hand, went to a new unknown destination.</p><p>Supergirl, supported by Alex, watched everyone kneel down, paying tribute to Tony Stark. She turned to Alex, shaking her head, making her understand that she wanted to do it too. Nodding in her turn, Alex helped Kara kneel on the floor. The two Danvers sisters remained on their knees on the ground, supporting one another.</p><p>Then, Flash removed his mask and knelt in turn. Then came all his team on his knees, as well as all Legends, Team Arrow, Superman, J'onn (in his human form), Brainy and Alura, who made a prayer in Kryptonian.</p><p>Nobody said a word. They all remained silent and on their knees.</p><p>Oliver, Felicity and Diggle joined Pepper, who was mourning Tony's death. With a solemn look, Oliver knelt in turn, followed by Felicity and John.</p><p>With tears in his eyes, Oliver murmured to the remains of the Avenger:</p><p>"Thank you, Iron-Man!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and reviewing.</p><p>And this is the long chapter that took me time to perfect it. I hope I have succeeded.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 13</strong>
</p><p>The days passed very quickly. Kara had not realized the time that had elapsed since the battle in the ruins of the Avengers complex. Clint Barton had found all his family to his delight. Many families were gathered around the world. And not only on Avengers Earth, all over the Multiverse.</p><p>Flash and his team had returned to Earth – 1, where they had been greeted by the smiling faces of Joe West and his wife Cecile. Central City had regained some of its normalcy now that Flash had returned to restore order and security in the city.</p><p>Oliver had returned to Earth – 1 with Felicity at Star City. He had returned to his apartments, to have the pleasant surprise of his son William who was happy to find his father.</p><p>John Diggle was also happy to find his wife Lyla and his son John Diggle Jr.</p><p>Kara had not yet returned to Earth – 38, because of the threat of kryptonite in the atmosphere. She explained the situation to Alex. Immediately, her sister would return to their world, see if she could fix this problem. In the meantime, she had suggested to Kara to stay on Avengers' Earth for a moment. Kara had recommended that her cousin and mother go directly to Argo, to avoid kryptonite on Earth – 38.</p><p>Finally, the funeral of Tony Stark came then. All returned to pay homage to Iron-Man. Flash and his team, Green Arrow and his team, Legends, as well as Alex, J'onn, Superman and Alura.</p><p>Oliver, wearing a black suit for the funeral, had joined Pepper, Rhodey, Happy Hogan and Morgan. Everyone was watching a hologram of Tony Stark who had recorded a message with his Iron-Man helmet. Tony was sitting while chatting, everyone felt like he was really there with them:</p><p>"Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back, and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren't alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised. But come on, you know? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And, for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's gonna have to find a way to grow up in. So I thought I'd probably better record a little greeting... In the case of an untimely death on my part. I mean, not that, death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing that we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's... it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. That's the thing. Then again, that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. What am I even trippin' for? Everything's gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to."</p><p>Tony's hologram rose and stared straight at Morgan who was sitting next to her mother.</p><p>"I love you 3,000…"</p><p>And the message stopped. Oliver had tears in his eyes.</p><p>Shortly after, Pepper brought a wreath of flowers to an audience waiting outside for the intimate burial. She laid the wreath on the lake. At the top of the crown was Tony's first arc reactor that Pepper had framed with the words "<em>Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart</em>" in 2008.</p><p>Behind Pepper, Morgan, Happy and Rhodey stood Oliver, Felicity and Diggle. Next door was Kara (wearing a black dress with her glasses as Kara Danvers), Alex, J'onn, Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph and all the Avengers. Behind also stood Clark Kent with Alura, Renee, Curtis, Dinah. And Scott Lang with Hope and her family. Clint Barton with his. Peter Parker with his Aunt May. The Guardians of the Galaxy, Dr. Strange, T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri, Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Harley Keener, Secretary of State Ross, Maria Hill, Carol Danvers and Nick Fury, silently looking at the crown fly away.</p><p>All were there for a last tribute to the man who had sacrificed his life to save the whole universe. The noble superhero. Iron Man.</p><p>After a long silence, Oliver decided to walk towards the crown in the water. He knelt at the edge and began to speak softly:</p><p>"I owe you an apology, Tony. When we met in New York, I thought you were an arrogant and narcissistic. (He smiles sadly.) I realize I was wrong about you. You were a real hero. Who didn't hesitate to do what is right... to sacrifice his own life to save the universe. Iron-Man will always be my hero. What I could never possibly become. Iron Man was a hero and he will always be for me."</p><p>Kara gently joined him and knelt beside him, answering:</p><p>"Mine too. (She watched the crown float in the water.) Iron-Man did not have an indestructible body like me, but he proved that the world does not need a superhero. Just a brave one. He proved… just one can make a difference."</p><p>Oliver looked at Kara, nodding.</p><hr/><p>Later, while Clint was chatting with Wanda Maximoff, Oliver came to meet Pepper. After greeting her, he turned to Morgan who was sitting on a step leading to the house.</p><p>"Hello Morgan," said the archer, smiling softly at the girl.</p><p>"Hello, who are you?" asked Morgan, frowning.</p><p>Oliver knelt, right in front of her.</p><p>"My name is Oliver, and I was a friend of your dad. I would have liked to know him a little more… but what I'm sure of is that he was a hero. He will always be a hero. A model. And I know he'll always with you."</p><p>A little further, Kara was chatting with her mother Alura, telling her a little about what she had experienced in recent years.</p><p>"We lost five years ago. And in recent years, I had lost a part of myself. I thought I was going crazy. If there had not been the Avengers, we wouldn't be here."</p><p>Alura gave her a reassuring smile.</p><p>"You have an innate sense of good in you. You proved that with Reign. You have become so much more than I have ever done. Despite your losses, you haven't given up hope that our family symbolizes. This hope has remained etched in you, and you can be proud of it. Anyway, I am so proud of you, Kara."</p><p>Kara was moved by her mother's words.</p><p>Then Oliver had joined Clint near the lake.</p><p>"Queen, are you going back to your Earth?" asked the Avenger archer.</p><p>"Yeah, and you, what are you going to do? You've found all your family."</p><p>Clint turned back to the lake.</p><p>"I thought about what I have done in recent years. All that bloodshed I poured. And also to Nat… do I really deserve this happiness? She died when it should have been me."</p><p>Oliver put his hand on the shoulder of his archer friend.</p><p>"Clint, she sacrificed herself for the world and also for you. She did it to save you from yourself. Kara told me that Natasha has spent the last few years looking for you and saving you from your darkness. And she was very sad. The best thing you can do is go home with your wife and children to continue living. That's what she wanted, and that's the best tribute you can give him. Trust me, you're doing the right thing."</p><p>The archer Avenger looked at Oliver, nodding.</p><p>"You're a good friend, Oliver. Your son is very likely to have a father like you."</p><p>Oliver answered with a smile:</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Kara and Barry were talking while walking in the woods.</p><p>"I guess it must have been dreadful all those years alone," Barry said upset.</p><p>"You've no idea, I didn't know what to do, or even how to react," explained Kara.</p><p>"I can't imagine that five years have passed. Central City must have been seriously threatened during my absence. If I had been there, I think… I would have followed a dark way. I saw a future where Iris was dead and I had no one by my side. I had become Savitar. I stopped this threat, but with what happened… I wanted to grateful Kara. Grateful for never giving up. If my Team and I are back, it's thanks to you and the Avengers."</p><p>"I'm really glad you came back, Barry," said Kryptonian, smiling.</p><p>"If you ever need to talk about what you went through these five years, I'm here. I'll always be here for you."</p><p>"Thank you, but it'll be fine."</p><p>Then Oliver came to join them.</p><p>"Hi Oliver," said Barry.</p><p>"We can leave now, Barry. I cannot wait to leave this Earth and find ours. Because I think I've seen enough quirks on this Earth."</p><p>Barry laughs before answering:</p><p>"If you want, I can find you an Earth where there is no evil, no terror, no weird thing."</p><p>Oliver laughs in turn before retorting:</p><p>"I especially want to stop thinking about the Multiverse and settle for a single Earth."</p><p>"I think it's reasonable as an idea," Kara said with a smile.</p><p>Then the archer of Earth – 1 turned to her.</p><p>"Do you think you can get in your home?"</p><p>"Alex told me that I could go home soon. I'm still here temporarily."</p><p>"Anyway, you'll always be welcome to Star Labs," Barry replied.</p><p>"And even at Star City."</p><p>"I hope it will not be for an alien invasion or Nazis from another Earth," Kara retorted.</p><p>"We hope not," Barry and Oliver replied at the same time.</p><p>"I kind of like you guys! Do we hug a group?"</p><p>"No," said Oliver.</p><p>"Yet you hug me during the battle," Barry said.</p><p>"It was not the same, you had disappeared for five years. I was just in shock."</p><p>"Come on, please, a hug?" Kara said beseechingly.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Oliver…" Barry insisted.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Further on, Peter Quill and Rocket got to know Legends. Sara was chatting with Quill after meeting the raccoon.</p><p>"You have a nice ship," exclaimed Peter Quill.</p><p>"Thank you," Sara replied.</p><p>"And you're not going into space?" Rocket asked curiously.</p><p>"It's a time ship," the young woman explained."We go back in time and protect against those who want to change the past."</p><p>"And you call yourself the Legends?" exclaimed the raccoon, surprised.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>Rocket looked shocked before retorting:</p><p>"They call themselves Legends? And to say that people found our group name a little tacky."<em><strong> *</strong></em></p><p>"And you are the Guardians of the Galaxy."</p><p>"Yes, and I'm the Captain," Quill said, slapping his jacket.</p><p>Sara looked surprised.</p><p>"I thought it was the raccoon."</p><p>Immediately Rocket got angry.</p><p>"I'm not a raccoon."</p><p>"What are you then? A rabbit ?"</p><p>Ray Palmer was talking to Scott Lang about miniaturization.</p><p>"So you can shrink and grow, at the same time communicate with the ants?" exclaimed Ray, stunned.</p><p>"That's it," Scott said.</p><p>"Oh, I never thought about it. It's very amazing!"</p><p>Then Mick called dryly:</p><p>"Hey pal, we're ready to leave without you if you do not come."</p><p>Scott noticed Mick Rory.</p><p>"He has a wicked head that one! He look like bad guy!"</p><p>"It's always like that, that's Mick!" Ray answered simply.</p><hr/><p>Later, Supergirl flew to New Asgard in Norway, then landed close to Thor and Valkyrie. From what her friend had told her, he had decided to make Valkyrie Queen of Asgard, and Thor was going to take a new direction in his life.</p><p>Once the warrior was gone, Kryptonian joined her friend.</p><p>"Are you sure what are you doing?" she asked him.</p><p>"I know what I'm doing," Thor assured him. "I am not made to be king. Kara, one day, you told me that you were sent to Earth to protect your cousin, and finally, it was not done, and you had to take another way. That's what I want to do too. When I returned to Asgard in 2013, I saw my mother. And like you, she opened my eyes to myself. She made me understand… that we fails at who we are supposed to be. It's time for me to be who I am rather than who I'm supposed to be. I don't know where I'm going to go… but I have to do it. I trust Valkyrie, she will know how to manage. She's a real warrior, like you, by the way, Kara."</p><p>"Thank you," said Supergirl, smiling.</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"I saw you take Mjolnir in your hand. What effect does it make to hold it?"</p><p>Supergirl took a breath before answering:</p><p>"Holding your hammer was... really amazing, fantastic. I felt that nothing could stop me. I felt powerful, and again it's an understatement. It was great. But to be honest, I feel that it wasn't designed for me. I've always sought to see the goodness in humanity, I never considered myself God, and I think it's better like that! I prefer not to go further. I am Supergirl, I have my powers and that's enough for me!"</p><p>Thor smiled and held out his hand. Immediately, Supergirl handed it.</p><p>"I was delighted to meet you, Kara Zor-El. I'll never forget your strength and your kindness. You are one of the bravest and most powerful warriors I have ever seen in my life."</p><p>"It was an honor to meet you with Thor," Supergirl replied. "And I hope you'll find your way. If you ever need help, you'll know where to find me. Whatever your future, you will always be a friend to me."</p><p>Thor smiled at Kara, while Rocket came to them, interrupting their farewells:</p><p>"Hey Thor! We will leave without you if you don't come!"</p><p>Thor and Supergirl looked at each other laughing.</p><p>"I'm coming," said the Thunder God to the raccoon. (He turned to Supergirl again) "I guess we say goodbye. I don't know if we'll see each other again."</p><p>"I'm sure we'll meet again, Thor," Kryptonian assured him confidently.</p><p>"Goodbye, Supergirl… until our next meeting."</p><p>Supergirl began to speak in kryptonian, making Thor frown:</p><p>"I'm sorry but I didn't get what you just said."</p><p>"There's really no exact translation, but it essentially means what you just said," replied the Kryptonian with a smile.</p><p>Thor nodded to Supergirl for the last time and set out for the Guardians of the Galaxy. Then she watched the ship take off and fly away into the heavens. She was delighted with Thor's new departure. Like her before him, he had to trace his own path. If she had been able to do it on Earth – 38, Thor the God of Thunder was well able.</p><hr/><p>Supergirl came back to Steve and the other Avengers in the woods. Captain America was going back to the past to bring back the Infinity Stones to their respective times. With Cisco's help, they had been able to rebuild a new portal to the Quantum Tunnel. Flash and the Legends had proposed to report the Stones, but Steve had insisted on doing it himself.</p><p>Bruce gave Steve some instructions by opening the briefcase that contained the six Stones:</p><p>"Remember... You have to return the Stones to the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities."</p><p>Steve nodded as he closed the briefcase.</p><p>"Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches."</p><p>"Good luck, Cap," Supergirl told him.</p><p>She had offered to accompany him in case of relief, but Captain America had insisted on going alone.</p><p>Supergirl noticed that Bruce was upset.</p><p>"You okay?" she asked him gently.</p><p>"You know, I tried. When I had the Gauntlet, the Stones, I really tried to bring her back. I miss them."</p><p>The Kryptonian nodded sadly. She was also thinking of Natasha. She who wanted so much to arrange this broken world. If only she was here…</p><p>Gently, she put her hand on Professor Hulk's giant arm.</p><p>"I know you did what you could. I will have done the same for you. They misses me too."</p><p>"Me too," Steve added.</p><p>As he walked towards the gate, Sam Wilson followed him.</p><p>"You know, if you want, I can come with you." he proposed.</p><p>"You're a good man, Sam. This one's on me, though." Steve said.</p><p>Then, Captain turned to Bucky Barnes.</p><p>"Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back."</p><p>"How can I?" exclaimed Bucky. "You're taking all the stupid with you."</p><p>Then the two men hugged for a moment, and Bucky looked at his childhood friend one last time.</p><p>"Gonna miss you, Buddy."</p><p>"It's gonna be okay, Buck." Steve assured him.</p><p>He climbed onto the platform, where Mjolnir was already standing. He activated the Time-Space GPS. Then, his white combination of the Quantum Realm came to cover his whole body.</p><p>"How long is this gonna take?" Sam asked Professor Hulk.</p><p>"For him? As long as he needs." Bruce explained. "For us? Five seconds."</p><p>Cap raised Mjolnir and kept the Stones case with him.</p><p>"Ready, Cap?" Bruce said, adjusting the gate controls.</p><p>"Here we go," Supergirl added, giving one last look at her friend Avenger.</p><p>Bruce started the countdown:</p><p>"Going Quantum. 3… 2… 1…"</p><p>Then Steve Rogers disappeared from the Quantum Realm portal, taking with him the briefcase and Mjolnir.</p><p>Then, Bruce continued the countdown:</p><p>"And returning in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... "</p><p>Everyone waited a moment. But nothing happened. Cap didn't reappear, much to everyone's surprise.</p><p>"Where is Steve?" exclaimed Supergirl, stunned. "Bruce, what's going on? Why doesn't he come back?"</p><p>"I don't know. He blew right by his time stamp." Bruce exclaimed while looking at the controls of the portal. "He should be here."</p><p>"Why isn't he here? We lost Steve in the Quantum Realm?" panicked Kryptonian.</p><p>"Well, get him back!" Sam asked.</p><p>"I'm trying," answered Bruce.</p><p>"Get him the hell back!"</p><p>"Hey, I said, I'm trying!"</p><p>"Sam, Supergirl," said Bucky, who had gone a little further.</p><p>The two people joined the Winter Soldier, and saw in the distance an old man, with his back turned, sitting on a bench in front of a large lake. Next to him was a large oval pouch. Supergirl frowned before understanding that it was actually Steve Rogers who had aged.</p><p>Bucky motioned Sam to join him. Preferring to let the two friends talk, the Kryptonian stared at them. From what she understood, Steve, after putting the Infinity Stones back in their places, decided to stay at a time of his past and give himself a peaceful and happy life, like the one he had had Tony Stark.</p><p>Cap had recounted his past as a soldier during the Second World War in Kara. He told her about Peggy Carter, his great love, before being trapped in the ice.</p><p>Then, she saw old Steve offering his shield to Sam. He asked him to take his place as Captain America. Knowing Steve Rogers, Kara knew he was making the right choice to offer him this honor.</p><p>Once Sam was away, Supergirl joined Steve. Despite her appearance as an old man, she recognized his friend.</p><p>"Supergirl… Kara…"whispered old Steve.</p><p>"Hello Steve," said the kryptonian nicely. "So… you had your date with her, did not you?"</p><p>"I don't said anything," the old man simply replied.</p><p>"I'm happy for you, I really am. You deserved to be happy, with all the sacrifices you had to make. I will soon be able to return to my Earth. I wanted you to know, that it was an honor to have met you… You, Nat, Bruce, Tony and Thor… you inspired me a lot. And I will never forget it."</p><p>"And I was honored to have known you, Supergirl. Your world is very likely to have you. Above all, never give up."</p><p>"I never give up."</p><p>"This symbol that you wear is a real symbol of hope. You can inspire hope and trust in others. Continue like this, Supergirl. Never give up."</p><p>Supergirl took him nicely.</p><p>"I promise you."</p><hr/><p>Supergirl was flying in the sky to land in a small house in San Francisco. She lands just in front of Scott and Hope Van Dyne. The couple watched the kryptonian land in front of them in amazement.</p><p>"Hey Scott," said Supergirl, radiant. "I wanted to say goodbye before leaving. I will be able to return to my Earth."</p><p>"That's nice, Kara," stammered Scott, still stunned. "Uh… Hope, this is Kara. An alien. Kara, it's Hope… my… it's my…"</p><p>Without giving him time to finish his sentence, Hope came to meet Krypton's Daughter.</p><p>"I'm Hope Van Dyne."</p><p>Supergirl shook her hand kindly.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Hope. You can call me Supergirl! (She turned to Scott.) Thank you for everything, Ant-Man!"</p><p>The former thief nodded, while Supergirl flew into the sky, far away.</p><hr/><p>In Wakanda, T'Challa and his sister Shuri stood on a balcony, watching the city, back to where it was before the Decimation. They saw Supergirl arrive flying. She gave them signs of courtesy, they did the same. Then the kryptonian disappeared in the sky while flying.</p><hr/><p>She flew all over the world, then passed to New York, wishing to greet Spider-Man who wandered through canvases in the streets of Queens.</p><p>"You got this, kid!" Supergirl told him to the young superhero.</p><hr/><p>Finally, the time of departure had up for Kara. She had returned to the Avengers compound which was rebuilding. After saying goodbye to Bruce and Sam Wilson, she turned to Alex, who was in front of an interdimensional breach. Her sister gave her an encouraging smile.</p><p>"So, are you ready to go home?" Alex asked her.</p><p>"It's weird," said Supergirl hesitantly.</p><p>"You trust me?"</p><p>She looked at Alex and replied, shaking her head:</p><p>"I do."</p><p>And they took their hands and went through the portal, which took them to Earth.</p><p>When Supergirl and Alex arrived on their Earth, they landed in the middle of the DEO. The kryptonian was surprised to see all the agents welcome and applaud her. Kara was happy to find the agency in its normal form. Five years earlier, the building had become completely deserted… and today, a multitude of agents stood there and cheered on Supergirl.</p><p>After greeting some agents, she turned to Alex, who nodded, to fly outside.</p><p>Supergirl flew off the DEO to cross the bustling city of National City flying. Even the city was back to where it was. When locals saw Kryptonian flying, everyone cheered and screamed the name of Supergirl with joy and happiness.</p><p>She flew to the CatCo Worldwide Media building. She passed several reporters cheering for her return and saw James Olsen and Lena Luthor, both cheering. They had come back well.</p><p>The news channels only talked about the return of half of the population and the return of Supergirl. Alex had taught her that everyone in National City knew about Supergirl's fight with the Avengers to bring half of the living people.</p><p>Supergirl was amazed to be able to withstand the Earth – 38's atmosphere. Alex had also explained to her that Lena Luthor, once she had returned, had drawn from her L-Corp resources to remove the kryptonite spilled into the atmosphere.</p><p>Not only had Supergirl taken over Kara Danvers, but had also taken over her old apartment, which had been abandoned for five years.</p><hr/><p>The night she returns, she stood on her couch with Alex. They were having an evening with sisters. Both were eating ice cream. Kara was thrilled.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm here," she said to her sister. "To be here with you is like I have never left. I can't believe it."</p><p>"And yet, you're here after five years," exclaimed Alex. "Me, I can not believe it's been five years. I don't have the same notion of time as you."</p><p>"What do you actually remember?"</p><p>"I remember we were in Wakanda, we had just lost. I saw everyone dusted. Then I remember that I wasn't feeling well, I wasn't know what I had. I remember you running towards me, panicked… and then… I was there… Exactly where I was in the forest, but you, you weren't there, it was as if you had disappeared. I searched you all over the woods. I had no idea what had happened. There was J'onn, Barry and his team. There was also Black Panther who was as confused as us. Then someone from Wakanda came to inform us that we had disappeared for five years. Imagine our shock when we were told that. The first thing I thought about was you. I was worried. I wanted to know what you had become… And when I saw you on the battlefield… The look on your face when you saw me, I immediately understood that you hadn't seen me for a long time."</p><p>Kara was upset and happy at the same time.</p><p>"Alex, I thought I would never see you again. Before Ant-Man came back from the Quantum Realm, I resolved to live like a ghost through the Multiverse. I had given up being Supergirl, even being Kara Danvers. I had become Just Kara. During all these years, you were with me all the time. But it was really terrible! If there had not been the Avengers, I would have go off the deep end."</p><p>Alex was upset.</p><p>"I can only imagine what you had to go through, Kara. I guess it must have been horrible. You're really strong. If I were in your place, I don't know if I have been able to have the have the same strength and courage you."</p><p>Kara sighed before answering:</p><p>"There were times when I wanted to kill myself. It was thinking of you that I did not give up. Because I know you would not have wanted that. I thought the worst thing I could live in my life was the loss of Krypton, and I was wrong. My whole life had collapsed. I had no one left, no home to live in, no Earth, no where to go… I had nothing left. So finding myself in my old apartment with you is really a miracle."</p><p>Alex put his head on his sister's shoulder, cuddling her.</p><p>"I'm here now, and I promise you to stay. Unless these damn Stones continue to wreak havoc."</p><p>"No way. Cap has returned the Stones to their places in the past."</p><p>"Now, we have five years to catch up with you and me," replied Alex with a smile.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I'm physically older than you now. It's been five years for me," Kara said.</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow before turning to lean against the couch.</p><p>"No. You are my little sister, and you will always be my little sister," she retorted. "And honestly, I don't think you've changed so much from me. No, you are exactly like in my memories."</p><p>"Great, I will not feel old like that!"</p><p>The two sisters laughed, then took a sip of their ice creams. And Kara looked sad again.</p><p>"What's wrong?" asked Alex.</p><p>"I thought of Tony, and Natasha… They sacrificed themselves to save the whole universe. I spent five years with Nat… She was like me, devastated, broken… She wanted to try everything to save the universe… If only she was here to see that… Maybe if I had been there…"</p><p>Alex put her hand on her sister's shoulder.</p><p>"Kara, you're not God. In any war, there are always casualties. And you cannot stop that. Supergirl can to save the world, but she cannot save everyone. Nobody can prevent tragedies from happening, that's life."</p><p>"She had become like a sister to me. No offense, Alex, you'll always be my sister, and Nat never took your place, but… we had become really very close."</p><p>To Kara's surprise, Alex kept her smile. She was not shocked to hear that Natasha had become close to a sister for Supergirl.</p><p>"I'm really happy that Nat was there for you… As for Bruce and Cap… If she were here, I would say, "Thank you Natasha, for being there for my sister in my absence."I thank her from the bottom of my heart. You mustn't be sad for her, Kara. Natasha sacrificed herself, it was her choice. As for Tony Stark, he too chose to sacrifice himself because there was no other way. They both did it for better and for worse. You're not responsible for their actions. They made that choice themselves, knowing very well what would happen to it. And I think the best thing you can do is continue to live. That's what Iron-Man and Nat would have wanted."</p><p>Kara was touched by what her sister was telling her. And she took out an envelope she had carefully kept in her.</p><p>"What's that?" Alex asked, frowning.</p><p>"Before leaving Avengers Earth, Clint Barton gave me this letter. She comes from Nat. She had written that before we tried the time travel. On Vormir, before she jumped into the void, she had given this letter to Clint asking him to give it to me."</p><p>"Natasha wrote you a letter? Have not you read it yet?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Alex put her ice cream on the table and looked at her sister tenderly.</p><p>"If you want, we read it together."</p><p>Kara nodded and opened the envelope. She recognized Natasha Romanoff's writing on the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Kara</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you read this letter, that's what I probably would not be here to tell you. But I don't want you to be sad for me. You gave me so many things that made me stay strong. Before the Avengers, </em>
  <em>I used to have nothing</em>
  <em>, I was nobody. Clint gave me friendship… Then there was Steve and the others, of course… but you, Kara, you gave me hope, a reason to fight. If you, such a powerful being able to lose everything in yourself, could rise and say to herself every day to keep fighting, to keep going, then I could too. You told me your story, your life on your Earth, and it motivated me never to give up. Thanks to the Avengers, and even to you, I knew there were good people in the universe or the Multiverse for you. I also learned that I could be one of those good people. And for five years, I fought to become that kind of person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know if we will save this world, but I have faith in you, Kara. As I have faith in our friends Avengers. And I know that with you with them, we have a chance to win. Whatever the outcome of our plan, promise me to always stay Supergirl. Because she represents hope. Supergirl is that hope.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be Supergirl, Kara. And never give up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all my affection, Natasha Romanoff.</em>
</p><p>The two sisters looked at each other for a moment without saying a word. Then, Alex broke the silence with a voice of emotion:</p><p>"She really loved you so that she wrote you that."</p><p>Kara had tears in her eyes as she looked at the letter.</p><p>"Thank you Nat. I will really miss you. And I promise you never to give up."</p><p>"If you want, we just have to toast," Alex said, raising a glass of red wine. "To Nat and Tony Stark… Iron-Man. These two heroes."</p><p>Kara repressed her sobs and raised her glass, joining her sister's.</p><p>"To Natasha and Iron-Man."</p><p>They made touch their glasses then rested them.</p><p>"Nat isn't the only person you've given hope for," Alex said gently. "You gave me to me too."</p><p>"I am Supergirl. Never again would I be Just Kara. Now is Kara Danvers and Supergirl," proudly declared her sister.</p><p>"So are we gonna be okay?"</p><p>Kara nodded, smiling.</p><p>"We're gonna be okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and reviewing</p><p>*Thanks to jetblack1979 for giving me this idea of meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy and Legends of Tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, to finish this story I offer you this short scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Post Credits Scene</strong>
</p><p>As they had promised five years ago, Flash and Supergirl were quietly discussing their lives around a Big Belly Burgers. They had even invited several Avengers including Professor Hulk, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes and Ant-Man, and also Wong.</p><p>They find out the joys of eating food from another Earth in a part of the Avengers compound that was still under repair.</p><p>"A good Big Belly Burgers!" exclaimed Supergirl savoring her meal. "It had been a long time since I had eaten it."</p><p>"This food is called like that?" Sam wondered.</p><p>"It's really tasty," said Professor Hulk. "I should ask my restaurant for the recipe of your… Big Belly Burgers."</p><p>"That's what I love most about my Earth," Flash said.</p><p>"I have never eaten anything so delicious!" exclaimed Wong.</p><p>"Delicious? It's an understatement," added Ant-Man, excited. "This burgers is really good. And even more. Maybe I should be traveling in the Multivers."</p><p>"One Earth is enough for me," Bucky explained.</p><p>"It's great we've met you and Barry," Bruce explained with a smile."We will miss you."</p><p>"Don't worry, guys," Flash reassured them with a smile. "My friend Cisco has provided you with devices that will allow you to come to us."</p><p>"If ever other extraterrestrial threats could return to your world, we'll always be there to help you," added Supergirl.</p><p>"Thank you, that reassures me," answered Scott taking a new bite of his meal.</p><p>"Thanks for the Big Belly Burgers," Wong said while eating.</p><p>"Yes, thank you very much," said Sam, smiling.</p><p>"For us too, it's been great to have met you guys," Supergirl said, smiling sadly.</p><p>"I'm sure we'll meet again," Flash said quickly.</p><p>"And I hope it will not be for a new crisis," replied the Kryptonian with a grimace.</p><p>Further away from them, a strange individual watched them in silence, with a huge book in their arms. It was Mar Novu alias the Monitor. Totally neutral, he watched the band of heroes, and finally disappeared through a portal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>END</p><p>And There you go! Thus ends this story crossover mixing the story of Endgame with our heroes of Arrowverse. I really wanted to realize this story. I'm glad I did it!</p><p>As soon as I saw Avengers Endgame for the first time in preview, I immediately had my story with Kara and Oliver in mind!</p><p>I hope you liked it!</p><p>If you have suggestions for crossover stories with Supergirl or Arrow or Flash with Avengers, I'll take it!</p><p>See you soon for a new story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>